For the Love of Roxas
by Sincerely Sora
Summary: Sora and Roxas are both seniors and graduation is only a few months away. And graduation means telling everybody about their secret relationship they've had for over a year. WARNING YAOI GuyXGuy pairing. LEMON CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Everyone!

Well first I want to thank you all for clicking on my story, _For The Love of Roxas_

This is my first story on here, so I'd really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism

I hope you all enjoy a good Rokusor fanfiction :D

Once again, thank you and enjoy!

- Sincerely Sora

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Roxas or Sora, sadly D:

----------------------------------------------------

**For the Love of Roxas**

**Friday, September 12th, 2006**

"You do…?" Sora asked, almost speechless as the words of the boy in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, I have for a long time," the boy said, and Sora's heart swelled so large it almost exploded out of his chest.

"I've liked you for a long time too, Roxas," his cheeks stained a dark red.

"Really?" Roxas asked; his smile widened even larger.

"Yeah, I just can't believe you like me back."

"Who do you think made it so clear that I'm gay?"

"I guess me?" Sora asked, and Roxas couldn't help but laugh. Sora laughed along nervously, feeling his heart beat tremendously.

"My heart feels like it's going to explode," Sora said a few moments later.

"Make that two hearts," Roxas said, gently grasping Sora's hands in his own.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I'd like us to be. But what about your dad? And everyone else at school, what would they think? What would society think?"

"Screw society," Roxas quickly replied, "I like you and nothing will ever change that."

Sora pulled Roxas in and wrapped his arms around him, practically crushing him in the embrace.

Tears rolled down the cheeks of Roxas and Sora, each thinking they were the happiest person in the world.

**Friday, February 14th 2008**

Sora quickly jolted out of his bed at the sound of his phone ringing. He stumbled over clothes and books along with his room being pitch black and finally reached his phone and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" his tired voice called. It seemed only someone in a dire case would call him at 4 in the morning.

"Sora!" called the voice. Sora quickly identified it to be the voice of Roxas, whom Sora had been dating for over a year now. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

There was a pause and Sora could hear the faint sounds of beating on a door.

"My dad, he's just gotten home from a bar and he's completely drunk. He's yelling and throwing things and I don't know what to do," he stopped, and Sora could hear his sobs.

"I'll pick you up outside your house; you can stay at my place for a little while until he cools off."

"Are you sure, Sora? Your mom won't mind?"

"I'm positive, Roxas. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, Sora. I'll be outside."

"I love you, Rox."

"I love you too, Sora."

The line went dead, and Sora turned on the lights, wincing at how bright they seemed. He found a pair of jeans and an old t shirt and grabbed his car keys and was out the door.

There was only a short drive to Roxas' house. In a matter of minutes he turned onto his street and saw that out of the lights on the street, his house contributed to about all of them. He pulled in front of his house and Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess I'm going to have to go and get him," Sora grumbled. He unbuckled his seatbelt and went up to the door and knocked for some time. After about a minute, Sora was through waiting and opened the door himself to come to Roxas lying face down on the floor surrounded in a puddle of blood, a knife nearby, ominously close to Roxas' lifeless body.

"ROXAS!" Sora shrieked. He kneeled down to the body and turned Roxas over, witnessing a stab wound to the heart.

"ROXAS! NO!" he yelled, tears bursting from his eyes.

And just as a shadow approached him in the darkness—

"_SORA!" _

There was a pause.

"_SORA HIKARI!"_

Sora opened his eyes to his first period English teacher, Mr. Nakashima.

"A senior in high school and _still _falling asleep in first period, Mr. Hikari?" the teacher asked.

"I-I uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Nakashima," Sora said, and laughter abounded through the class.

The bell rang and first period was over. Roxas immediately came up to Sora after class.

"Sora, what happened back there?"

"Oh, nothing. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Oh, what was it about?" Roxas asked curiously. They were making their way to second period: Psychology.

"Oh, uh, nothing really. You know, heartless and nobodies and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

They looked ahead to an empty hallway. Roxas looked at Sora and Sora's eyes looked back at him. For a moment they were suspended in the hallway until Sora leaned forward and placed his lips onto Roxas' own. Roxas' hand trailed up Sora's back and onto his neck, allowing Sora further access into his mouth. There was an opening of a door and Sora immediately withdrew from Roxas' mouth and continued walking down the hallway to second period.

They had gotten so good at what they did they hardly got worried about getting caught anymore. After first period they would be left alone, at break they'd go to Mr. Nakashima's class only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, when his room was unlocked but he wasn't there. In fourth period PE they'd ask to go to the restroom, and at lunch they'd sneak into the vacant janitor's closet. They're system of being alone together as a couple had been perfected since junior year, and they made sure no one ever caught them in the act of being together. For if anyone caught them in the act, there would be serious consequences.

In the town they lived in, there were many people against gay couples. As many times as they were told it was wrong, they both still believed that they were supposed to be together, and nothing anyone could do would stop them.

They planned on waiting until graduation to come out about their relationship to everyone, which was only a few months away.

The anticipation began growing unbearable for both Roxas and Sora. They didn't want to wait any longer to be together, finally. If only they lived in a perfect world.

Because in a perfect world they'd be together every day and they wouldn't have to hide their love for each other like they've had to do so many times before.

But they didn't live in a perfect world. Their world was far from perfect. Sora's father left his family when he was a small child. The only things he could remember from his past were when his father threw a glass shard at Sora when he was a small boy, forever scarring his arm and forever breaking the trust between him and his "father".

Roxas' father wasn't different. If anything, he was worse. He was an alcoholic, known to be violent when under the influence. And since he was under the influence almost always, he was almost always violent. Roxas' mother was killed in a car accident, along with his younger brother about five years ago.

To say the least, Sora and Roxas' lives were far from perfect. And perhaps the most glaring problem with their lives was the hatred Roxas' dad had for homosexuals.

To him, being gay was like a disease. That it is just a "stage", something people will eventually grow out of.

But both Roxas and Sora disagreed completely. They knew it wasn't a stage. What they had was real. It was a real relationship, just like a relationship between a girl and a guy.

The only difference about their relationship versus a "normal" relationship was that they weren't accepted among their society.

So they would wait. They would wait until their high school graduation, and that day they'd finally be able to start their lives together.

They both just wished that that day would come sooner.

--

It was after school, and Roxas and Sora met up in one of the more empty buildings of Twilight High.

"Sora, let's go to my house today. I don't think my dad will be home, he's usually wasted every Friday night and doesn't even bother to come home."

Sora sat down next to him in the hallway, their knees touching and Sora's hands gently rubbing against Roxas' thigh.

"Sounds good, Rox."

Roxas turned to Sora and looked into those huge, pleading eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, it's just its cold outside and I don't have a jacket or anything," Sora said, practically begging Roxas to keep him warm inside his arms.

"Oh, I have an extra jacket in my locker. I'll go get it for you, love."

Roxas began to stand up but a pair of arms threw themselves on Roxas, bringing him back down to the floor.

"Oh, you know what would really make me warm, Roxas." Sora taunted, and Roxas went along with it.

"A jacket?"

"No, not a jacket."

"A, uh, blanket?"

"No, not a blanket either," Sora taunted; flashing his brilliant smile.

"Then what?"

"How about a seventeen year old boy clinging to your side?"

"Oh well fine," Roxas said, "I see I'm not wanted."

"A seventeen year old boy clinging to your side _named Roxas_," Sora added with emphasis on the last part.

Roxas' faced immediately lit up. "Oh I think I can get you one of those," Roxas said, rapidly placing his lips onto Sora's, pressing against Sora's lips with his tongue, hoping to explore his boyfriend's mouth. After a feint battle Roxas succeeded and was free to explore, causing Sora to moan every few seconds. After what seemed like forever, Roxas pulled himself off of Sora, gasping for air and noticing an intense constriction building up in his boxers.

"Hurry, let's get to my house."

"I'm right behind you, Roxy," Sora said in a luring tone, quickly running to catch up with Roxas who was already half way down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that's the end of the first chapter!

Sorry if it's a little short, just think of it as an introduction

Once again, I appreciate and welcome **reviews **and **constructive crticism**

And most importantly, thanks for reading!

Hope you all enjoyed it! :D

- Sincerely Sora


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!

Thank you to everyone who **reviewed**, _favorited,_ and alerted this story.

I really do appreciate it!

Thank you and enjoy the second chapter of _For the Love of Roxas_!

- Sincerely Sora

-----------------------------------------

**For the Love of Roxas**

Roxas' front door burst open and he along with Sora stepped inside his empty house. They set their things down by the door and Roxas quickly slammed the door shut, racing to his room with Sora hot on his trail.

"Bet I can beat you to my bedroom," Roxas taunted, turning a corner and reaching for the handle to his door. He opened it and flew inside, jumping and landing on his bed and Sora jumped on top of him, both of their laughter filling the entire house.

"Fine, Roxas, you win that bet. And as the winner you deserve a prize, don't you?"

Roxas looked up to Sora. "Sure, a prize would be great."

"But, on the other hand, the loser should get something too!"

"Well then, we'll just have to share the prize, won't we?" Roxas smiled, and Sora, still on top of him, leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Was that the prize?" Roxas asked moments later.

"Oh no, that was just a warm-up for the real thing."

Roxas looked down and began to think of what Sora could be talking about. Then it hit him, and he looked up at Sora who seemed energetic and excited.

"Oh no, Roxas, look!" Sora pointed to a tear in Roxas' shirt. "It probably happened when you were running here, it must have ripped."

"Oh, this shirt is no good anymore," Roxas sighed, and tugged it over his head and threw it across the room.

Warm hands could now be felt on Roxas' stomach as Sora was gently caressing his body. Before Roxas could contain it any longer, he began unbuttoning Sora's shirt and in a matter of seconds his shirt flew across the room to join with the ripped shirt from before.

Roxas gently stroked Sora's arms, and Sora shuddered when he reached the shoulder and let out a small squeal of objection. Roxas remembered Sora's scar and how sensitive Sora was about it. Roxas looked into Sora's eyes and could see the pain he felt and the pain he still feels. Roxas leaned forward and gave Sora a long, comforting kiss. It wasn't aggressive, it was soothing, and Sora forgot all about the pain he felt and remembered the excitement that was about to happen.

Hands from Roxas' stomach idly crept lower until they had reached the groin. Sora looked up and smiled, and Roxas could see the determination burning in his eyes. Before Roxas could even object, his pants were unzipped and slid down his thighs. They reached his ankles and were swept across the room into the newly created pile of clothing.

An almost naked Roxas lay on the bed, with a half-clothed Sora lying on top of him.

"My turn," Roxas said, grabbing onto Sora's shorts, pulling them below his knees and throwing them onto the pile. Pressure was relieved as the shorts were now gone, and Sora let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ready, Roxas?" Sora asked, placing both hands on the side of Roxas' face and gently kissing his lips in a loving manner.

"Oh Sora, believe me, I'm ready," Roxas grinned. Now he was laying on Sora, and he was creeping farther south until he had reached the desired location. With his teeth, he pulled Sora's last remaining article of clothing off, hastily throwing it across the room. Roxas gazed over Sora's revealed form, switching glances from his face and back down, and then back to his face.

Roxas could see as Sora's face burned a dark red, who quickly reached over to grab a pillow to hide what Roxas had newly revealed.

But before Sora could grab the pillow Roxas took Sora's hands and placed them on his waist, begging for him to pull the elastic of his boxers. Roxas smiled a wolfish grin, and Sora could only redden as he realized where his hands were and what their mission was.

And just as he was about to pull-

"_RINGGGGG!"_

Sora and Roxas both paused and looked over to Roxas' flashing telephone.

"_RINGGGGG!" _

Sora looked down and noticed where his hands were and quickly took them off. Then he noticed he was currently naked and he dove under Roxas' sheets. Roxas leaned over and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said in an aggravated tone. All it took was one phone call to ruin the moment.

"Roxas, I'll be home in five minutes, and I'm having someone over so don't screw anything up, got it?" it was Roxas' father and it seemed he would be coming home this Friday night after all.

Roxas panicked and he began breathing heavy into the phone.

"Five minutes, I'll need more time to straighten everything out; can't you stall for like fifteen minutes?"

"No! Five minutes is all you have. Screw this up and you are going to wish you hadn't."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

His dad hung up the phone and Roxas set it down on the table and raced across his room, quickly pulling his jeans on and a new, unripped, shirt.

"Sora, my dad is going to be here in like five minutes! You have to get dressed!" Roxas frantically commanded.

"What?!" Sora practically screamed, jumping out of Roxas' bed and grabbing his checkered black and red boxers. He pulled them up to his waist along with his shorts and he threw on his shirt.

"Leave through the backdoor, you shouldn't be here when my dad comes. I'm sorry Sora, I'm really sorry…"

Sora's arms wrapped around Roxas, pulling him in closer as they shared a long embrace. He inhaled Roxas' scent.

"_Roxas smells so goood!" _Sora thought cheerfully.

"It's fine Roxas," Sora said after moments of silence, "but, you do owe me. I didn't even get you out of your boxers," Sora added, and sighed as well as sobbed.

"Aww, Sora. I promise, you'll get me out of them one of these days," Roxas told him, gently placing a kiss on Sora's lips.

"But I want to get you out of them now!" Sora whined like a little five year old.

"I think my dad is going to be leaving town Sunday afternoon. You can come over, and maybe you can give me that prize then?" Roxas paused. He smiled that same wolfish grin as before.

"Maybe," Sora said with a wide smile. He placed one last kiss on Roxas' lips before he went through the sliding back door, and simultaneously Roxas' father barged in through the front door with a woman wrapped around his waist.

"_Whew, Sora left just in time," _Roxas thought to himself.

--

Sora exited through the back door and stealthily scaled the walls until he got to the front of Roxas' house. He saw as Roxas' dad's car was in the driveway.

"Got out just in time," Sora said, though only loud enough for him to hear.

He quickly ran to his car parked across the street, fidgeted with his keys and eventually unlocked the doors and jumped inside, frantically turning the keys as the ignition rumbled. He sped off from the curb and was quickly making his way home.

When he arrived to his house, which was only a short distance from Roxas', he looked around for his backpack and folder. Initially, he figured that he must have put them in his trunk. But when he checked, they weren't there. Nor were they anywhere else in the car.

"Oh, shit!" Sora realized. "I left my stuff at Roxas' house!" He frantically locked his car and entered his house, practically running to his room. He barged through his door and slammed it shut, jumping onto his computer chair and quickly turning on his desktop monitor. When it loaded, he immediately signed onto AIM through his screename, _xKeyblader1x_.

He scrolled through his buddies list, looking for Roxas' screename, _NumXber13_

When he came to it, he let out a heavy sigh.

_NumXber13 is offline _

"I sure hope Roxas is okay…"

--

"You have such a niceeee place," the women wrapped around his father's waist said. She was obviously wasted from head to toe, as evidenced by the slur of her words and the inability to walk in a straight line.

"Yes, it's a very nice place. I clean it all the time, and I cook, too," Roxas' father said. He had become an excellent liar.

Roxas let out a grunt, as if to say, "Yeah right!", and his father shot him a sinister stare.

Roxas' eyes drifted to his backpack and folder sitting beside his door. But he found something he didn't want to see: Sora's things sitting next to his. His eyes widened and his father noticed, and looked at the direction that Roxas was. He, too, saw Sora's things.

He turned to the woman who was now struggling to stand up without being held by Roxas' father. "Can you give us a moment, I need to speak to my son, alone," he said abrasively.

"Ohhh, of courseee. I'll be in the kitchen fetching us a few beeeers."

She stumbled past Roxas, who gagged at the strong smell of drugs and alcohol.

Then he looked back to the direction of his father and immediately felt a strong hand slapping him across the face.

Roxas fell to the floor, completely oblivious as to what had just happened.

"I thought I told you that fag wasn't allowed here," the ominous voice of the being in front of Roxas said. Simultaneously he felt a kick to his stomach, and Roxas yelped in pain.

After a few moments of deep breathing and panting from Roxas, he began to speak. "H-h-he's my b-best friend," Roxas stammered between sobs. His face was now bleeding and his stomach hurt immensely.

"You're pathetic. What are you?"

"Pathetic," Roxas answered, reluctantly.

"Louder, I want everyone to hear."

"Pathetic." Roxas said it louder this time.

"You don't have to tell me, I already knew that," his father grunted. "Now stand up, you pathetic child. And stop crying like a little girl. Unless, of course, you are a little girl. A pathetic little girl."

His father's words burned so bad, and he knew he couldn't win against him. He could never win to someone like him. It was like a playing a losing fight. And he was always the loser.

"I-I'm sorry," Roxas' words flowed out of his mouth, and he knew that they were lies.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry."

--

Three hours had passed and Sora hadn't heard anything from Roxas. He knew something was wrong, he just knew it. Luckily, he was talking to Kairi over AIM which was keeping him preoccupied.

**Xkeyblader1x: **Man, why won't Roxas sign on?

**XKAirii: **I don't know, Sora. When was the last time you talked to him?

**Xkeyblader1x: **About three hours ago when I was at his house. But then I left and I haven't talked to him since.

**XKAirii: **Oh, well maybe he went to dinner. Just think positive, Sora. If you saw him three hours ago then he's probably okay

**Xkeyblader1x: **Let's hope haha. So Kairi, how are you and Riku?

**XKAirii: **Oh, you know, we're good. We've been together for like a year now. Soo Sora, have any lady friends? Haha

**Xkeyblader1x: **haha no, I'm not dating anyone right now. Just focusing on school, you know with graduation like four months away

**XKAirii: **haha yeah I understand. It's all pretty stressful right now, I mean it feels like yesterday we were little freshman and now we're seniors half way through the year. Time sure flies, doesn't it?

_NumXber13 signed on_

**Xkeyblader1x: **haha you can say that again. Oh, Roxas just signed on! Finally! Haha.

**XKAirii: **haha that's good. Anyways, I got to go, Sora. Bye :)

**Xkeyblader1x: **Yeah it's good. Bye, Kairi :D

_XKAirii signed off_

**NumXber13: **Sora, I'm so sorry, but you can't come over Sunday. My dad isn't leaving after all…

**Xkeyblader1x: **Roxas, it's fine. Are you okay?

**NumXber13: **No, Sora. I'm really not okay. Did you realize you left your stuff at my house?

**Xkeyblader1x: **Yeah, I noticed as soon as I got home. Roxas, what's happening? What did he do?

**NumXber13: **Nothing's happening now. I'm sorry Sora, I have to go. My dad's putting my computer on lock so I won't be able to talk to you. I'll see you Monday, Sora. I love you…

**Xkeyblader1x: **Wait, Roxas!

_NumXber13 signed off_

**Xkeyblader1x: **I love you too…

-----------------------------------------------

Oh gosh, what a cliffhanger!

Is Roxas okay? Will Sora ever get that prize? What happened to Sora's stuff?

You'll have to wait for Chapter 3 of _For the Love of Roxas _to find out!

**Reviews **are extremely appreciated :D

& Thanks for reading!

- Sincerely Sora


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

First I'd like to thank _xXxSmidgexXx_, _sorahyper_, _eCZi_, & _soras-cookies_ for all of the reviews

You guys don't know how much I appreciate them!

This chapter of _For the Love of Roxas _is dedicated to all of you!

Thank you and enjoy ;D

- Sincerely Sora

---------------------------------------------

For the **Love** of Roxas

Monday, February 17th, 2008

Sora walked into Roxas' room to witness Roxas' father pointing a loaded gun to Roxas' head.

"NO!" Sora yelled from the doorway, and Roxas' father immediately turned and shot the gun.

As if time had frozen, the bullet was moving in slow motion towards Sora. So many thoughts were emanating from his head, and he could hear the screams of Roxas who seemed so far away.

His legs were frozen and as much as he wanted to move he couldn't. Photos, images, they all flashed in front of his eyes. The thought of losing Roxas and leaving him alone was unbearable.

But it was uncontrollable. The bullet kept coming and his legs kept frozen.

Finally it tore through the skin of his stomach and he fell, dead before he even hit the ground.

But the screams of Roxas could be heard throughout the house. They were filled with horror, with hatred.

He charged at his father, knocking him to the floor as the gun fell from his hands. Roxas picked up the gun and held it towards his father, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Roxas," his father stammered, "Son," he added, "Put the gun down."

"Son?!" Roxas yelled. "You think you're my _father_?! You are not my father, you are nothing! You're dead to me! I hate you! I've always hated you!" finally Roxas was speaking the truth. "I'm going to kill you because you killed the person I loved the most."

Roxas then did something unthinkable. He pulled the trigger and watched the bullet take away his father's life. And he didn't think twice about it, he knew he had to. He dropped the gun into the newly created puddle of blood and walked over to Sora's lifeless body.

"Sora… please, no… don't die, Sora," Roxas said, amazed that he still had tears left to shed. He was empty inside, he was dead. Sirens began to come within earshot of Roxas' house. They grew louder by every passing second until they were so loud and then they stopped. A loud knocking was heard only but a few seconds after the sirens stopped, and the door was busted down. And when the police finally got to Roxas' room, they found three dead bodies.

"_BEEEEEEEEEEP_," a loud noise broke through Sora's impenetrable sleep.

He woke up in a deep sweat, tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked over to his alarm clock and rapidly pressed the off button. The time read 6:13 AM.

Lately he had been having nightmares about Roxas and his father, but they had never been this bad.

They had never included himself or Roxas' father dying, much less the three of them all at once.

He dragged himself out of his bed and into his bathroom. He turned the cold spray of water on in his shower and the coldness hissed at his skin, leaving goose bumps everywhere. He tugged his boxers off and threw them into an unknown direction, too tired to care where they ended up. He stepped inside and turned the water up to HIGH. He hoped the boiling water would melt away his thoughts and perhaps clear his mind of all things Roxas.

But the boiling water failed, and all he could think of was Roxas. Was he hurt? What if he isn't at school? What happened to my stuff? Could I ever give him that "prize" from before? Was he…alive?

Now his over active imagination was taking control again.

Of course Roxas is alive. Why wouldn't he be? I mean, sure his dad was violent. But that doesn't mean Roxas couldn't fend for himself. He would find a way to tell me if something was that serious. I know he would.

He stepped out of his shower and walked out of his bathroom, water still dripping off his body. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked downstairs.

He passed his living room and from the corner of his eye, he could've swore he saw Roxas on his couch. He kept walking into his kitchen, and opened the refrigerator in hopes he would find some orange juice. Then he looked at the time, 6:34. He passed the living room again and walked back up the stairs. And when he was halfway up the stairs he stopped. He quickly ran back downstairs to the living room.

"Roxas?!" he yelled. A newly awaken Roxas fidgeted on the small couch and fell off in the sudden noise.

Sora quickly ran over to help him up, completely shocked as he had just found his boyfriend sleeping on his couch with his adorable littleturquoise boxers.

"Roxas, how did you get in here?" Sora first asked. Roxas was standing now and was completely oblivious to the situation. Eventually he gained his sense back and noticed Sora standing in front of him. He threw his arms around the boy in front of him as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Sora, I missed you so much," he paused and then continued a few seconds later. "I ran away from home last night and came here. I didn't want to wake you so I just used your spare key under the mat."

"I missed you so much, Roxas. You had me worried sick! Are you… hurt?"

"It's nothing bad. He just, you know, went crazy. But it's no big deal. I'm fine, seriously."

"I'm so sorry, Rox-mmm," He was interrupted by a pair of lips smothering his own.

Sora could feel tears falling from the eyes of Roxas and they leaked onto his cheek. He pulled Roxas in closer and couldn't help but wipe the tears from his face. He pulled back to look at Roxas' face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive. Oh, and Sora," he chuckled but then continued as he was looking down, "your, um, towel sorta fell."

Sora looked down to his waist and noticed his towel had fallen when he approached Roxas. He looked back up to Roxas and his cheeks were burning red. He quickly bent down to pick it up and Roxas was laughing at him.

"That's twice within a four day time period you've seen me naked, Roxas, when's it going to be my turn?" once again Sora pouted like a little child.

"Is your mom home, Sora?"

"Uh, no. She left for a business trip Saturday. Why?"

"Well," Roxas paused and gave that same wolfish grin from Friday, "wait, no, never mind."

"Roxas!" Sora screamed and then calmed down. "Tell me," he commanded.

"Fine, fine. It's just, you already took a shower, and so, it's a bad idea." Roxas looked down to the floor with huge, pleading eyes. He always knew how to make Sora do what he wanted.

"Well you haven't, Roxas." Sora refused to just play along; he was going to make Roxas work for what he wanted. "So, go ahead and take one. I have to get dressed anyway."

"Oh, you see, that's why it's a bad idea. I was hoping you might accompany me."

"You mean, take a shower with you?" Sora's tone made it sound as though he was shocked, but inside he was pleading Roxas would say yes.

"Yes," Roxas whispered, his voice sheepish and cute. His cheeks turned a dark red as Sora's had before.

"I'll race you there," Sora challenged, "and this time I won't lose," Sora added tauntingly. He was running up the stairs and Roxas was following. When he reached the top he heard Roxas laughing at him. He looked down to see him holding Sora's towel.

"You know, Sora, you ought to hold on to this towel."

Sora's face flushed cherry red as he raced down the hall and into his bathroom, refusing to stand there and let Roxas enjoy looking at his revealed self.

After a few minutes, Roxas appeared in the bathroom behind Sora.

"Well, aren't you going to turn the water on?"

Sora was shocked when he heard Roxas' voice, and when he turned around, Roxas, like himself, was completely naked.

Sora's smile widened hugely as they took a minute to gaze over each other's bodies.

Roxas' body was that of a super model. His biceps –and his six pac- were completely toned. His light skin was tanned perfectly, his forearms showed his muscular upper body. His bright blue eyes and his perfectly wild spiked blonde hair were only masked by his beautiful smile and his cherry red cheeks. Roxas was irresistible, was Sora's conclusion.

Roxas stepped past Sora and turned the spray of water on and stepped inside, pulling Sora's arm who was still frozen in his place. Sora followed along and entered the shower with Roxas.

"I'm glad I'm finally going to give you that prize," Sora told him, and through the water he could see Roxas' brilliant smile.

"I hope you don't mind, Sora," Roxas said over the rushing water. Sora's arms were wrapped around Roxas' stomach and Roxas' hard member was pressing into Sora's thigh. "But I love my showers steaming hot."

"The hotter the better," Sora said into Roxas' ear with a wide grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

--

Roxas and Sora stepped outside their first period and waited for the crowds of people to diminish before engaging in any activity. But today, instead of partaking in any activity Sora decided it was time he told Roxas about his nightmares.

"Roxas, I have to tell you something, important."

"Okay, what is it, Sora?"

"Well," Sora paused as he tried to put what he wanted to say into words, "lately, I've been having these…dreams."

"Like what you had in class on Friday?"

"Yeah, except, they aren't _really _about heartless and nobodies. They're about you."

"Well Sora, I _am _a nobody after all." He added emphasis on 'am', as if Sora had forgotten.

"I know, but, the bad kinds of nobodies. Anyways, my dreams aren't about them."

"Well what happens in these kinds of dreams?"

"Well they're more…nightmares," Sora ducked his head to try and avoid making eye contact with Roxas.

"So, bad things happen to me?" Roxas' voice showed that he was worried.

"Well, it's just, I, I mean, you, well, we, t-they're confusing."

"Well what kinds of things happen to me?" Roxas was interested on this subject and he refused to let it drop.

"Well usually your dad is drunk and crazy and he's scary and he is violent and-"

"Does he hurt me?" Roxas interrupting Sora only further proved how eager he was to know the truth.

"Y-yes…" Sora could feel tears building up inside his eyes just waiting to burst. He couldn't look up to Roxas, he was too ashamed. But, he reluctantly looked up to catch Roxas' glance and saw as Roxas looked worried and distraught. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Sora added, after moments of complete silence. Tears were rolling down his cheeks now and he couldn't bear to see Roxas so upset.

"It's not your fault, babe. Let's just, get to second period; we're going to be late." Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, letting Sora know he was alright. Roxas leaned closer and gently wiped away the tears from Sora's face and placed a soft kiss on Sora's lips. He leaned back and began walking down the hallway, glancing back to see if Sora was following.

Sora forced his legs to go and ran ro catch up with Roxas.

Both of them were looking forward to their psychology lesson today: Humanism.

--

The bell rang seconds before Sora and Roxas entered their second period, and Mr. Goldman gave them both warning glances.

Unfortunately, Roxas and Sora sat on opposite sides of the classroom, so they departed from each other and sat in their assigned seats.

Mr. Goldman started on the Humanism lesson, and for some odd, yet ironic, reason, the lesson led to dreams.

Sora began to feel uneasy when Mr. Goldman began calling on volunteers to share. It was only Sora's luck when he was called on.

"Sora, would you like to share a dream with us?" Mr. Goldman asked.

"I-I, um, I don't remember any dreams," Sora quickly thought of a lie to evade the question. He shot a glance to Roxas, who was across the room. Roxas looked back at Sora with those same worrisome eyes as before. Sora then looked back down to his desk, refusing to exchange glances with Roxas' eyes again. The rest of the class seemed like a blur as Sora tried to ignore the lesson. This only led to the clock seeming to move twice as slow and the lesson to seem twice as long. But, eventually the bell broke though Sora's thoughts and he rose from his desk, outside the class before anyone else.

A hand could be felt on Sora's shoulder as he was speeding down the hallway, and Sora jumped when he felt it. He turned around to realize it was Roxas. It was only Roxas.

"Y-you scared me," Sora said, his voice trembling.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Sora could hear the worrisome tone of Roxas' voice.

"I'm fine, Roxas," Sora answered subconsciously, not fully taking in Roxas' words.

It wasn't until after he answered did Sora truly began to think about the question. _Are you okay? _

Of course I'm okay, Sora thought. I'm okay, right? I mean, sure, I may be having terrifying nightmares about my boyfriend dying. And my boyfriend might be getting physically abused by his sadistic father. And, sure, I might be keeping just one _small _little secret from the rest of the world. But I'm still okay. Not _great. _Just _okay._

"I'm worried about you, Sora. You sure you're okay?"

"I promise."

It was the first time that Sora had not only lied to Roxas, but lied to himself as well.

-------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading!

And since you've all been so patient, the LEMON chapter will be the next chapter of _For the Love of Roxas_! :D

And don't forget to **review**! ;D

Thanks!

- Sincerely Sora


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter of For the Love of Roxas has content that might not be suitable for kids and young adults. _

Hey everyone!

Well here's what everyone has been waiting for, **THE LEMON! **

I hope you guys are ready for the longest and hottest chapter of F.L.R. so far!

And I'd like to thank everyone who has **favorited,** **alerted, and reviewed** this story!

I hope you all enjoy ;D

- Sincerely Sora

**----------------------------------------------**

**For the** Love **of Roxas**

Saturday, March 23rd 2008

"Wait, don't go, Sora," Roxas pleaded, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him back to his bed.

"It's getting late, Rox. What happens if your dad shows up? Then you're _really _going to be screwed."

Roxas pouted silently to himself, turning away from Sora. "Well fine, if you don't _want _to be here anymore."

Reluctantly, Sora sat back down on Roxas' bed and Roxas, now excited, climbed onto Sora, straddling him as he adjusted himself on his boyfriend's lap.

"It's just, you can hardly come over nowadays. We shouldn't waste the time we have together, you know?" Roxas smiled his bright smile and placed his lips against those of Sora. He pushed Sora onto the bed and placed his arms on either side of Sora's head. Sora's arms hugged Roxas' body and pulled Roxas towards him, forgetting all about leaving and now concentrating on the pain building in his jeans.

Roxas tugged Sora's shirt off and threw it to the floor, trailing his tongue from Sora's stomach up to his neck. Sora moaned as Roxas reached his ear and began nibbling his earlobe. It was unbearable for Sora to sit there motionless, and he tugged Roxas' shirt off which joined his own on the floor. Roxas was now concentrating on the battle between their tongues for dominance and Sora began unbuckling Roxas' checkered belt. Roxas sighed from relief after Sora managed to get rid of his checkered vans and skinny jeans.

"S-Sora," Roxas gasped, and the oxygen flowed through his lungs along with the scent of Sora. He couldn't wait any longer for him; he had to have Sora inside of him now.

"Yeah? You want me to stop?" he asked, teasing.

"No!" Roxas shouted and then continued, "I want you to keep going."

Sora smiled, removing his own belt and sliding his jeans down and kicking them off towards the floor. He grabbed Roxas and put him on top of himself, taking his head in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Roxas took a wad of Sora's boxers in his each of his hands and pulled them slowly down Sora's flawless legs. He threw the pair of boxers across the room and as Roxas' breath blew over Sora's member, Sora threw his head back in pleasure. Roxas took the throbbing member in his hands and began stroking it gently.

As Roxas removed his hand from Sora's member, Sora sat up and reached for Roxas' boxers, grabbing the elastic and fiercely throwing them, too, like his own, across the room. He grabbed Roxas and pulled his body towards himself, their revealed members colliding.

They were rolling around on the bed until Roxas was on the bottom and Sora was on the top. After a brief makeout, Sora broke off this last kiss and took two of his fingers and placed them into his mouth. He coated them fully with his saliva, wrapping his tongue around them like a ringpop. He then took them from his mouth and guided them down towards Roxas' hard member. Roxas knew what was next, and although the stretching may be painful, Roxas found that concentrating on what was coming _directly _after made it all worth the pain.

Sora inserted the coated digits into Roxas' entrance, and Roxas squealed as they dug deep inside of him. His hands grabbed Sora's shoulders and he dug his nails into Sora's skin. Sora was tolerating the pain for the love of Roxas, and he repeatedly kissed Sora's stomach, chest, and blew hot air onto his hard member.

Sora was now scissoring Roxas and Roxas' eyes were clamped shut because of the pain. Sweat began dripping down his cheeks and he kept grabbing onto Sora's shoulders, but when he pressed too hard Sora yelped in pain because of his former injury. Roxas' senses returned and he remembered the sensitive area on Sora. He whispered 'I'm sorry', and Sora kept scissoring Roxas until it was finished. He removed the digits, and took Roxas' head into his hands.

"You ready for me?" Sora asked, challenging.

"Of… course," Roxas answered, panting.

Sora smiled wolfishly and took Roxas' left leg and rested it on his shoulder with his left hand on the bed and his right hand cradling Sora's neck. He guided his hard member towards Roxas' entrance, and slowly inserted his dick into Roxas. Roxas gasped suddenly as Sora's length was pressed inside him; the feeling irresistibly addicting.

Sora began to slowly push his member deeper and deeper into Roxas, until he hit Roxas' prostate and Roxas shuddered in sheer euphoria.

"H-harder, Sora, I can handle it," said Roxas, gasping for air.

Sora nodded, and pressed himself deeper and harder into Roxas. Roxas let out squeals and groans every few seconds, as did Sora.

Their bodies began to perspire and their wet bodies were sliding together as Sora's member was plunging into Roxas.

"F-faster!" Roxas screamed.

Sora understood Roxas' command, and he began pumping faster and harder until their bodies, mainly Sora's, were beginning to grow exhausted.

And as Sora was pushing into Roxas, Roxas' own erect member was pushing against Sora's stomach. Subconsciously Sora grabbed Roxas' throbbing member and began to thrust. Roxas groaned in satisfaction because of Sora, and Sora began thrusting Roxas' dick faster along with pushing into Roxas.

"I-I can feel myself coming, Rox. It's soon," Sora told him, though still going hard.

"D-don't p-pull out," Roxas commanded. "I want your seed inside me," Roxas managed a smile.

Sora smiled back, and continued thrusting his dick into Roxas. And as he was almost ready to climax the muscles of Roxas' walls tightened around Sora's member and Sora's seed was shot deep into Roxas. Roxas' dick, too, climaxed and the seed bursted all over both of their stomachs.

The hot liquid poured through him, and Roxas was high from the euphoria. Sora's sweating body collapsed onto Roxas from exhaustion, and all Sora kept repeating was "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I l-love you too, S-Sora," Roxas smiled, though equally exhausted as Sora. Their bodies were stuck together because of the sweat and cum, and Sora lay exhausted on top of Roxas.

Sora then realized that he was still buried inside of Roxas and he began to remove his now going-flaccid member from Roxas' entrance.

Sora took himself out of Roxas and plopped over and lay next to Roxas.

"That was, amazing," Roxas said, still dazed.

"So you had a g-good time, then?" Sora asked with his usual, exhausted grin.

"Of course, babe. You were so… good. It was the best we've had, _ever_," Roxas laughed.

"Thanks," Sora said, blushing. He then noticed that he and Roxas lay completely naked on Roxas' bed. And for the first time, Sora didn't care whether he was clothed or not. He loved Roxas and Roxas loved him back. And he just had the greatest time he'd ever had in his life. Though, he did worry if he had hurt Roxas.

"I hope I didn't go to hard, though. I didn't hurt you, right? I'm sorry if I did, Roxas."

"No no, not at all. I'm perfect. Tired, and sticky, but perfect. I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Rox," and with that Sora leaned over and kissed Roxas. Roxas took Sora's head in his hands and kissed him back. Sora broke the kiss and nestled into the crook of Roxas' neck, his right hand resting on Roxas' bare chest and his right leg intertwining with those of Roxas. He shut his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend.

Roxas pulled his comforter over himself and Sora and either out of sheer exhaustion, or because it had been so long since they'd slept together, both Roxas and Sora drifted into sleep and for the first time in a while, Sora didn't have any nightmares; just sweet, sweet dreams.

--

Roxas woke abruptly when he heard a car door slammed shut. He looked over to his digital clock, which told him it was 3 A.M. Roxas then looked down at Sora, whose arms were wrapped around his waist.

He jerked up quickly and woke Sora as he ran to the window. Sora opened his eyes and saw Roxas standing with his boxers on and looking outside his window. Sora smiled softly and sat up on Roxas' bed, the comforter covering most of his waist and below.

Roxas saw as his dad stumbled to their front door from a long night at the bar.

His heart began to beat tremendously. How was he going to explain a naked Sora in his bed at 3 A.M.?!

He ran over to his bed and grabbed both of Sora's arms, pulling him out of the bed. Roxas' dad was now in the house and making his way to Roxas' room.

"Sora, you have to go out through the window! My d-dad's already in the h-house!" Roxas whispered loudly. He was gathering Sora's clothes on the floor.

"What?!" Sora asked, too loud for the time of night and the time of place.

"Shh!" commanded Roxas. He pushed the clothes into Sora's arms and ran to his window.

He opened it just wide enough for Sora to slip through. He would make his way out of the window and across the street to his parked car. Hopefully, Roxas' dad was too drunk to notice Sora's car.

Sora almost tripped as he ran to the window while attempting to put his boxers on. No way was he going streaking at 3 A.M. Not without Roxas, he thought.

"I'll t-talk to you later, Sora. H-hurry, leave!" Roxas told him as he panicked. Roxas' dad was now drunkenly stumbling down Roxas' hallway and his hand was reaching for the knob.

Sora had one leg out of the window when Roxas' dad gripped the knob. Roxas pushed Sora out of the window, and the lock on the window hooked around Sora's boxers and ripped them right off.

Roxas heard him hit the bushes outside and closed the window immediately, throwing the ripped boxers under his bed. He jumped onto his bed and pretended to be reading as his dad walked in.

"What the hell are you doing awake at 1 in the morning?" his dad grumbled drunkenly. He reeked of beer and smoke.

"It's 3 o'clock dad, and I'm reading," Roxas told him.

"You being a smart ass?" his dad asked.

"N-no, I was just telling you the time," Roxas answered. His dad was the worst person to get into an argument with when he was drunk.

"Well I didn't fucking ask for the time, you pathetic kid," his father blurted out.

Roxas was so fed up with dealing with his drunken father every night for his entire life. Who was he to call Roxas pathetic? Roxas was a good person. No matter what anybody said, Roxas knew he was a good person. He would be successful and he would be better than his father could ever be. But his father was an alcoholic bastard who probably by now had every STD known to man. If anyone was pathetic, it was surely his father.

"I'm not pathetic," Roxas said. He knew that he was going to regret it, but he had to stand up for himself. He was tired of getting ran over like road kill.

"Excuse me?" his father asked, almost surprised.

"I'm n-not pathetic," Roxas chocked out.

His father stumbled to Roxas' bed and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the bed, throwing him onto the floor.

He father forced his shoe into Roxas' rib cage and Roxas squealed in pain.

Then he kicked Roxas in the side repeatedly until Roxas was begging for him to stop.

He leaned down and grabbed Roxas by his spiky hair.

"You're the most pathetic piece of shit, it's a wonder your mother killed herself in that so called 'accident', she was trying to get away from her fucked-up son!" he yelled. He threw Roxas' head to the floor.

"T-that's not true!" Roxas yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes now, although he knew very well that his mother loved him. "She loved me," Roxas said, "but she hated you!"

His father kicked him again, and stumbled drunkenly out of the room, leaving a bleeding Roxas on the floor silently sobbing to himself.

--

Sora and his now naked self hit the rose bushes underneath Roxas' window. It was freezing outside as Sora grabbed his shirt and his socks that he managed to get from Roxas and checked the street for any cars or witnesses.

He silently ran across the street completely naked to his car, and jumped inside. He thought if he put his shirt on it would look like he was fully clothed. Any other boy and his hair would have been messy, but for Sora, what were the odds of that? Sora's hair always seemed to be perfect as it defied gravity.

He took off from Roxas' curb and made his way home, hoping to sneak silently through his back door so that he wouldn't be caught nude. He parked in front of his house and, of course, looked for any witnesses. He began to walk, but he made a run for his back door as he saw two headlights coming down his street.

He made his way inside his house and silently walked to his room. He walked over to his top drawer and put on some fresh new boxers, took off his shirt, and plopped onto his bed. This day may have just started, but it was already more exciting than most, thought Sora.

--

Monday, March 25th 2008

Sora parked in the student parking lot as the bell for first period had just rung. He walked to the English building, and was in Mr. Nakashima's class seconds before the late bell rang. He sat in his assigned seat next to Roxas and Kairi and noticed as Roxas was more depressed than your usual just-laid teenager. Perhaps it was because they hadn't talked all day yesterday.

"What's up?" Sora asked Roxas, ignoring Mr. Nakashima as he read the school's bulletin.

"N-nothing…" Roxas replied, and Sora immediately knew that something was up.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked him.

"I'll tell you after class," Roxas said.

Sora waited impatiently throughout first period to hear what was wrong with Roxas, and finally after Mr. Nakashima's boring lecture, the bell rang and Roxas and Sora met up in the empty hallway.

"Okay, Roxas, what's wrong? I'm dying to know," Sora said.

"First, Sora, I'm sorry I pushed you out of the window. I didn't want you to get caught is all," Roxas said.

"Oh, it's fine. But you do owe me a pair of boxers," Sora smiled and Roxas nodded.

"My dad went crazy, Sora. He beat me up r-really badly this t-time," Roxas said, stuttering on the last syllables. He lifted up his shirt and showed Sora the bruises on his chest and stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas, why didn't you come to my house? God, this makes me so mad. That bastard," Sora said. He grabbed Roxas and hugged him tight.

"Not too hard, Sora. I'm pretty sore as it is," Roxas said, and attempted a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, this is all my fault. I should have left when I was going to the first time, none of this would have happened," Sora told him.

"That's not true, Sora. My dad beat me up simply because he was drunk and bored. You had nothing to do with that. And besides, if you left, we wouldn't have had all the fun that we did," Roxas told him.

They kissed and walked the rest of the empty hallway hand in hand. This seemed to be going well until Kairi and Naminé walked through the main building's doors and up to Roxas and Sora who were holding hands. They were too busy talking to realize that their friends had walked through the doors in the first place and were surprised to see them.

"Uhm, are you two… holding hands?" Kairi asked, shocked. She looked at her two best friends as if they were aliens, which is what they both tried to avoid by keeping their relationship secret.

Sora quickly took his hand from Roxas and stepped away from Roxas as though he was diagnosed with skin cancer that second.

"R-Roxas had to take out his contacts because they were bugging him so I was leading him to the second period, his eyesight is really bad," Sora told them, and they seemed to believe it. Roxas shot him an almost angry glare, as though he was upset that Sora was trying to protect their secret. But then he looked towards Kairi and Naminé and smiled.

"Yeah, I can't see at all. Is that you Naminé?" Roxas asked, going along with Sora's façade.

Kairi and Naminé giggled and Naminé answered, "Yes, Roxas, it's me."

Sora and Roxas laughed along nervously, and Sora asked, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot my book in Mr. Nakashima's class. I'll just be a second," Kairi answered.

She went inside their class and returned a few seconds later with her red psychology text book, and the four teens made their way to their second period.

-----------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the **LEMON** chapter

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Questions? Comments? Leave them in a **review! **:D

Thank you for reading!

- Sincerely Sora


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

Well, it's been a while since I've updated. So, here's Chapter 5 of **F.L.R!**

It's summer now so, hopefully the next update won't take tooo long.

Thanks & enjoy ;D

- Sincerely Sora

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**For the** _Love_ **of Roxas**

Tuesday, April 2nd 2008

Sora didn't exactly know _why _he was running. And he didn't know exactly _what _he was running away from. All he knew was that he and Roxas were running down the familiar residential area of Twilight Town. It was then that Sora figured he must be dreaming. But it seemed so real, as if he was actually running with Roxas whose hand was grasping his arm.

"W-what's going on?" Sora asked the dream-Roxas frantically. The Roxas looked at him with a terrified expression, but still kept forward and Sora subconsciously followed, not having any control over his actions.

The Roxas pointed behind them and Sora took a quick glance to see a car rapidly following them. He understood now; they were being followed.

So he continued running with Roxas until the car pulled in front of them and the black, tinted window nearest them opened.

Out of the window came an arm holding a jet black gun. It was pointing directly at them, and the Roxas stood in front of Sora, guarding him from the bullet.

"NO!" Sora screamed. He couldn't allow the Roxas to take the hit.

But, he couldn't do anything. All he could do was stand there and watch this mysterious figure pull the trigger.

The bullet launched from the gun towards Roxas and it tore through his skin and then tore right though Sora as well who was standing directly behind the Roxas. And as the bullet took his life along with Roxas', he awoke immediately. So I was dreaming, he thought.

Sora rose from his bed to realize that he slept through his alarm and it was already 7:09. He sprinted to his bathroom and threw off his boxers, stepping into the freezing-cold shower without the time to wait for it to warm up. He soaped and rinsed, shampooed and rinsed, and turned off the water abruptly, sprinting into his bedroom. He frantically pulled his favorite red and black checkered boxers to his hips and threw on a t-shirt and some shorts, and slipped into his black flip flops. He raced downstairs; grabbing his school bag and his keys and was out the door by 7:30. It had been the fastest Sora had ever gotten ready in his life.

He jumped into his silver four-door and backed out of his driveway and drove the busy streets of a new morning until he reached his high school and ran to Mr. Nakashima's class. The late bell had already rung when he arrived, panting and sweaty, to his English class. He sauntered to his chair and, with a huff, collapsed into his seat next to his friends. They both laughed at the sight of their exhausted friend and Mr. Nakashima sighed at the trivial amusement of teenagers. He marked on his roster that Sora was late and continued on with reading the bulletin.

"What's up?" asked Kairi, who was trying to hold back the laughter Roxas and her contained.

Sora glanced up at them both and sat up in his seat, attempting to cool off.

"I woke up late," he told them, and added, "what's so funny?"

"Kairi and I were just talking about you when you walked in," Roxas laughed.

Sora looked at Roxas and then at Kairi and they seemed to know something that Sora did not.

"Well what were you guys talking about?" Sora asked, the curiosity obvious in his voice.

"I'll tell you later," Roxas said, and winked in Sora's direction. Sora smiled and looked up to Mr. Nakashima as he monotonously read the bulletin to the class.

--

Sora's house door was slammed shut as he and Roxas raced upstairs to his bedroom.

The door to Sora's bedroom swung open and when Sora entered Roxas entered behind him and shut the door. Sora's back was towards Roxas as he was looking at the window and Roxas hugged Sora from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his head into Sora's back and smiled softly to himself at Sora's irresistible scent. Sora turned around and took Roxas' head in his hands.

"What were you and Kairi talking about earlier today?"

Roxas laughed silently and pulled Sora's body closer to his own.

"Nothing much," Roxas said with his taunting grin.

"Please, Roxas, tell me," Sora pleaded with his huge, blue, puppy dog eyes.

"Look, it's not important. We were just talking."

Roxas removed his arms from Sora's waist and lay down on Sora's bed with his intertwined hands cradling his head and his legs dangling off the side.

"If it wasn't important," Sora began towards his bed and placed his hands on either side of Roxas' body, "then you wouldn't have said you'd tell me later, and later is now."

"Fine fine, I'll tell you. But you can't get mad alright?" said Roxas, and Sora only nodded as he trailed his hand from Roxas' knee to his groin. When he reached it Roxas giggled and Sora looked up at him with a smile. Roxas smiled back at him and gasped when Sora suddenly began removing his shirt. Sora removed it from Roxas' body and threw it on the floor and began trailing up Roxas' torso with his lips, kissing any piece of skin his lips could find. He reached Roxas' neck and caressed the skin gently. He kissed his jaw bone and moved to Roxas' lips, who were awaiting the pair of lips for quite some time. They made out briefly until Roxas took Sora and rolled on top of him and left Sora on the bottom. Sora took Roxas' shorts and slid them down his legs and along with the shorts went his boxers. Sora grabbed onto Roxas' erect member and began stroking it and Roxas fell back onto the bed and was lying directly next to Sora.

Sora was still stroking Roxas and Roxas was reaching for Sora's shorts. He tugged them down Sora's legs far enough to gain entry into Sora's boxers, and removed the boxers soon thereafter. He began to thrust Sora's member as Sora continued to thrust his own. And soon, Roxas could feel himself ready to cum. The head of his member was burning hot and he felt the hot liquid erupt like a volcano into the hands of his boyfriend, but he continued thrusting Sora' member until his, too, came into Roxas' hand.

They lay there staring up at the ceiling as their hands were both enveloped in each other's seed. Roxas began wiping Sora's seed on his stomach and Sora did the same, and after their hands were empty Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him off of the bed. Roxas' body met Sora's and they collided for a moment and Sora wrapped his legs around Roxas and his flaccid member was pressed into Roxas' as Roxas wobbled to Sora's bathroom. He set Sora down on the tiled bathroom floor and walked to the glass door of the shower. He turned the water on and set it to HOT and turned around to grab Sora and take him into the shower.

They both stepped in to the rushing water as they closed the glass door behind them. Sora squeezed a handful of soap into his hands and began rubbing Roxas' entire body. He started with his torso and the white soap suds soon covered his entire body. Sora especially scrubbed Roxas' stomach so that the sticky substances from before would be fully cleansed from his body. And then as Sora finished with washing Roxas, it was Roxas' turn to wash Sora. He took a handful of the soap from before and began cleansing his boyfriend, paying special attention to his stomach and his member. When they were both rinsed off they stepped out of the shower and after drying each other off walked back into Sora's room and they both lay on his bed after both putting on their boxers.

They stared up at the ceiling for a while in complete silence as Sora lay happily on Roxas and Roxas played with Sora's chocolate brown hair, which seemed to dry at an incredibly fast rate. It wasn't until Sora's voice broke through Roxas' thoughts that he had looked at the beautiful face of his boyfriend since their shower together. Roxas knew Sora was self-conscious, but he had _no _reason to be. Sora could possibly be one of the only people Roxas knew that could pull off being cute and hot at the same exact time. It was that carefree smile that he gave Roxas that made Roxas' heart melt each time he received it. Roxas also loved the way Sora could light up a dark room with his personality. It was infectious, and even if Roxas felt horrible, the first sight of Sora and it seemed nothing else mattered but to make Sora the happiest person in the world because he deserved it.

Roxas then realized that Sora was waiting for a response to a question that he didn't exactly hear.

"S-sorry, what'd you say?"

"What were you and Kairi talking about? You said you were going to tell me but then we got…distracted."

"Oh, right. Well, I told Kairi I was gay yesterday."

Sora stared directly at Roxas, but he didn't have his usual carefree smile, it was more of a horrified frown.

"You t-told her you were gay? What happened?"

"Well that's not all, exactly," Roxas said as his cheeks flushed pink.

Sora rose from the bed immediately and looked directly at Roxas who was lying on the bed in his adorable boxers. But Sora wasn't supposed to be checking out Roxas he was supposed to be angry!

"Don't tell me you told her about us!" Sora frantically shrieked after a few moments

"No no, I didn't do that yet," Roxas told him, and he stood up too. He put his hands up as if he was surrendering to the police.

"What did you tell her?!"

"I just told her that I had a crush on you. That's why we were laughing this morning, because you walked in and you looked… hot?" Roxas laughed. He stepped closer to Sora as if expecting a hug. But Sora backed up and kept looking at Roxas with his eye brows furrowed and his lips turned into a frustrated frown.

"Why'd you do that? Roxas this could ruin everything!"

"I told her because I trust her. Kairi was totally fine with me being gay. And she was fine with me liking you. Sora, I think we should tell Kairi about us. I know she'll accept us, and it'd be a lot easier to have at least one person who knows about us. That way we won't have to pretend around _everyone_," said Roxas, who seemed to have figured everything out.

"No no no we can't tell her. It'll ruin everything, what happens if she slips to Naminé or Riku? Can't we wait until graduation? It's only a month away, Roxas!"

"Sora, I can't wait any more. I know we've been waiting for a while but, I'm tired of pretending that you aren't mine. I love you Sora, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. That's why we're going to tell her this Saturday, when we'll already be on spring break. She'll have an entire week to think about it and come Monday she won't even remember. What do you say?" asked Roxas, with honest integrity.

"No. "

Roxas looked at Sora and this time it was his turn to wear the frown. "Please, Sora, do this for me?"

"No Roxas we're not going to blow everything this close to the finish line. Why can't you wait one month?"

"Because I'm done waiting, Sora. Are we even going to tell people at graduation? You're probably going to be like, 'No let's wait until we're 20' and then after that it'll be 'Let's wait till we're 22'. If you're so ashamed of being with me, then fine. I'm leaving," and Roxas grabbed his shirt and shorts and began towards Sora's bedroom door.

"I never said that, Roxas. I'm not ashamed of being with you. I'm just not ready."

"Well when are you going to be ready Sora?"

"I…I don't know, okay? I don't know anything anymore."

"Well give me a call when you find out."

Roxas closed the door to Sora's bedroom behind him and left his boyfriend behind as well.

Sora sat back down on his bed and fell back onto his comforter. This had been one of the first times he and Roxas had ever gotten into an argument and Roxas was really serious this time about telling Kairi. Plenty of times before Roxas joked about telling Riku and laughing at his reaction or telling Naminé and watching her disappoint as Roxas wasn't straight. But he _really_ wanted to tell Kairi this time and he was going to do if it Sora didn't do anything. But what was he supposed to do? Roxas was right. Sora had planned to come clean about everything at graduation but now that it was a single month away he didn't think that was such a good idea anymore. When was he going to stop running away from his fears? Why couldn't he just accept he was gay and let the world judge him however they wanted. Why couldn't he do this for the love of his boyfriend, for the love of Roxas?

--

Friday, April 5th 2008

It was sixth period the day that school was out for Spring break and Sora and Roxas' entire Economics Honors class was bustling with the excitement.

"Now class," their teacher was saying, "don't forget that your projects are due the Monday that we come back."

The class groaned with the reminder of homework over the break.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you all don't want homework but that's what comes along with honors classes," she reminded them.

The bell rang suddenly and the depression that their teacher had created was shattered as seniors everywhere were ready to live up their last high school spring break.

Roxas and Sora were silently walking to their cars when Sora noticed Roxas was staring blankly into space.

"Nice day we're having," Sora started. It had been one of the first things they had said since their big argument on Tuesday, other than 'Can I borrow a pencil?' and 'What was English homework?'

Roxas just nodded to Sora's comment, not necessarily paying attention but not necessarily blatantly ignoring him.

"S-something wrong?" Sora asked with mock curiously. Of course something was wrong, but he was trying to get Roxas to talk.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"W-well you seem a little upset," Sora pointed out. Once again, he was _obviously_ upset. But did you just hear that? Three words! That's more than Wednesday and Thursday combined!

"I'm fine," Roxas answered, blankly.

"So are we d-doing something tonight?" Sora asked, but with honest curiosity this time. He wasn't expecting Roxas to agree. Rather, he expected him to give him some excuse like, 'I have to stay home with my dad'.

"I was actually thinking we could go to the clock tower. You know, just us two."

"S-sounds good. When should I pick you up?" asked Sora, who was debating on whether to cheer in happiness or question as to what they were going to be doing at the clock tower. Make-up? He hoped so. Makeout? He _really _hoped so.

"How about we both drive their separately," Roxas suggested.

"O-oh, okay, sure. Well, see you later then, Roxas," Sora said as his car beeped signally it was unlocked. He stepped in, started the engine, and drove out of the student parking lot of Twilight High.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Ooh another cliffhanger? What _is _going to happen at that clock tower?

You guys are just gunna have to wait for the next chapter!

Again, **reviews** would be greatly appreciated :]

Thanks for reading!

- Sincerely Sora


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

So last chapter I left you guys on a cliffhanger,

so I hope everyone's ready to find out what Roxas' plans are!

Hope you enjoy Chapter Six, the longest chapter of F.L.R. by far!

- Sincerely Sora

**----------------------------------------**

**For the** Love **of Roxas**

At 7:30 Sora drove to the clock tower that Roxas had decided on earlier that day and when he arrived he saw Roxas' car parked there and when he looked up, saw Roxas' feet dangling off the side.

Sora made his way up to the top of the clock tower after climbing all of the flights of stairs and finally reached Roxas.

"Hey," Sora said, and Roxas looked up to Sora.

"Sit down, Sora," Roxas told him.

Sora obeyed Roxas' command and sat down with his feet dangling over the side; similar to Roxas.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing," Roxas answered. He seemed distant, as if he was operating on autopilot.

"So is there is a reason you brought me up here?" asked Sora with honest curiosity.

"Yeah, there is, actually," Roxas said, though his voice was barely audible.

"Well what is it?" Sora asked, hoping Roxas had something exciting in store.

"Sora," Roxas started, "I… can't do this anymore."

Sora's heart stopped and his blood rushed suddenly from his groin, which was hoping for excitement, up to his face.

"W-what do you mean, Roxas?"

"I can't keep doing this!" Roxas yelled. Autopilot was off and he was finally speaking for himself. "I can't keep pretending, Sora."

"W-what are you s-saying?" asked Sora, who was now at a loss of words.

"I'm saying that I can't keep living this lie. I can't handle it anymore, this secret is killing me. I can't keep pretending you're just another one of my friends with Kairi and Naminé when you were so much more than that to me. And I get it, you're not ready. But I can't live like this anymore, Sora."

After 30 seconds of painful silence from Sora who noticed the past tense of how he _was _a lot to Roxas, Roxas continued.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I really am. And you know that I'll always love you, but I can't do it anymore."

"S-so you're b-breaking up w-with me..?"

"I'm sorry Sora," Roxas paused. "But sometimes, you have to let go of the people you love."

Sora's voice began to disappear. He began to feel his throat closing, and he couldn't seem to be able to breathe. The lump in his throat grew to what seemed like the size of a baseball.

Roxas didn't know what else to say. He stood up, and Sora's legs stood up too although he couldn't feel them moving at all. It was his turn to be on autopilot.

"I'll see you around, Sora," Roxas said, and the pain he felt was apparent in his voice. But the pain he felt wasn't comparable to what Sora was feeling.

But Sora didn't hear that last part as his senses were now failing him. But what Sora did hear were Roxas' footsteps calmly walking down the clock tower stairs, leaving Sora behind.

It was at this moment that he considered suicide.

It was would be a quick trip from the top of the clock tower to the bottom if he jumped now, and the pain would be over soon. Hell, he might even beat Roxas to the bottom.

But Sora quickly ruled that out in his head. What would it do to his family if he were to die?

Sora was surprised at how rational he was being. But once he started thinking of Roxas, all of Sora's rational thoughts disappeared into the darkness. It was like he was surrounded by this darkness and it was slowly eating him alive.

His world now collapsed and was crushing Sora underneath its massive weight.

Molten tears bursted from his eyes and the tears were clouding his vision. But he heard Roxas' car engine start up and take off from the curb.

But he didn't care about where Roxas was going and what his destination was. All he wanted was for Roxas to appear next to him, wiping the tears from his face and telling him that it was just another one of his nightmares.

But what had just happened wasn't a nightmare, it was a reality.

A terrifying reality that Sora didn't think was possible.

Sora's legs were numb and he was now on his knees on top of the clock tower as tears he thought he never had were pouring from his eyes, onto the cement beneath him. He chocked and gasped and cried and wept. And although his heart began beating once again, he felt dead. Dead from the inside out.

Sora was now having an out-of-body experience, watching himself on top of the clock tower slowly dying. And since Roxas wasn't there to help him out of this one, he had to help himself.

But Sora couldn't listen to his own reasoning or his own advice. All he wanted to do now was to wake up to this morning again and hopefully he could avoid this ever happening.

And after about thirty minutes of sitting on the clock tower while the sun had set and the clouds and the rain were rolling in from the coast, Sora felt enough composure to finally attempt to stand and therefore attempt to escape this hell he was trapped in.

So Sora stood, and his wobbling legs managed to support his weight. He made his way down the seemingly endless stairs of the clock tower and he made it to the bottom within a few minutes.

He wobbled over to his car, and when it unlocked he sat inside and once again began to bawl. But when he pressed his head against the steering wheel and the horn sounded right into his ear, he jerked up and regained his senses for a few seconds.

He ignited the engine, took off from the curb of the clock tower, and made his way home as it started to rain outside. The rain hit his windshield and all he wanted now was to be home where he could spend the next week thinking of ways to survive.

He was almost home when he heard a police siren sound behind his car.

"Shit!" he yelled, although the only person that heard him was himself since there was an empty passenger seat next to him. He turned down the radio and pulled over to the curb and the police car pulled up right behind him.

He was searching for his registration in his glove box when the cop tapped on his window and he rolled it down, allowing the cold and rain to penetrate the warm sanctuary of his car.

"C-can I help you o-officer?" Sora's voice cracked. It had been a while since he had talked to anyone besides himself and he had just recently found his voice again.

"License and registration please," the cop said. He grabbed them from Sora's hands and continued, "Do you realize that you ran through a stop sign about 3 blocks ago?" the officer's deep voice boomed.

"N-no officer, I didn't know there was a stop sign there," Sora told him.

"Ignorance of the law doesn't give you the right to disobey it. You could have killed someone, you know that?"

"Y-yes, of course, officer," Sora said.

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"O-of course not! I'm only eighteen!" Sora told him, beginning to panic.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step outside the vehicle," the cop told him.

Sora groaned and reluctantly stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut and sighed, thinking of how this day couldn't get any worse. His boyfriend left him to die on the clock tower, and now he was going to get arrested for something he didn't even do. It was the perfect beginning to "the best spring break ever".

After a while outside in the rain, Sora had finished all of the cop's stupid tests like stating the ABC's and walking in straight lines.

"Your eyes are bloodshot, you're not walking in a straight line, and you said that you haven't been drinking?" the cop asked disbelievingly.

"Officer my eyes are blood shot from when I was crying because my boyfriend broke up wi-," Sora stopped midsentence when he realized what mistake he had just made.

"_Boyfriend_? You're one of those _gays_?" the cop asked, disgusted. So much for neutrality, thought Sora.

"Yes, officer, I'm one of the _those_," Sora told him with a slight annoyance in his tone, and as soon as it came out of his mouth he realized that he'd never _officially _told anyone about him being gay other than Roxas. But now with Roxas out of his life, nothing else mattered. If he got burned at the stake, then oh well.

The officer quickly ripped off the ticket and handed it to Sora along with his registration and license and walked away without a word.

_Well that sure is a conversation killer_, Sora thought.

Sora got back into his car, turned on the engine, and finished the drive until he pulled up in front of his house. He stepped out, quickly wobbled inside, climbed the stairs, and stumbled to his room.

He dropped his car keys on his desk and plopped on his bed, face down. He began to cry again, and shake uncontrollably as the reality of a life without Roxas dawned on him. He took a pillow and screamed into it, hoping his family wouldn't happen to stumble into his room.

The sad thing is he felt more obligated to tell people about Roxas and himself now that they were separated more than when they were together. How was he just supposed to pretend that everything was alright, when they were around all of their friends? How could he ever look at Roxas the same again, after he did this? How could he move on after this? How could his heart ever heal after taking such a huge blow?

Sora at this point didn't see any solutions to his problems. How was he supposed to face this _retarded_ anti-gay town without Roxas there to help him? There was no way he could handle this alone. He felt as if he was in a bubble without oxygen and now he was left to gasp for air.

And that's exactly what he was attempting to do: trying to breathe.

But it was so hard to breathe every time he pictured Roxas' face in his mind. He hated picturing Roxas with another guy, but Sora didn't believe that Roxas, with his extreme good looks, would stay a single man for long.

And then, after all the sadness Sora had was ejected through the tears, the anger began.

What the _hell_ was Roxas thinking? We had a month until graduation! He couldn't wait a single month? He's waited for this since the beginning of junior year and then when everything's about to get better, he's willing to throw everything away that we've had?

And now tears of anger flowed from Sora's eyes. How could he let Roxas slip away so easily, without a fight at all?

Sora cried himself to sleep that night, but oddly enough, he slept a dreamless sleep.

--

Sora woke up the next morning feeling as though he was crushed by a gummi ship.

His muscles ached, his head pounded, his eyes were swollen, and his nose was raw from all of the tissues he had used over the past twelve or so hours.

And when he pried his eyes open, his first glance was at the date circled on his calendar. April 6th, 2008. Today was the day that Roxas had wanted to tell Kairi that they were together and in love.

And then it hit him. He and Roxas weren't together and they weren't in love anymore.

Tears built up in his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time since Roxas' famous line, "sometimes you have to let go of the people you love."

Those 11 words kept replaying in his head like a broken record.

Sometimes, you have to _let go_ of the people you _love_.

Well, Sora thought, who ever made that stupid phrase obviously hadn't ever had anyone leave them before.

Because it _**sucked**_.

But what Sora kept desperately trying to figure out was what would give Roxas a reason to do this?

Roxas had told Sora plenty of times that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him and that all of this was worth it. So, why now? Why did Roxas all of a sudden crack under the pressure? And why did it have to lead to this? Things were just fine without telling Kairi or Naminé so why did he all of a sudden _need _to tell them.

Sora looked at his phone and it told him that he had one unread message.

He hoped that it was Roxas. But then, why would it be? And what would it say? Perhaps something along the lines of:

"Hi, Sora, regarding yesterday, I'm sorry if I broke your heart. It's just something I had to do. So what's up? :D".

But when he looked it was from Kairi. And when he read it he quickly had to read it over because he wasn't prepared for what it was going to say the first time.

"Sora, Roxas told me everything about you guys being together and breaking up last night. I'm soo sorry. Are you okay, Sora?"

Hmm, what an odd question: "Are you okay?" Well, of course he wasn't okay. Roxas ripped out his heart, threw it on the floor, stepped on it, and burned it to pieces. But what Sora was happy to see was that Kairi didn't care if her best friends were gay and had a secret relationship, she cared if he was alright. And oddly enough Sora wasn't upset that Roxas told her without asking him. They weren't together anymore so it didn't matter.

So he answered in the best possible way he could: "No, Kairi, I'm not okay. But thanks for the concern," and he pressed send.

He attempted to stand but flopped over onto his red-sheeted mattress.

He stared up to his ceiling imaging all of the times he and Roxas had laid there, together. Together as a couple.

Well, those days were over. They were long gone. And with that realization, Sora went into hysterics.

Tears were falling from his eyes onto his sheets, and mucus was running from his nose. He looked at his hands through the blurry vision due to the tears, and noticed his hands were cut and bruised. This must have happened when he repeatedly hit the cement on the clock tower, he assumed.

The baseball-sized lump returned to his throat, and he felt as though he would die any second. At least then he wouldn't have to suffer through all of this pain. But then once again he thought of his family and death was eliminated from his list of options.

He was making himself sick by lying there slowly killing himself, and he leaned over to his trash can and violently threw up. But because he hadn't eaten for a while, the only thing that came up was clear stomach acid. He rolled back over onto his back and looked at his phone which once again told him he had an unread message, from Kairi.

"Sora, why didn't you tell me that you were gay sooner, you know I would accept you no matter what!" read the text.

"Becauase Kairi, Roxas and I were tryng to keep it a secrt. I cant type rght now, kairi. I'll see you lter," Sora texted, and after he reread it he noticed how many mistakes he had made because of his teary vision.

He set down his phone and wobbled to his adjoining bathroom. He opened the glass shower door and turned on the shower to HOT. He stood in front of his mirror, and didn't even recognize the person looking back at him.

He was normally a cheerful person, with gravity-defying hair.

But this person, this _antisora_, was completely different. He was not cheerful and his hair was not defying gravity. Instead it was lying there dead on his head, seemingly as depressed as the person it belonged to.

This antisora had been obviously crying for some time, as his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His nose was rosy red, and his lips were chapped. And instead of Sora's usual grin this being wore a deep frown.

After a while the mirror had fogged up, and Sora realized that he'd been standing in front of the mirror for quite a while. He closed the bathroom door and removed his boxers and stepped inside the rush of boiling water.

He remembered the walls of this shower, how it seemed like it had been forever since he and Roxas were in here, washing up after they had just exchanged hand jobs. It seemed so lonely in the shower without Roxas there to hug and grab and laugh with.

He began to cry again, but the rushing water around him made it look as though water was simply running off his face. In here, Sora didn't have to pretend everything was alright when it clearly wasn't.

And he could yell and scream as loudly as he could and the water would drown everything out.

After he had rinsed and shampooed he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He walked to the mirror and wiped it with his hand, attempting to rid the mirror of the steam. And when he finally managed to see the image reflecting back to him, the antisora was still there, mocking him silently.

He hit the mirror abruptly with his fist, and the antisora hit him back. He screamed, and it screamed back at him. And then, in the mirror Roxas appeared next to the antisora, and an evil glare was plastered onto the antisora's face. He took Roxas' head in his hands and pushed his lips onto Roxas' and violently forced his tongue down Roxas' throat. Sora yelled at the top of his lungs and took his nearby hairbrush and threw it at the mirror.

He ran from his bathroom, slamming the door with all the energy he could muster up. He stammered to his bed and sat while he racked his brain for any trace of remaining sanity. He was literally going crazy without Roxas. Many times before he told Roxas, "I'd go crazy without you," without fully knowing the truth of his own words. And now he knew that all along he was correct; without Roxas he would go crazy.

He plopped onto his bed again and took his message-pending phone into his hands. Once again the message was from Kairi. It seemed Kairi was the only person he could talk to now.

"Sora, let's meet somewhere to talk. How about the clock tower?"

Sora's throat closed at the thought of returning to that dreaded place. He wanted to type a novel of words to throw at Kairi, but two single letters was all he needed to get his point across.

"No." and he sent the message.

He unwillingly stumbled to his dresser and took out his favorite pair of boxers, ones that he was given to by Roxas on his birthday last year.

He threw them to the floor and searched the drawer for any boxers that Roxas hadn't seen and/or removed. But then, Sora thought, if he removed them he probably saw what they looked like.

So he pulled out a pair of white boxer briefs back from freshman year he had crammed all the way to the back of the drawer. He didn't have to worry about anyone seeing his boxers anymore so that was a plus, he thought.

He put them on and immediately he remembered why he had pushed these all the way to the back of the drawer. There was hardly any room to breathe at all, and he became worried at the thought of getting hard in a pair of these. He walked to his wall-length mirror and laughed at himself, they were probably about a few sizes too small. He thought that Roxas would actually probably find these attractive, since Sora's member was practically visible through the seemingly transparent white cloth.

But Roxas wouldn't get the chance to see these, so that was his lose, Sora thought. And with that he walked from the wall-length mirror to his closet and picked out his favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He put them on and walked to his window to see the weather and decide what he thought was right to wear. It looked extremely dark outside for it being around 10 o' clock now. It also looked as though it was raining, and people outside had sweatshirts and pants. So Sora walked back to his closet and put on a black shirt and pulled a black sweater on too. Black, how appropriate.

He sat at his desk and began to turn on his computer monitor. He looked back at his phone and began reading the message that he had received.

And it was from Kairi. What a shock.

"Fine how about the coffee house. My treat?"

Sora groaned reluctantly. Kairi wasn't going to give up. He might as well go anyway, it's not like he had anything to lose. And he definitely didn't have any plans with Roxas.

"Fine."

**-----------------------------------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN**

Yes, Roxas and Sora have officially broken up D:

What's going to happen now between them?

Well you are just going to have to wait until the next chapter!

Oh and don't forget to leave a **review!**

Oh and also I'd like to thank everyone who helped me reach over a **thousand **hits on this story

I really appreciate it!

- Sincerely Sora


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys!**

So the last chapter was _quite _sad D:

Hopefully Kairi can make Sora feel better, he desperately needs some help!

So here's chapter seven of _For the Love of Roxas_

Hope everyone enjoys it!

- Sincerely Sora

_**-----------------------------**_

_For the ____ of Roxas_

Tap. Tap. Tap. Slurp. Tap. Tap. Tap. Slurp.

Sora monotonously looked at his watch again, though it had only changed by 13 seconds from the previous time he looked.

He set his head down on the cold, hard, wooden coffee-house table and wrapped his black-sweatered arms around his throbbing head.

How long was he going to have to wait for Kairi? Wasn't _she _supposed to be the one treating _him _to coffee?

And perhaps waiting would have been bearable if two nearby customers weren't gossiping over their love lives. And as much as Sora attempted to pound the meaningless chatter of the two drama-queens out of his head, at the same time he kept desperately trying to decode what they were saying.

"I know and I like totally thought after the third time we broke up we'd be like, done for good, y'know? But I don't know, like, I can't get over him."

"Oh my god, you are like totally too good for him, you need to like, move on."

"It's like totally not as easy as it sounds. I wish he would just make up his mind. Like, do you want me, or do you not, y'know?"

"You have no idea," thought Sora, and immediately he could have sworn he said it out loud.

"E-excuse me?" asked one of the girls, and after a few seconds, Sora rose from his cover and looked at the girl who spoke and she was looking directly back at Sora.

"U-uh n-nothing, sorry," stammered Sora he turned around and looked out the window, blatantly ignoring the two girls.

And his timing was impeccable, as Kairi had just entered the coffee house and began her stride towards her chocolate-haired best friend Sora. He rose from the table and she flew into his arms, and it felt reassuring. Reassuring that Sora wasn't alone with the two gossip girls and reassuring because Sora wasn't alone _in general_.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Are you alright, Sora? I'm sorry I'm late, there was an accident on the way here and I totally had to take a detour," said Kairi, who plopped down on the hard seats as well as Sora.

"I'm… better?" answered Sora in a questioning tone, as if trying to convince himself along with convincing Kairi. Well, he couldn't be much worse than he was last night, so better was probably the most appropriate adjective.

"Tell me everything Sora. I'm all ears," said Kairi.

"Well it's sort of a long story," said Sora, who began to try and rack his brain of the past events. It seemed much longer ago than just last night that Roxas had left him at the clock tower.

"Well then you better start now."

Sora looked up to his friend and she was smiling. But this smile didn't say, "I'm happy", it said, "Ready when you are," so he figured she was right. He better start now if he wanted to finish by the time spring break ended.

"Well where do you want me to start?"

"Star from the beginning," answered Kairi. "The very beginning."

"Fine. So, Roxas told you that we were together right?" asked Sora.

"Yes, he told me that you guys were together since like, the beginning of junior year. That's like, almost two years!"

"Yeah we were together for, a while. And, Roxas was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, before he told me that he was gay sophomore year I thought he was cute but, I knew nothing would ever happen because he was supposedly straight and I wasn't. But when he told me he was gay, it, it made me have hope. I mean for so long before he told me he was gay I told myself that I shouldn't be feeling those feelings about Roxas because he was straight but, when I knew he wasn't straight I thought I actually had a shot of getting with him eventually."

Kairi nodded for Sora to continue and he did so accordingly after a sip of his decaf coffee.

"I hadn't told anyone that I was gay back then, so when I told him on September 12th, 2006 it felt like a huge weight was lighted off of my shoulders. And I had no idea at all what was going to happen next. I remember it word for word, as if it were yesterday."

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon Sora, you know you can tell me anything!" begged Roxas. He was sitting directly next to his best friend Sora as they were playing their favorite video game at his Sora's house._

_Sora pressed the pause button and looked directly at Roxas. _

"_I… I just don't want our friendship to change," said Sora._

"_I promise it won't."_

"_You can't promise that, Roxas. You don't even know what it is."_

_Roxas laughed. "Well then, tell me! I told you I was gay, Sora, it can't be harder to say than _that."

_Sora laughed too. "You have no idea."_

"_You can trust me, Sora. Whatever it is, we'll still be friends."_

"_Maybe… maybe I don't want to be… just friends," said Sora, whose cheeks plumed a deep shade of red._

"_What do you mean, Sora?" asked Roxas, and if what he thought Sora meant was true, then he had a pretty good reason for his heart to be beating out of his chest._

"_N-nothing!" Sora replied too quickly, allowing Roxas to know he was definitely hiding something._

"_Do you think you're… gay?"_

_Sora looked as though he would pass out any second. "I-I never said that!"_

"_Well then why are you so red?" asked a laughing Roxas._

"_I-I don't… know," said Sora slowly. _

"_You know if you had a crush on me you could've just told me."_

_Sora knew he was going to regret what he was about to tell his best friend, but little did he know at the time, what he was about to tell Roxas would be the start of their lives together._

"_I was scared if I told you I liked you, you wouldn't want to be my friend," Sora said sheepishly._

_Roxas started laughing like Sora had never seen before. And soon, tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Sora didn't know how to take this, was Roxas laughing at _him_? His heart dropped even further than he thought possible. After a while of Roxas and his laughing tantrum, he looked back to Sora._

"_Sora, why would you think that? I'm gay, Sora, and you're incredibly cute. I'd be pretty crazy _not _to like you. But, I do. A lot."_

"_You do…?" Sora asked, almost speechless as the words of the boy in front of him hit him like a ton of bricks._

_**End flashback**_

"Wow you guys were so cute," Kairi adored.

Sora laughed. "Thanks."

"Continue," Kairi prodded.

"So yeah we got together. And I mean at first it was hard adjusting to pretending with Roxas but I got used to it. And it was worth it," Sora smiled.

"We took it really slow because we were both nervous and new to the whole, dating guys thing. Our first kiss was a little after our one month anniversary.

"The first time we ever, you know, had sex, was when school got out junior year."

"Wow," Kairi said, "how was he?"

"He was… great," Sora said, and he was reminded that he and Roxas weren't going to be having sex anymore and his smile turned into a deep frown.

"You okay?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. So things were great until Saturday March 23rd. March 23rd I went to his house and we got a little carried away and we had sex and we fell asleep and his dad came home at like 3 in the morning so I had to sneak out his window and run to my car completely naked. His dad beat him up really badly, so on Monday he was bruised and sore and he was really upset. That's when you and Naminé saw us holding hands in the hallway and that's when we played it off that he lost his contacts.

"Roxas was pretty upset that we didn't tell you guys we were together right then and there. So several days later on April 2nd I had a nightmare and I got to school late, remember that day?"

Kairi nodded and Sora continued after another swig of coffee.

"So after school we went to my house and we fooled around and then when we were lying on my bed I asked him what he told you earlier that day and why you guys were laughing. He told me he told you that he was gay and I was really… surprised. And scared, I mean, he didn't even ask me, no offense to you."

Kairi laughed. "It's fine, it was pretty random that he told me. He told me that he had a crush on you too, and I thought it was cute," she said.

"Yeah he said you guys were laughing because I looked 'hot'. So after he told me that he told you, I told him that it could ruin everything and that we should wait until graduation but he said that he was done waiting. And then he said that when graduation comes I would chicken out and want to wait until we were 20. And when he asked me when I would be ready, I said I didn't know. He told me to call him when I figured out and he stormed out of my room."

"Wow, so that's why you guys broke up? Because you didn't want to tell people?"

"I'm not there yet. So a few days passed and we hardly talked at all. Then came Friday April 5th, 2008, the worst day of my life. The day went by extremely slow and by sixth period I was just glad Roxas and I would have the entire spring break to have fun, or so I thought. I asked him if we were going to do anything and he told me he wanted to go to the clock tower and that we should drive there separately. I agreed, and at 7:30 I drove to the clock tower and when I got there Roxas was sitting at the top with his legs dangling off the side.

"I ascended the tower and when I got to the top, h-he told me to s-sit down."

Sora looked up when he noticed his eyes were boring into the wooden table. His eyes met Kairi's and she looked at him with a pained expression. He had to continue as much as he didn't want to. So he chugged his coffee so that it was half-full and prepared himself to finish this story.

"S-so I sat next to him and I asked what's up and he told me nothing. But he seemed so distant, he didn't s-seem like the… like the guy I fell in l-love with."

Tears began building up in the corners of Sora's eyes but he knew he had to continue.

"I asked if t-there was a reason for why he brought me all the way to t-top of the clock tower and he said that there was. And me, being stupid, had to ask what the reason w-was. I couldn't enjoy the l-last few minutes of us being t-together… I just had to fucking ask."

"You didn't know he was going to break up with you Sora, don't beat yourself up over it," said Kairi.

A single tear slid down Sora's tanned cheek and it trailed Sora's jaw bone until he wiped it from his face in case the two gossipers behind him noticed.

"S-so I asked what the r-reason was and he said..."

Kairi looked at Sora who was looking at the coffee–house table and expected him to continue. After about 10 seconds, Kairi said, "He said what?"

Sora looked back up to Kairi and several tears were now falling from his red, puffy eyes.

"H-he said, 'Sora, I… can't do this anymore', and… my heart s-stopped beating and my b-blood rushed to my f-face. I asked h-him what he meant, because I was s-so confused and he yelled, 'I can't keep doing this!', and then he s-soon added, 'I can't keep pretending, Sora.'"

Sora allowed more salty tears to escape from his eyes and he used his black sweater to wipe his eyes dry. He wasn't even to the hardest part yet and his voice was already disappearing.

"T-then I asked 'What are you saying?' a-and he said that he c-couldn't live a lie and that he couldn't handle it anymore and t-that he couldn't pretend I was just another one of his f-friends with you and Naminé and he then he said I _was _a lot to him. Was!" Sora yelled, a little too loud for a coffee shop. It brought a lot of attention to their table and Kairi grabbed Sora's hands and squeezed them.

"I'm sure you're still a lot to him, Sora. Just because you guys are over doesn't mean he doesn't love you, sweetie."

Sora couldn't hold back the tears that were like rushing lava. They flowed down his face and he did his best to wipe them with his sweater that was soon going to be soaked. But he had a story to tell and he couldn't stop now. He had to finish this even if it killed him.

"S-so my heart felt like it was going to fall out of its c-cavity behind my ribs and subtly break itself through my skin and s-shatter onto the floor into t-thousands of pieces. My voice disappeared, and I couldn't respond, so he c-continued as if that would help anything. He said, 'You know that I'll always love you but I can't do it anymore'."

"You see, Sora? He still loves you!"

Sora decided to ignore Kairi and finish on with his story even if his voice was cracking and his face and sweater were soaked and the entire coffee shop was quietly staring at him waiting for him to snap and throw a chair into the glass window. But Sora wasn't that crazy. Not yet, anyway.

"I-I asked, 'So you're breaking up with me?' a-and…"

"And what?" Kairi asked. She was still holding Sora's hands and he tried to imagine them being Roxas' firm, large hands instead of Kairi's that were small and delicate and decorated with sea-salt ice cream colored nail polish. When Kairi noticed Sora staring at their hands, she released her grip so that Sora could concentrate but he snatched them right back and pulled them closer.

"Please don't leave me," Sora pleaded as his eyes met Kairi's.

"I won't, Sora. I'm here for you, okay?" said Kairi, and she clasped onto Sora's hands as he did to hers.

"R-Roxas s-said, 'I'm sorry, Sora. But sometimes…'" Sora paused.

Kairi looked at him and could clearly see that this had been one of the hardest things Sora had ever endured. How could Roxas do this to her best friend? How could he think that this was the best thing for the both of them? She began to grow furious at the boy whom she thought was a friend. Kairi's thoughts were interrupted when Sora completed his statement.

"'But sometimes, you have to let go of the people you love.'"

Sora immediately broke down. His defenses had been destroyed and he was left undefended in this perpetual war. The gates that kept the flow of molten tears locked inside Sora were burned and shattered and they poured from his bloodshot eyes. Kairi grabbed on to him, hugging with all her might to keep Sora holding on to the last remnant of hope that she knew existed on the either side of the mountain Sora was trying to conquer. But Sora couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel, he couldn't see his coffee cup half full, he could only see it half empty. And he could only see the perilous darkness on the either side of the tunnel. For him, there was no more hope. He was tossed into a vat of toxic acid and it was slowly deteriorating the rest of everything he tried to hang on to; his friendships, his family, his past, his present, and his future. And there was no hero, and no convenient rope lying nearby to grab onto, to save Sora from this doomed vat, he was going to have to get out of this himself.

"Nice try, Sora. But you can't get out of this one," said a mysteriously familiar voice. Sora looked up as he was drowning in the toxic acid to the top of the vat to see the Antisora. It was back to haunt him, to kill him.

"You can blame your _delicious _Roxy for why you ended up here in _my _world."

Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to escape, trying to get away from that _monster. _

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" Sora screamed.

"I'm here Sora! I'm right here!" Kairi said, and when Sora opened his eyes again, he was back in the old coffee-shop, in the safe arms of his best friend. He was still crying, or bawling rather, but he was safe.

Sora looked up to Kairi and she released her grip on him and they both fell back into their seats. Sora's crying had settled and Kairi was still grabbing on to Sora's sweaty palms.

She released them when her phone began vibrating in her jeans pocket and she pulled out her cell phone to read the pending text message.

"W-what is it?" asked Sora, and his voice cracked.

"It's a text message… from Roxas."

**----------------------------------------------**

**:OOOO** A text from Roxas? What the hell does he want? haha jk ;D [no offense to Roxas lovers!]

I want to thank **EVERYONE **who reviews, alerts, favorites, and reads this story.

It has a total of **1,456 hits **so far! :DD

So if you guys want Chapter 8 of F.L.R. make sure to review!

Thanks guys!

- Sincerely Sora


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

So before I go any further I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 7 of F.L.R.

Now I'd like to answer some of the reviews:

**little Honey-sempai: **I really appreciate your positive thoughts on my story. What you said about my story being better than some of your USC colleagues made me entire day. Now onto your question. _For the Love of Roxas _is in fact written off of personal experiences. I am Sora in this story and Roxas is my ex-boyfriend so in that sense, Sora and I are alike. But unfortunately Sora has it a lot worse than I did.

**xXxSmidgexXx: **You were the first reviewer on this story ever and yet you have reviewed each and every chapter, that really means a lot. I could always count on you to review! :D

**shaysterr: **I'm sorry about the cliffhangers, but it got you to review didn't it? :D Oh and in case you're wondering, this chapter doesnt end in a cliffhanger so you get a break on those for a little while!

Anyways so here is your well deserved Chapter 8 of _For the Love of Roxas_

Enjoy!

- Sincerely Sora

**------------------------------------**

_**F**o**r** t**h**e **L**o**v**e **o**f **R**o**x**a**s**_

Sora's eyes widened at the mention of Roxas' name, and tears slowly found their way out of the puffy, red eyes. He set his head back down on the hard coffee house table and wrapped his arms around his head, allowing Kairi to read the text from… him.

Kairi understood and silently read the text message to herself, not wanting to cause any more pain to Sora in case what Roxas wrote on the text would cause any further misery.

When Kairi read it, she wasn't expecting Roxas to give her news that would cause her to simultaneously break out into erratic sobs. The phone slid from her hand and hit the coffee house floor.

Sora looked up to see Kairi agape and her eyes wider than he had ever seen. He knew that instant that the bad news wouldn't stop with Roxas breaking his heart; it was about to get a lot worse.

"Kairi? Kairi what's wrong? Kairi?" Sora asked, almost afraid to find out what news Roxas dropped on them now.

Kairi looked up at him and it was her turn to start with the crying. She opened her mouth but to no avail; she couldn't break Sora's heart even further than Roxas had the night before.

But she couldn't keep this from Sora. He had to know, and he had to know _now_.

"S-Sora th-the accident on the w-way here…" she began, but she couldn't continue. She couldn't do this to her friend.

"What… about it?"

Kairi picked up her phone from the floor and slid it to Sora, allowing him to read it for himself. She backed up in her seat just in case Sora went into a frenzy.

Sora picked up the phone from the table with a shaky hand, growing afraid of what it was going to read.

When he read it he looked up to Kairi. "Well I'm glad Riku loves you Kairi but what's that got to do with the accident?" he asked.

Kairi took the phone from his hands, figuring that when she dropped her phone it switched to the previous text from Riku. She switched it back and read it again, in case when reading it the first time she made a mistake.

"Kairi did you hear about the accident on Twilight Blvd.? Sora's mom and his younger sister were in the other car!"

Unfortunately, Kairi didn't read it wrong. She read it exactly correct.

She reluctantly slid the phone back to Sora with a heavy heart. She was no better than Roxas, delivering Sora such tumultuous news. But this was different, wasn't it? Sora was going to find out sooner or later when he went home and they weren't there!

So she gave him the phone and he read it silently. She didn't exactly know what to expect from her friend, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

After reading it Sora was completely torn. Was he supposed to be happy that Roxas actually cared that his family had gotten in an accident or was he supposed to be upset that Roxas texted Kairi about him and his family?

Wait. What was that? His family had gotten into an _accident_?

Sora rose from his hard seat and practically threw the cell phone back at Kairi. He lunged towards the door, forcing it open for it to make a welcoming jingle, allowing the workers to know that someone had entered. But Sora was not trying to enter he was trying to escape.

"Sora! Where are you going?!" screamed Kairi.

He looked back to her but he didn't answer. He just ran. He used all his acquired cross country skills and he ran as fast as he could towards his desired location; the intersection of Twilight Blvd. and Main St.

--

As Sora was running, tears still managed to escape from his tired eyes.

Why did this keep happening to him? What the hell did he do to deserve all of this in the same 24 hours? If God was testing him to see how far he could go without snapping, well he was about to get results. If Sora could survive having the love of his life break his heart, being stalked by some imaginary _bastard_, and have the only family he still had left taken away from him by a car crash, the very same thing that took Roxas' family from him, then he could survive anything.

He approached the corner and could clearly see paramedics and fire engines surrounding the area. Two cars were in the middle of the intersection and one of them was flipped completely over with the front windshield shattered. Sora prayed that his family was in the other car, and he imagined the beloved ones of the other person praying for him to be in the other car as well. Well, someone had to be in the upside-down car. And if it wasn't one, it was the other.

So he ran up to the yellow caution tape to see if he could get a better view. But there was no one in either car; they must have already been taken into the ambulances. So Sora went under the yellow tape and ran to the nearest ambulance in the hopes he _wouldn't _find his family.

A police man stood in the way between him and the ambulance and when he looked up, it was the same damn cop that gave him the ticket yesterday.

_Wow, that was _only _yesterday? _Sora thought.

"This is a restricted area. Can't you read?" asked the homophobic cop. If Sora was straight perhaps the cop wouldn't have been such a dick.

Sora looked up to see the man's face for the first time. He was so preoccupied the day before to even pay attention to what the cop looked like, much less what the name on his badge read.

He looked pretty old, probably around his late 50's. He had scraggly long dirty blonde hair, which hung past his shoulders. His eyes were cat-like, and he seemed to always be wearing this ominous smirk on his frail and skinny face.

"Vexen? Did your parents lose a bet when naming you or something?" asked Sora, who was by now fed up with this biased cop and wished only to find out that his family was okay.

Vexen gave the brunette a warning glance and criss-crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation of why the boy had gone past the yellow tape.

"My f-family was in the accident." Sora remembered that he had gone there to find his family not insult the authorities.

Vexen dropped his arms from his chest and moved to the side, allowing Sora to continue to the ambulance. Sora walked right past him and gave him the same warning glance he had received moments before and ran to the nearest ambulance. Inside was a middle aged woman hooked up to a breathing machine a monitor to check her heart beat which was much faster than normal. She was surrounded by doctors and police officers who were trying to get as much information from the woman as possible. She seemed conscious, but she wasn't answering many of their questions. When she noticed Sora enter the ambulance her eyes flew open.

"S-sora!" she cried. The doctors and police turned around to notice Sora for the first time and they all looked back to the woman.

"Do you know this boy?" asked one of the doctors.

"Mom!" Sora yelled. He pushed past the throng of servicemen and grabbed his mother's hand. He began crying again at the sight of his injured mother.

His mother's hair was caked with dried blood and dirt. Her round face was swollen purple with several deep cuts and she could barely open her left eye. The attempted smile she gave Sora wasn't enough to take him away from her busted lip and her bloody nose. She was covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises, but there didn't seem to be any life threatening injury apart from her arm as far as Sora could see. A bloody glass shard stuck itself out of his mother's arm and it seemed to be cutting deep into her. When she noticed Sora gazing over her arm she winced with pain and he looked back up to her injured face which was streaming with tears.

"W-where's Selphie?"

When Sora's mother didn't answer he looked around to the people surrounding him.

"Where is my sister?" he asked again.

One of the doctors looked at Sora and frowned. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it directly after. He looked around for the other doctors to say something and when they didn't he looked back to Sora.

"Your sister is in another ambulance on its way to the hospital," answered the hesitant doctor.

"Is she okay?" Sora asked, almost afraid for the answer.

"I'm afraid not. Selphie is in critical condition and she… may not make it."

"W-what do you mean not make it?" asked a dumbfounded Sora.

"She could die, I'm afraid."

The police officers left the ambulance and closed the doors behind them, and the ambulance was now on its way to the hospital to treat Sora's mom.

"No, no, no, she c-can't d-die she's just a k-kid," choked out Sora.

"She was crushed underneath the car when it flipped over. Luckily we were able to rescue her from inside before it crushed her to death. But she suffered a tremendous amount of trauma to the head and we're afraid she could go into a coma."

A single tear slid down the cheek of Sora's mother as she learned the fate of her daughter. Several tears slid down the cheeks of Sora who was now going into denial that this amount of bad luck existed.

"W-what about the other car? Did they make it out alright?" asked Sora, who was trying to get the image of his dying little sister out of his thoughts.

"There was only one passenger in the other car; a young male. I'm afraid he died."

"H-he died?"

"Yes, he suffered extreme head trauma from the impact. Your family was lucky to survive in this accident," said the doctor. They were approaching the hospital now and Sora was beginning to grow uneasy. If there was anything he hated, it was hospitals. The needles, the injuries, the thought of dead people, the blood, it was just too much to handle.

"Alright we're here," said the doctor. The ambulance doors flew open and the stretcher with Sora's mom strapped on top was taken inside the hospital. People started surrounding Sora asking all of these information questions about insurance and he was overwhelmed.

"W-where is my sister?" he blurted out.

"Your sister is being seen by doctors at the moment," answered a nurse.

"Please take me to her I need to see her, please."

"You're going to have to wait in the waiting room, Mr. Hikari. Your family cannot be seen at this time."

"I need to see them! I need to know they're okay!" Sora yelled.

"I'm afraid you are just going to have to wait."

Sora looked at the nurse's name tag and placed his hands on his hips.

"Listen, 'Aerith', I'm sick of fucking waiting, alright? You better tell me that my sister is going to be okay or I'm going to go and fucking find her myself and make fucking sure those doctors are doing everything they can to help her!" Sora screamed. The entire waiting room went quiet as they stared at the chocolate haired teen who just cussed out the poor innocent nurse that was now backing up slowly towards the ER doors.

"I'm s-sorry for the inconvenience but I promise our d-doctors are doing everything they can to save y-your little sister," Aerith said. She disappeared through the doors and Sora was left standing there with steam practically coming out of his ears. He stormed to the vending machine to get a chocolate bar to take his mind off of his current dilemma and when he got there he checked his pockets to see if he had any money left. Luckily, he had one single wrinkled dollar.

He forced the wrinkled dollar into the machine and it spit it right back out. He forced it back in, and it spat right back at him.

"Breathe, Sora, breathe," he told himself.

Next he took the dollar and flattened it along the edge of the machine. When he felt that it was satisfactory he gently fed it to the machine and it gladly took it.

"See Sora, all you need is a little patience," he said.

_People are going to start to think I'm crazy if I keep talking to myself, _Sora thought.

Next he looked inside the machine to see what combination he would have to type in for his favorite candy. Underneath the candy read F4 and he looked back up to keypad. He typed F4 and waited for his candy to drop to the bottom. It kept moving forward until it reached the end and just as it was about to fall it got stuck.

"FUCK!" Sora screamed. He kicked the machine as hard as he could, which only hurt his foot and made everyone stare at him again like he was an idiot. He sauntered to a hard hospital seat and plopped down next to a woman and her son. They hurriedly scooted away from Sora, thinking he was some insane asylum-worthy teen, and the mother shielded her son under her arms.

He sat back and closed his eyes, wishing only that he could wake up from this nightmare and be in the safe arms of Roxas, telling him that everything was going to be alright. Telling him that he was going to be okay, telling him that he loved him…

--

"Mr. Hikari?"

Sora rolled around in his hard hospital chair to find a more comfy spot and to ignore the voice calling him.

"Mr. Hikari?" it came again.

_Damn, she isn't going to give up_, Sora thought. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up straight. Aerith was standing in front of him with her clip board and she looked… terrified. As though she thought Sora would pounce on top of her, she was keeping a safe distance.

Sora stretched his arms out and let out a low yawn and checked his watch which read 6:00. _6:00?! How long had I been asleep?! _He thought frantically.

"Can I please see my sister now?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"She's in ICU, so I'm afraid I can't allow you to see her. But, I can tell you what her current condition is."

"Alright what is it?"

"Selphie's body endured a tumultuous amount of pain when she was crushed underneath the vehicle. The trauma to her head has caused her body to go into a state of unconsciousness, or more formally known as a coma. There is no… guarantee that Selphie will ever awaken from this state of unconsciousness. But luckily, a coma can last from anywhere from a few days to a few weeks or even up to several years. The final possibility would be… death. But if Selphie doesn't wake up in a few weeks or a few months please don't get discouraged. The longest period of time someone in a coma has been unconscious but still awoke was 37 years. I'm sorry, but at this point I'm afraid all we can do is pray for your sister's life."

Sora felt his world come crashing down on top of him again. The ground beneath him started to give way and he began free-falling to his doom. The darkness surrounded him and tears managed to escape once more from his eyes.

His family was the only thing Sora had left. They were the only thing keeping him alive. Without them, there was no reason to be alive anymore.

Sora stood from the uncomfortable hospital chair and walked past Aerith and towards the sliding glass hospital doors.

"Mr. Hikari where are you going? Mr. Hikari?"

Sora walked through the doors and out into the rainy night, towards his final destination, the clock tower.

--

Sora walked down the main street of Twilight town with his black hood covering most of his face and his hands casually in his pockets. He wasn't watching where he was going, and he just assumed that the people walking towards him would move out of his way. He didn't care really; he didn't care about anything anymore.

It was all over. Everything Sora wanted, everything he loved, was shattered.

_Broken. _

**Destroyed. **

The antisora won. He wanted Sora to lose this battle and he got what he wanted. Sora couldn't keep fighting, not after this. Everything that was once Sora's wasn't anymore. Roxas left him, his family left him, and his sanity left him. It seems when you need the people you love the most, they always seem to vanish into thin air.

He was approaching the clock tower when his cell phone began vibrating in his pocket. He retrieved it from his pocket and saw that Kairi was calling him. Kairi, the only person that Sora still had on his side, the only person still fighting for him.

He answered it and stuck the phone to his ear underneath his hood.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sora, Sora where are you?"

"Somewhere…" he answered.

"Sora, please, tell me," Kairi pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Sora? Just tell me where you are!"

"Kairi, tell Roxas I loved him okay? Tell him I've always loved him."

"Sora you're starting to scare me. Don't do anything you're going to regret, Sora!" she warned.

"I'm not going to regret it, Kairi. The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner."

"Sora please don't do this! Things are going to get better okay?"

"Things aren't going to get better, Kairi! Selphie's in a fucking coma! The only way things are going to get better is if I end this thing, once and for all. Bye, Kairi," said Sora as he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He was now approaching the top of the tower where he could clearly see the spot where he and Roxas sat last night; the spot where the old Sora died and the new Sora was born from the ashes.

Sora approached the ledge to the clock tower. He removed his hood and looked up to the sky. Raindrops were hitting his face and they were running down his cheeks so that you couldn't tell the rain apart from the tears.

He raised his arms up to shoulder length and felt the cold breeze whip around his face. This was the first time since Roxas broke his heart that he felt some relief, some sanctuary.

But he already made up his mind, he would jump off the clock tower and all of his worries and problems would melt away behind him and all of the pain he felt wouldn't mean a thing and Roxas and everyone else could go on living their life without Sora Hikari.

He opened his eyes and looked down to the bottom of the clock tower which seemed to be miles away. His heart began beating faster than he had ever felt it beating before and his palms began to perspire.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, jump. No one cares about you so what's the big deal?" asked an ominous voice.

The antisora was standing next to Sora on the ledge, egging him on.

"You'd l-love that wouldn't you? You'd love if I d-died," said Sora.

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's about what's the right thing to do. Now go, jump," said the antisora.

"You're right, I have to do what's right," whispered Sora.

"No one's going to miss you in case you're wondering. No one cares about you Sora, everyone hates you." The antisora cackled evilly.

"Everyone hates me…" repeated Sora. He edged closer to the ledge and closed his eyes.

"Now you have a chance to end all of your suffering. So go, save all of us the trouble and just jump already."

"All my suffering will end…" Sora was falling for the antisora's mind games. He was getting sucked in to the darkness and he was slowly getting swallowed every second.

"You're pathetic. What are you?" asked the antisora.

An overwhelming sense of déjà vu came over Sora.

"Pathetic," he obeyed.

"Louder, scream it at the top of your lungs. Tell the entire world how pathetic you are," ordered the antisora.

"Pathetic!" Sora screamed. Tears were finding their way out of Sora's eyes and the crept slowly down his tan cheeks.

"Jump. Now." It ordered.

"SORA!" screamed a familiar girl's voice. Several footsteps were heard racing up the clock tower and Sora turned around to see who it was.

"Forget about them. Jump, now! JUMP!" the antisora commanded.

"SORA!" screamed Kairi. She reached the top and was headed towards her brunette best friend who was now standing on the ledge with his arms spread out wide.

"Kairi… thank you."

Kairi ran up to Sora and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him from the edge.

"NOO!" screamed the antisora.

Sora looked back to see the manipulative being standing on the edge of the clock tower, furious as Sora gained control of his own actions again.

"You aren't in control of me. I'm in control of me. And I have something you don't have," Sora paused and moved closer to the imaginary being while Kairi was looking at him like a crazy person, "friendship."

Sora shoved the antisora off the ledge and the imaginary being screamed all the way to the bottom of the tower until his scream couldn't be heard anymore. He was finally defeated, and Sora finally won.

He turned back around to Kairi who had tears clouding up her eyes, as did he. He ran up to her and they wrapped their arms around each other. Just then, Riku and Naminé came from the stairs and ran up to Kairi and Sora.

"We're here for you, Sora. You aren't alone," Naminé said. Riku nodded and grabbed Sora in for an awkward one-armed hug.

"Thanks... guys."

**----------------------------------------------**

**HORRRAY! **Bye bye Antisora! :D

So in case you guys don't know yet, I updated my profile so make sure to go check that out to learn more about me :D

Oh and make sure to **reviewwwww** if you guys want chapter nine!

Thanks for reading!

- Sincerely Sora


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers!

So first I'm going to answer some of your reviews again:

**dattebayo720: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and I appreciate you saying that I am a talented author that means a lot. :D

**xXxSmidgexXx: **I hope this chapter lives up to your good or fantastic standards so that you will review once more!

**fingers-falling-upwards: **I'm glad you appreciate the longer chapters. This one is a little shorter than the last but it's still pretty long ;D

**XxXDreaminEmoXxX: **I'm very happy and honored to have written the first story you've ever read on fanfiction! XD

**anti sora: **Best story in the world? That's a pretty prestigious title! And I'm sorry that you have been defeated! D:

Anyways here is the ninth chapter of _For the Love of Roxas_

**Enjoy :D**

- Sincerely Sora

**--------------------------------**

_For the Love of… Roxas_

The rain started to pick up and night took the place of day as Sora and his entourage of friends descended the clock tower. He was silent the entire trip down, and his friends were worried that he would try and consider suicide again. So Kairi thought that maybe she could get Sora away from thinking about suicide.

"Sora, you said that Selphie is in a coma? That's… horrible," Kairi said.

Sora looked up to Kairi and she realized that bringing up his sister in a coma probably wasn't the best thing to steer him away from suicide.

"Yeah… she suffered extreme head trauma when the car flipped over and it caused her to go into a coma. They said she might never wake up again…" Sora paused. "Kairi how did you know that I was at the clock tower?"

"Lucky guess?" asked Kairi. Sora looked at her disbelievingly and expected a more detailed answer than that.

"Look, Naminé, Riku, and I were at the hospital looking for you but you had already left. So I asked the nurse where you went and she told me that you were heading north. The only landmark in North Twilight town is the clock tower, so I was already on my way when I asked where you were. Then we heard you scream pathetic and when we looked up you were on the ledge. It was then that we knew you were trying to commit suicide, so we ran up the stairs to try and save you. They lagged behind but, it was a good thing I got there when I did."

Sora and his friends reached Kairi's car and they all started to pile in. Riku and Naminé got into the back seat so Sora got into the passenger seat next to kairi. She put her hand on her automatic gear shift but Sora's hand grabbed onto hers. She looked up to her best friend and he looked deep in thought.

"You saved my life, Kairi. I was really about to jump, I was going to end everything, but you showed me that I still have something to live for," Sora turned around to look at the back seat and then back to Kairi, "my friends. So thanks, Kairi."

"It's the least I could do, you've been through so much lately. Roxas and then the car accident; your spring break is turning out to be pretty… bad," said Kairi.

"Yeah, I don't know how it could get much worse. All I want now is to go back to the coffee shop and actually not cry for once," Sora laughed and the others did too.

"So… Sora," Riku started.

"Yeah?" answered Sora.

"I… had no idea that you and Roxas were gay," he said.

"Riku!" Kairi scolded and glared at him through her rear view mirror.

"It's fine, Kairi. He has every right to be curious," Sora said and then looked back to Riku. "Roxas and I didn't tell anyone because we knew no one would treat us the same ever again. We'd always be those two gay kids to everyone and we didn't want the world to see us as those two gay kids, we wanted the world to see us as Sora and Roxas. See, Riku, being gay is a lot harder than it sounds. Especially when you hear people call you 'fag' or 'faggot'. And being gay, it isn't a choice. Roxas and I didn't wake up one morning and _decide _we were going to be gay. It just happens. Like how you are attracted to girls I'm attracted to guys. And there's no way to 'fix' someone who is gay, you can't change who you are. And homophobia is no different than racism. Racism is criticizing someone for the color of their skin. Just how we can't choose our race, we can't choose our sexuality either. When you're gay you are automatically stereotyped as loving to wear pink or loving rainbows or wanting to fuck every guy you see or having AIDS. My point is the world just doesn't accept us. So Roxas and I decided to keep the fact that we were together a secret. But one day he just couldn't take the secrets any longer and decided it was best we… shouldn't be together anymore."

The entire car was silent as they were trying to digest Sora's monologue.

Riku broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. "H-how long did you and Roxas… keep it a secret?"

Sora smiled at Riku's indirect way of asking how long they were together. "It would have been two years this September."

"Wow… that's a while," Riku said.

"Could you imagine having to pretend with everyone you know that Kairi was just some friend for two whole years?" Sora asked.

"I… don't think I could do that," Riku said.

"I didn't think I could either, but after a while you get used to it."

Kairi pulled up behind Sora's car at the coffee house and put the car in park. "We're here, guys," she said.

Naminé opened her door and stepped out into the cold, wet air and Riku followed. Sora and Kairi entered the coffee house to hear the welcoming jingle and walked to their usual spot in the corner. Kairi sat next to Riku who wrapped his arm around her waist and Sora sat next to Naminé.

Sora noticed Kairi and Riku being so close and got to thinking about Roxas. From Roxas he got to thinking about his mom and Selphie.

_How can I be sitting in a coffee shop with my closest friends while my sister is in a coma? _Sora thought.

"Look, guys, I gotta head home. I'm tired and I haven't eaten the entire day so-"

"You just got here Sora," Kairi interrupted, "at least stay and have some coffee."

"I don't know, guys," Sora said.

"Oh c'mon Sora, are you really going to turn us down after we just saved your life?" Naminé asked.

Sora laughed. "Well when you say it like that I guess I can't can I?" he asked.

"Now that's the spirit!" Riku laughed.

"I guess I'll have _one _coffee but that's it!"

**Two Hours Later**

"And then I tell him, 'That's not a cat! That's his little sister!'" laughed Kairi.

The entire group laughed until tears came into the corners of their eyes and then they all sighed at the same time.

"Wow, guys, it's gettin' pretty late. I _really _need to be getting home now," Sora said after examining his four empty cups of coffee. "Not like I'm going to be able to sleep tonight anyway," he laughed.

"Yeah Kairi and I need to be heading back to my place too," Riku said. Kairi nudged him in the stomach and Naminé and Sora exchanged wolfish grins.

"You two kids have fun," Sora said as he stood up from the hard coffee-house chair. Naminé stood up as well and Kairi and Riku followed them outside of the coffee-house.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" asked Sora as he pressed the unlock button on his forgotten car keys he found in his back pocket. It seemed like years ago that he put them there after he arrived at the coffee-house that morning.

"Yeah, we'll have to do something again soon, Sora," said Naminé.

Sora laughed and opened the door to the driver's side of his car. "Bye guys," he said.

"Bye, Sora," said Kairi. Riku smiled in his direction as they walked hand in hand towards Kairi's car. Naminé looked back at Sora like she was annoyed to be the third wheel and Sora laughed as he got into his car and started the ignition.

Sora sat in his running car for a few minutes thinking about all that had happened to him the past 24 or so hours. Roxas broke his heart, he got the hefty ticket from the cop, he made himself sick from violently throwing up, the antisora mocked him in his bathroom mirror, then he had to tell Kairi the entire story over again and pour salt all over his bleeding wounds. Then the accident, where he saw his mother injured and got word of Selphie in her coma and then the vending machine which stole Sora's wrinkled dollar. And finally the suicide attempt at the clock tower and then finally getting rid of the antisora once and for all and ending his adventure back at the coffee shop with his closest friends.

He strapped himself in and hit the gas pedal, paying special attention to the cars on either side of him when he approached an intersection. He noticed the stop sign he passed yesterday night, and stopped for more than the required time just in case. He finally made it to his dark house and made his way up the perpetual staircase. He set his keys on his desk and sauntered to the bathroom.

When he got there, he found broken glass shards scattered all over the linoleum floor. He glanced up to the mirror and noticed that there was a large chunk of the glass missing and most of it landed in his sink along with the hairbrush that caused the mess. He didn't exactly remember the mirror breaking, but then again he wasn't in his right mind that morning. He hadn't been in his right mind since Roxas and his devastating news.

He walked to his hall closet and got the dust pan and broom to pick up the broken shards. He walked back to the bathroom and stood looking at the glass; deep in thought.

It was almost like the mirror was Sora and the hairbrush was Roxas' devastating news which caused him to shatter into fragile little pieces. Then he imagined his friends being the broom and dust pan, attempting to pick up the pieces of their broken friend.

But if the hairbrush was Roxas' news than that must mean Roxas was Sora. Sora thought that if Roxas could see what his news had done to Sora, how it had made him as fragile as shattered glass, then he would definitely reconsider ever choosing to hurt Sora like he had.

Sora set down the broom and dust pan and decided that he would finish the job in the morning. He walked to his wall length mirror and began removing his jeans and the several-sizes-too-small boxer briefs along with his sweatshirt and shirt and walked back into the restroom to take his shower and melt away the day's grieves.

He stepped into the boiling water and allowed it to drown out all sounds except for Sora's rapid heartbeat and breathing. He stood motionless as the water cleansed him of all the troubles and removed him of all the stress temporarily.

He got to thinking about his mother and sister and abruptly the water began to fail. His troubles returned and tears began to fall for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sora hardly ever cried before. So he thought it was weird that since Roxas had broken his heart he had cried more than he had ever cried in his entire life. It seemed like all of a sudden he had so many reasons to cry, when before everything seemed perfect. He had Roxas, he had his family, his friends, and he was happy. But most importantly he had Roxas.

Roxas was the like the unbreakable foundation to his life. It seemed without the foundation, the rest of Sora's life began to crumble and fall flat on its face without its support.

And he wanted so badly to text Roxas and ask how he was doing. Or ask him anything for that matter. He just wanted to talk to him, to know that he still knew Sora existed or that he was okay. But compared to Sora, anyone would be okay.

He shut the water off and stepped out with his body still drenched in the boiling water. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into his bedroom and up to his wall length mirror.

He hardly recognized the person he was anymore. He wasn't the same Sora he was before, he was so much different. So much more different than the Sora he was before his heart was shattered and before his patience and his sanity were pushed to the utmost possible. So much more different than the person he was when he was with Roxas.

It seemed like lifetimes ago when he and Roxas were together, smiling and laughing how they used to.

_**Flashback**_

"_Roxas, I have to ask you something," said Sora._

"_Alright, go ahead," Roxas smiled._

"_Why… are you so perfect?" Sora asked, but he was dead serious._

_Roxas laughed. "Perfect? Sora, no one's perfect," he said._

"_Well you are," Sora said. "You're perfect to me."_

_Roxas smiled. "I believe I'm in love with you, Mr. Hikari," he said._

_Sora's face flushed cherry red. "I believe I'm in love with you too, Roxas," he said._

"_Well I have to go take a shower so you can wait here in my room if you want," Roxas said as he began to get up from his bed._

"_Roxas?" Sora asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you mind if I… join you?" Sora asked, and it only caused his cheeks to flush an ever deeper shade of red than ever before._

_Roxas was surprised. "Y-you mean… you take a shower with me?" he asked._

"_Y-you don't have to if you d-don't want to I just thought th-"_

"_Sure," Roxas interrupted._

"_R-really?" Sora choked out._

"_I mean, I've never taken a shower with someone else before but, it sounds pretty fun," Roxas smiled. "And besides, I trust you, Sora."_

"_A-are you sure?" Sora asked._

_Roxas was already out the door and halfway down the hall. "You better hurry before I change my mind," Roxas lured._

"_Coming!" Sora shouted cheerfully. _

_**End Flashback**_

When did things have to get so complicated? Why couldn't things go back to being simple? Why did it seem like everything in the universe was telling Sora it was wrong when he know so well in his heart that the love he had for Roxas was right?

He refused to let this be a sign that what he was doing was wrong. There's nothing wrong with love, there's nothing wrong with love.

Sora slipped on a pair of boxers and plopped onto his bed, exhausted. When he looked at the time it read 11:11 and he quickly concocted a wish to make on the legendary time.

_I wish that things could go back to the way they used to be. Back to when I loved Roxas, and back to when he loved me too. Back to when we were together, and back to when I was happy._

_--_

Monday, April 15th 2008

"I can do this, I can do this," Sora kept repeating to himself as he walked the busy hallways of Twilight High. It was the first day back from spring break and most of the teens were either hung over, stoned, or the senioritis got to them and they probably wouldn't be returning to finish off the school year. Things seemed to be going well until Sora's normal group of friends came in his line of sight, and so did a particular blonde standing next to Naminé and Hayner.

Sora's legs stopped moving and he stopped in the middle of the hallway and did a 180 back towards the English building where Mr. Nakashima and all of the other early birds were waiting in the classroom for the bell signally them to go to class to ring. He arrived to the class and subconsciously went to his seat that he hadn't been in for a week and looked up to the left and right of him at the other 3 early kids.

He began shuffling through his papers to remember what the last thing they did in this class was. He knew their assignment over the break was to finish reading poems by Robert Frost but he had already read them before the break started and skimmed through them yesterday night.

The bell suddenly rang and Sora's heart stopped. He looked at the empty chair next to him that would soon be occupied by Roxas, the boy who single-handedly ruined his spring break and caused his heart to shatter.

Students started piling in to the class room and soon Kairi's maroon hair could be seen bobbing up and down outside the class. That meant Roxas was seconds away from entering the class and Sora was seconds away from breaking down into tears once again.

Kairi entered the class and she smiled at Sora and noticed his hands fiercely gripping the wooden desk. She sat in her sit next to him and turned her whole body towards him.

"You okay Sora?" she asked.

"Depends," Sora answered.

Roxas entered the classroom and silently walked to the seat beside Sora and Kairi and tried to make as little sound as possible, hoping Sora wouldn't notice he was there.

But he failed as Sora knew the second Roxas entered the classroom because the acids in his stomach churned and all of sudden Sora felt as though vomit was imminent. He shifted his body to Kairi as well and attempted to look preoccupied.

"So that Robert Frost is one good poet huh Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi looked at him like he was a lunatic but quickly understood as Sora looked desperate for conversation.

"Oh yes, he sure is, my good friend Sora. And how was your spring break?" she said in perhaps the fakest voice possible.

"It was very… eventful," Sora said, after a flash of all the past events flashed in front of his eyes.

The tardy bell rang and naturally several kids were late because it was the first day back from vacation. Mr. Nakashima opened up with his welcome back speech and then began asking questions about the Robert Frost poems.

"Sora can you please tell us what fire and ice symbolize in the poem Fire and Ice?" he asked.

"Fire symbolizes desire while ice symbolizes hate and destruction," Sora answered.

"And Roxas can you please tell me which Frost would prefer the world to end in?"

Roxas cleared his throat before answering. "His first choice is for the world to end in fire, but he said if the world is to end again ice would suffice as well."

"Alright good job you two. Now let's move on to another one," Mr. Nakashima said.

Sora took a quick peek from behind his poetry book at Roxas and could see his beautiful face for the first time in over a week. He missed him so much, and he wondered if Roxas even thought about him at all after last Friday.

Suddenly Roxas' blue eyes looked up to Sora and Sora immediately looked back down to his book.

_Great, he caught me staring. I probably look so retarded right now, _Sora thought.

English took forever to end but finally the bell rang and Sora and Kairi practically darted out of the room and power-walked to Psychology.

"Could that have been anymore awkward?" Kairi asked.

"If it was any more awkward I was going to consider suicide again," Sora said.

Kairi looked at him and he quickly added, "Just kidding."

"God, I really hate seeing you two like that."

"Yeah, it sucks. Especially because not only has our relationship been put under strain, our friendship has been too. And our friendship means a lot to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost both of the Roxas' I knew in the same day," said Sora.

"Just because you guys are over now doesn't mean you can't be friends," said Kairi.

"It's a lot easier said than done, Kairi."

"Yeah, I really can't help ya because I've never had to deal with a break up this huge. Sorry, Sora," she said.

"It's fine, Kairi. It's not your fault," said Sora.

"I just wish there was some way I could help."

"You've done enough Kairi. Hell, you saved my life," Sora laughed.

Kairi laughed too. "Yeah, I did didn't I?"

"Let's get to psychology, I can't wait to see Roxas!" said Sora in his most sarcastic voice.

--

Classes were going extremely slow and finally the lunch bell rang and Kairi and Naminé got Sora to sit with the usual group, even if Roxas was there.

"See, this isn't so bad," Kairi whispered to him. She nodded towards Roxas who was currently ignoring everyone else and was texting someone on his phone.

"Hey Roxas, who's so important you can't talk to us?" asked Hayner.

"It's nobody, just a friend," he said.

"Ooooh a lady friend?" Hayner asked. Roxas looked up from his phone at Hayner and then back at his phone and kept shaking his head from side to side and kept rolling his eyes.

Olette scooted closer to Roxas and suddenly took the phone from his hands and began to run away. Roxas immediately stood up and grabbed Olette's arm.

"Olette give it back," he ordered.

"Who's Axel?" she asked as she read what was written on the phone.

"I told you guys it's just a friend!" he yelled. He snatched the phone from Olette's hands and sat back in his spot and his eyes were glued back to the phone.

"Geesh we were just playing around…" Olette whispered as she examined her newly injured arm and Hayner shook his head in disagreement.

Sora's heart immediately fell into a deeper and darker crevice than he ever thought possible. He knew that very second what was happening here and he could clearly tell that this _Axel _seemed to be Roxas' new boy-toy.

"I… gotta go, Kairi. I don't feel good," said Sora.

"Want me to walk you to the nurse's office?" she asked.

"No I'm fine. See you later guys," he said as he picked up his bag and walked silently away from his group of friends and silently cried himself to the nurse's office.

**-----------------------------------**

**:OOO**

Will Sora's torture never end? D:

You'll have to **reviewwww **if you guys want to find out in _chapter ten_ of F.L.R.

Hope you enjoyed it!

- Sincerely Sora


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

So today is one of my closest friend's birthday, and as promised I was to give her a surprise present.

And as you can guess, her present is indeed **Chapter Ten **of **For the Love of Roxas :D**

So **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FAITH :D **This chapter is dedicated to you :]

And now I'd like to respond to the reviews:

**EnigmaEric: **Thank you for granting this story emotionally strong. I believe that a story should display a character's best and worst emotions, and I'm glad you believe I did so :D

**Mazin: **I agree, why can't anything go good for Sora for once? I blame Roxas! D:

**soras-cookies: **I believe that you are probably not the only person wondering if Roxas and Sora will ever reunite, and my answer is that you'll just have to wait and see ;D

**Kagzii: **As do I, as do I D:

**MentallyOblivious: **You seem very sure that Axel is indeed Roxas' new squeeze. But the only way to know for sure is to keep on reading! :D

**DSK: **I very much appreciate your words of encouragement :D

So, here it is, Chapter Ten!

**Enjoy!**

-Sincerely Sora

**----------------------------------**

For_ the _Love_ of _Roxas

"You don't seem to have a fever. How's your stomach?" asked the school nurse.

"Churning. And my head's pounding," Sora answered.

"Maybe it's the stress getting to you. Graduation, finals, college, it's a lot to handle I'm afraid. Have you chosen what college you will be attending in the fall?" she asked.

"I'm planning on going to STU," Sora said.

"Ah, good choice. South Twilight University is a wonderful school. You know, you're lucky to have such a prestigious college right in your home town," she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to get my own apartment in south Twilight town," he told her.

"Well it's good to hear that you've got everything planned out, Sora. You're free to go back to class whenever you feel you're ready," she said with a smile. Then nurse grabbed her clipboard and walked out of the room and left Sora to rest his head on the supplied bed.

The silence gave Sora time to think about all that had happened in the last week. The breakup, the car accident, the suicide attempt, his mother returning to their home after a few days in the hospital, Selphie still in ICU and not showing any signs of awakening, and then preparation for the first day back to school, which Sora knew could have very well been one of the worst days ever. Seeing Roxas for the first time since last Friday and hearing his voice since he told Sora, 'I'll see you around, Sora,' was almost unbearable.

His head was spinning with all of the thoughts pulsating inside him.

Had Roxas _already _moved on from Sora, after only nine days? Had he _already _fallen for this mysterious 'Axel' that Sora knew nothing about? Had he really cared about Sora so little that he could get over him so quickly?

Sora then thought that perhaps he was over-examining the situation. Perhaps what Roxas said was true, and that this 'Axel' was only a friend of Roxas'.

But if Sora knew anything about Roxas, and since they had been friends for several years he believed he knew him very well, then he knew that Roxas always fell too hard too fast. Roxas' relationship with Sora was the longest relationship he had ever maintained. He dated plenty of girls before Sora, all of which were back in middle school before Roxas knew that his preference was men instead of women, but their relationships had all been very short and meaningless. Roxas told Sora that his relationship with him was the first real relationship he had ever been in. For Roxas to just throw it away was the reason Sora was so devastated; it came as a complete shock.

Because he knew Roxas so well, Sora knew that this Axel was not only a friend, but perhaps the man that was going to take Sora's place as Roxas' boyfriend.

Tears slid down Sora's cheeks and hit the white paper cloth covering the bed that was bunching up in places as Sora curled his legs to his chest and held them tight.

Sora's crying only worsened his throbbing migraine and if he could've stopped, he would've. But unfortunately, like all the other times he had cried in the past week, the tears wouldn't stop erupting from his dry, blue eyes. He felt so weak and fragile, like he couldn't even make it through a school day without breaking down in the nurse's office.

Sora realized that he was only hurting himself by holding on to his previous life with Roxas. He was only hurting himself by giving himself false hope that perhaps one day Roxas will appear on his door step and ask for a second chance. He was hurting himself by trying to figure out who this mysterious Axel was and he was hurting himself thinking about Roxas with another man.

But even though Sora knew very well that he was hurting himself, he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He just couldn't release Roxas and all the love he had for him. And he couldn't stop himself from thinking that hopefully one day he and Roxas could get back together. And although it hurt the most, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about 'Axel' and what he and Roxas had been up to.

He was pouring salt all over his bleeding wounds and the pain seared deep into his skin and permeated his emotions. The pain he felt was physical and emotional and it was hurting him on all sides and yet, there was no way he could stop the pain he was dealing himself.

--

Sora's sobbing slowly dulled down and he began to shiver in the cold nurse's office. He stood from the bed and noticed the destroyed tissue-paper covering which was soaked in his tears. Sora grabbed his backpack and looked up to the ticking clock to see that he had just enough time to make it to sixth period Economics Honors. He scurried down the hall and was halfway there when he realized that he sat next to Roxas in this class too. How was he ever going to get over him if he was everywhere he went and he was unknowingly mocking him?

He was nearing the class and his heart beat began to pulsate inside him. He wiped his eyes to clear the tears and made sure they weren't too puffy before he entered Ms. Conklin's class. All of the students, including Roxas, looked up to Sora and Ms. Conklin turned in his direction. He must have looked horrible because her smile turned into a frown when Sora entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Conklin, I was in the nurse's office," he told her.

"Oh, well that's quite alright, Sora. Now, can the next person come to the front to present their project?" she asked.

Sora's heart beat stopped. He could feel his cheeks plume a deep shade of maroon at the remembrance of their project that was assigned over the break that Sora had completely forgotten about.

He stumbled to his seat and plopped onto the hard plastic chair. He glanced towards Roxas, who was looking back at him with sympathetic eyes. Sora couldn't muster up a smile to give him and so he turned around to face the student presenting his economic graph of salaries.

"Sora?"

Sora subconsciously looked in the direction of the voice and he found Roxas. His heart began beating ten-fold and it seemed his palms began to perspire.

"Y-yes?" Sora responded, though he was surprised when he heard his voice as he believed it had officially disappeared.

"Are y-you okay?" Roxas asked. It seemed it took him a lot of strength to speak to Sora, but not as much strength as it took Sora to respond.

"No, R-Roxas, I am n-not," choked Sora, who tried to avoid saying the name 'Roxas' at all costs up until now. He turned back around and the student had already finished presenting and was heading back to his seat. Ms. Conklin noted the student's grade on her clipboard and then looked to the rest of the class.

"Sora, may you please enlighten us with your graph?" she asked.

Sora looked up to his teacher and quickly fabricated a lie to give him an extra day. If he said he'd bring it in tomorrow, he could do it all tonight and make it seem like it was just a little misconception.

"I'm afraid I forgot to bring the project to school, Ms. Conklin. If I could bring it in tomorrow, I promise that I'll-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hikari but you know as well as all of my students that late work is never accepted. This is for your own good; your college professors will not accept late work either," she interrupted.

"B-but Ms. Conklin it was a silly mistake if I could just bring it tomorrow-"

"I'm afraid if I give you an exception, I would need to give the entire class an exception. And I cannot afford to give each and every one of my students an exception whenever they need it. No project, no grade," she said. "Next student, please," she asked.

Sora sunk deep into his seat and held in the tears that seemed to be bursting with excitement to exit Sora's eyes. Never since Sora could remember had he ever missed an assignment or forgotten to do a project. A familiar phrase popped into Sora's head at this point, and it seemed all too fitting for Sora.

_When it rains, it pours._

This saying seemed to have been invented for Sora's situation. Everything was going fine with clear, sunny skies, and ever since Friday, April 5th, a constant lightning cloud was delivering Sora blow after blow of negative situations from the sky and he was slowly drowning in a flood of bad luck.

Sora began to think of things that hadn't happened yet but could very well happen with the luck Sora had. Kairi hadn't gotten tired of Sora's contact pessimistic attitude yet, and he hadn't lost all of his friends yet, and Roxas hadn't gotten with another guy yet as far a Sora knew, and his sister hadn't been pronounced dead yet, and, finally, he hadn't committed suicide yet.

But all these things had a very strong chance of happening, as everything that Sora thought would never happen happened eventually. He never thought Roxas would leave him and he did, and he never thought his little sister would be in a coma, and she is.

Sora's thoughts were interrupted by his neighbor's loud sneeze. The student grabbed a tissue box and rushed outside and Sora was reminded of a time that he was just as sick.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sora, Roxas came to visit you. I told him that you were very sick but, he was extremely persistent," Sora's mom told him as she felt Sora's burning forehead for the thousandth time that day._

"_It's fine, mom, let Roxas in," he said._

_She scurried down the stairs and Roxas appeared in Sora's door frame soon thereafter. He closed the door behind him and walked to Sora's bed. _

"_A temperature of 102 degrees and you're still the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Roxas smiled._

_Sora's heart pulsated and his former frown was defeated by his smile. _

"_I'm glad you came, Roxy. I missed you," Sora said._

_Roxas sat at the end of Sora's bed, examining the mountain of tissues located beside his nightstand. _

"_Well I haven't came yet, Sora. That's going to take a little participation from you," Roxas flashed his wolfish grin. _

"_Roxas! We're not going to have _sex_! Unless you want me to die of being over-heated," Sora said._

"_Okay fine, I guess your participation isn't really _required_, I'll just have to do all the work," Roxas smiled._

"_Roxas!" Sora whined. "I'm gross and germ infected. You don't want to get sick, do you?"_

"_You're not gross, Sora. I'm pretty sure that's impossible. And besides, getting sick is worth it if I get to be with you," Roxas said. He put his hands on either side of Sora's legs and began pressing kisses into his grey sweat pants. _

"_R-Roxas c'mon, I don't even know if I can get h-hard right now," Sora laughed._

"_Oh I'm sure getting you hard won't be a problem," Roxas taunted. He reached Sora's groin and began playing with the elastic of the sweats. He pulled them down to Sora's ankles and began nipping at the bulge in his boxers._

"_R-Roxas!" Sora cried. He gripped Roxas shoulders and Roxas continued to play with Sora's clothed member, which began to become aroused._

_Roxas took the boxers in his hands and slid them down Sora's hot legs and the erect member pointed directly at Roxas._

"_Looks like he's chosen me," Roxas laughed._

_Sora breathed at the relief of the air on his skin and a smile came onto his face._

_Roxas moved in closer and exhaled hot air onto Sora's member, and Sora's back arched up and his member was moved closer to Roxas' mouth._

_Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's hips and placed his mouth to Sora's burning member. He played with the head with his tongue and Sora was releasing moans from his mouth as his hands moved to the comforter and he gripped them in his fists. Roxas continued licking and sucking on Sora's dick and it was soon coated evenly in Roxas' saliva. Sora couldn't contain the moan he tried so hard to lock behind his clenched teeth._

"_R-ROXAS!" he cried, and his moan only egged Roxas on to continue pursuing his boyfriend._

_Sora began to feel his abdomen burning inside of him. He knew he was close to coming into Roxas' mouth but it felt so good he didn't want Roxas to stop._

_And Roxas didn't want to stop either, as Sora's arousal smothering his mouth was extremely delicious._

"_R-Roxas I'm about to cum," Sora gasped. His muscles began to coil inside of him._

_Roxas was prepared for Sora's seed to envelope his mouth and craved for Sora's distinctive taste he found to be addicting. He continued sucking until Sora's member came and the hot liquid filled Roxas' body with a wave of divine ecstasy. _

_Roxas swallowed the seed and released Sora's dick from his mouth. He looked back up to Sora and licked his lips clean._

_Sora was still breathing heavy when Roxas moved from Sora's member up to his face and slowly began nibbling on his neck. Sora's member began to grow flaccid after being seduced by Roxas' tongue._

"_I love you, Sora," said Roxas, who pulled Sora's boxers up to his hips to cover Sora's flaccid member and brought the grey sweat pants up to his hips as well. _

"_I love you too, Roxas."_

_"So, you feeling better?" asked Roxas._

_"Much," smiled Sora. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sora remembered that he was still in class and pressed his erected member back down in his pants to conceal it from his neighbors. It seemed to be one of the first times he'd gotten hard in a while, and since he was wearing _another _pair of old boxer briefs, it hurt his member to be shoved into a tiny crevice.

But luckily, Sora's remembrance of that day had caused sixth period to diminish and before he knew it the bell to leave had rung. He rose from his hard seat and noticed his boner was visible. He quickly held his binder in front of his groin area to conceal it and headed for the exit to the class.

"Sora may I have a word with you?" Ms. Conklin asked as Sora was about to leave. He turned and saw Ms. Conklin erasing her white board.

"It's not like you to forget assignments, Sora. Is there something wrong going on at home?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, there is. See, my family was in a car accident over the spring break. My little sister… she's in a coma. And my mother returned from the hospital but she's still very hurt and it's a very stressful time for me right now," he said.

"Why, Mr. Hikari, I had no idea! I don't believe in giving exceptions but, in your case I have no choice but to give you another day to fulfill your task. If you bring in the project tomorrow, you will get full credit," she prompted.

Sora smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Conklin. I really do appreciate it," he said. He walked out of the classroom and towards the student parking lot when Kairi ran into him.

"Sora! Are you okay? What happened earlier? Guess. What." She said.

"Yes, migraine, and what?" he answered.

"After you left Roxas asked me how you were doing and I asked him why he cared about you all of a sudden and then he said that he's always cared about you and he still does!" she practically screamed.

"K-Kairi I don't want you to get in the middle of this, okay? I appreciate you trying to help but, this is my battle and I have to fight it. It'd be senseless to get you in the middle," Sora said.

"I know, Sora, but I'm on your side," she said.

"So, did you guys hear anymore about 'Axel'?" asked Sora, who cringed at the name.

"Nope, Roxas didn't say anything more about that guy. Have any idea who he might be?" she asked.

"I… have a few ideas," he said. Kairi immediately knew what he was getting at because her mouth practically hit the parking lot floor.

"You don't think he's already… moved on, do you?" she asked.

"Sounds like it," Sora answered. He reached his car and after unlocking the door was about to step inside.

"I don't think Roxas would do something like that, Sora. You mean a lot to him," she said.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. Talk to you later, Kairi," he said as he got in and closed the door. Kairi waved and began towards her own car as Sora backed up and drove out of the parking lot and headed towards his home.

_A funny way of showing it indeed_, he thought.

--

Tuesday, April 15th 2008

"Texting again, Roxas? I thought _we_ were your best friends," said Hayner. The regular group was eating lunch and Sora was on the complete opposite side as Roxas in their circle.

"Yeah, who _is _this Axel guy anyway? Should we be concerned?" asked Pence.

"He's an old friend, no need to be concerned," answered Roxas, whose eyes were glued to his phone.

"If he's an old friend how come you've never mentioned him before?" asked Naminé.

"We've just recently started talking again; I found no reason to bring up someone I didn't talk to until now," he said.

"So where does he go to school?" asked Kairi, who glanced at Sora and back at Roxas with a grin.

"STU. Any more questions or are we done with the interrogation?" asked Roxas, with a slight annoyance in his tone.

Everyone quickly turned their glances from Roxas to Sora who hadn't set a word the entire lunch.

"So, Sora, how's Selphie?" Pence asked.

Sora cleared his throat before speaking. "They don't see any signs of improvement in her, so for now we just have to wait," he said.

"Oh wow, that must be nerve-wracking. I hope she wakes up soon," Olette spoke up.

"Yeah, it really sucks. My spring break was pretty horrible, how about your guys' breaks?" Sora asked.

"Mine was super fun, I went skateboarding a lot," Hayner answered.

"I spent mine visiting colleges," said Pence.

"Me and Kairi hung out a lot," Riku said with his arm around Kairi.

"I went on vacation with my family," Olette said.

"Drawing took up most of my vacation," answered Naminé.

After they all stated their eventful spring breaks, they looked back to Roxas.

He glanced back up to his friends to notice six pairs of eyes looking at him and one pair of eyes belonging to a chocolate-haired teen looking off into space.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Haven't you been listening at all? We've been talking about our spring breaks!" Hayner informed.

"Oh, well mine was fine," Roxas answered and looked back down to his phone.

Hayner sighed and decided to ignore Roxas for the rest of the lunch, and everyone else followed in his footsteps until the bell rang. They all got up and headed off to their classes, and things were fine until sixth period came and Sora had to go to Economics class early to turn in his project.

He entered Ms. Conklin's class and walked up to her desk where she was grading papers.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Hikari. I predict you've come to turn in your graph," she stated.

"Yes, I thought it'd be best to come early so that you wouldn't have to explain to the rest of the class why I got an exception," he explained as he searched his binder for the project. He found it and pulled it out of its protective plastic covering and sat it down gently on her desk.

"Very useful thinking, Sora. And great work," she said as she examined the perfected graph. Sora smiled and headed to his seat, where he took the time to prepare for another confrontation with Roxas like yesterday when he asked if he was okay. He may have been a little hard on him but, what kind of question was that? Especially when Roxas had caused Sora so much pain, how could even think that he would be okay?

Just as his thoughts of Roxas began to upset Sora, the blonde entered the classroom and headed towards his seat next to Sora. He plopped onto the plastic chair and looked directly at Sora, who was fighting the urge to look back.

"Look, Sora, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry about the accident and your sister and how I broke up with you and how it may seem that I don't want anything to do with you but, I do. I still want to be your friend, Sora. Just because we're not a couple doesn't mean we can't be friends. But, it's up to you, if you don't want to be friends then, okay. But if you do then you have to tell me, Sora. Please?"

It was the most words Sora had heard come from Roxas' mouth for as long as he could remember. And with them came a splash of salt water on his bleeding wounds that Sora allowed to be opened again.

"I still want to be your friend, Roxas," Sora choked out, and attempted a smile.

Roxas managed a smile too. "I'm glad we can go to the way things were before this mess," he said.

"Yeah, me too."

_A mess? Was that was Roxas considered this situation? A mess? It was much more than just a mess, it was like a natural disaster of a situation that I'm trapped in, _thought Sora.

But Sora figured that being Roxas' friend again would solve most of his problems. Unfortunately, Sora's problems were about to take _another_ turn for the worse.

**----------------------------------------------**

_Another _turn for the worse? Will Sora's problems ever take a turn for the _better_? D:

If you guys want to find out, then you'll have to **reviewww** if you want Chapter 11 of F.L.R.!

Also I'd like to once again thank you for reading. I truly appreciate each and every one of my readers and reviewers! :]

- Sincerely Sora


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

I'm _sooo_ sorry that it's been a while since my last update. School's started again and things are crazy! D:

Well let me jump right into your guys' reviewsss

**xXxSmidgexXx: **I agree, in a situation like that, how are you going to refuse? How was Sora supposed to deny Roxas' friendship and perhaps lose him forever? Sora knew very well that by becoming Roxas' friend he could possibly never get over him. But he did it because he's still in love with Roxas and he wants to believe that they'll get together again someday. Unfortunately Sora is oblivious to the pain it will cause him.

**xXHeart of LightXx: **I appreciate your review very much! And I thank you for reviewing, as you said that you normally do not review, that makes me feel quite special :D

**FanKnight: **I'm glad that you finally reviewed my story, and I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I also agree about the texting, especially in this case!

Anyways, this chapter is going to be different than any of the other chapters for _For the Love of Roxas_

I hope you guys enjoy it :D

- Sincerely Sora

**--------------------------------------------------**

_F_o_r _t_h_e_ L_o_v_e_ o_f_ R_o_x_a_s_

Friday, April 5th 2008

**Roxas' Story Part I **

Roxas was eagerly sitting on top of the clock tower waiting for Sora's arrival. He was getting anxious at every passing second on his ticking watch, knowing that soon Sora would pull up to the clock tower and ascend to the top, where Roxas would have to break his heart. Roxas didn't want to break Sora's heart, but there was no other way. He couldn't keep pretending and he definitely couldn't keep hiding his true identity from the rest of the world. He was ready, and if Sora wasn't, then he'd have to go on without him.

Roxas knew very well how much Sora meant to him, and he knew very well how much he meant to Sora, but he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep making himself believe that one day Sora was going to be ready to start their lives together officially without all the secrets and all the drama.

But Roxas couldn't keep giving himself false hope, because in the end all it did was hurt him even more.

And Roxas was tired of getting hurt, tired of getting abused by his father, and tired of keeping his love for Sora a secret.

Roxas strongly believed that everything happens for a reason. That perhaps he and Sora are supposed to breakup, so that they could find even greater love with someone else.

He also believed that if you love something, set it free. Roxas didn't want to bring Sora down anymore then he already had, what with causing him to have all the horrific nightmares and having Sora put up with Roxas' father over the years. He had put Sora through so much, and he wanted Sora to find someone that would love him instead of hurt him like he had.

In his heart he knew he loved Sora, but in his mind he knew that breaking up with Sora would give him the chance to get his life on track and for him to finally come clean to all his friends about his sexual orientation. But his mind also knew the tumultuous pain he'd be put through when breaking Sora's heart. Unfortunately the brain won in this inner conflict and Roxas knew that this is what he must do; end things with Sora once and for all.

Just as Roxas thought he had everything figured out, Sora's silver four-door pulled up to the clock tower and Roxas heard the driver's side door shut.

Roxas' palms immediately began perspiring as he heard Sora's footsteps calmly begin to climb the clock tower. Everything he was sure of a few seconds before seemed to disappear.

_How can I do this?! How can I break Sora's heart? The only boy I've ever loved? _He thought frantically. He wished for time to pause so that he'd be given more time to think this through but, unfortunately, he didn't have much time. Sora was ascending the tower and the time for Roxas to end things had finally shown itself across Roxas' watch.

_I'll just tell him that I can't keep pretending and that I can't keep hiding secrets anymore. I know it's going to break his heart but, this is what I have to do. This is what I have to do, isn't it? _He quickly asked himself.

He looked at his sweaty palms and realized that he had never perspired as much as he had been now. Not even as much as when he first told Sora that he was gay.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sora! Wait up!" called Roxas. _

_Sora looked behind him to see his best friend trying to catch up with him. He stopped and waited for Roxas to reach him._

"_Whew, it's hot," laughed Roxas. He placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Yeah, you look hot," Sora laughed. He stopped laughing abruptly when he noticed his poor word choice and quickly added: "How are you?" _

"_Well besides feeling as though I have a punctured lung I'm pretty good," Roxas laughed. They began walking down the familiar streets near Twilight High as they made their way home. _

"_So Roxas, didn't you say you had to tell me something earlier?" asked Sora._

_Roxas immediately began perspiring and his heart began pulsating._

"_Y-yeah, um, about that, I k-kinda forgot what it was. Sorry, Sora," said Roxas, without making eye contact with Sora._

_Sora laughed. "Oh sure, you 'forgot'. You told me you were going to tell me in sixth period, that wasn't even an hour ago," said Sora._

_Roxas turned a brilliant shade of red and Sora fought back the thoughts that he was cute that were raging inside of his head. Sora knew he shouldn't be thinking that his best guy friend was attractive but, sometimes he couldn't help it. _

"_Look, it's nothing. It's not important anyway," Roxas informed._

"_If it wasn't important then you wouldn't have brought it up in the first place, Roxas!" _

_Roxas looked up to him and began thinking of ways he was going to break the news to Sora._

"_Well? What is it?" asked Sora impatiently._

"_I c-can't tell you, sorry," replied Roxas with his melancholy tone._

"_You can tell me anything. We're best friends!" replied Sora._

"_Yeah b-but, I can't tell you this. You wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I told you," Roxas said._

"_That's not true, I don't care what it is; we'll still be friends," Sora assured._

"…_You sure?" asked Roxas._

"_Of course. Shoot."_

"_Well I… have been thinking this for a while but… I didn't want to scare you," Roxas paused and looked up to Sora._

"_Whatever it is I'm sure I won't be _scared_, Roxas," Sora laughed._

"_Well, I'm…" Roxas stopped._

"_You're…?" egged on Sora._

"_I'm… gay."_

_Sora's heart stopped as well as his legs. Roxas stopped too to look for Sora's reaction._

_After ten seconds of silence from Sora, Roxas spoke again._

"_See, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Now you're gunna hate me," Roxas said angrily._

"_No no no, Roxas. I would never hate you! I'm just, surprised. I had no idea," Sora choked out._

_Roxas looked back to Sora after arguing with himself inside his head. "You're not… upset?"_

"_Why would I be upset? You're my _best _friend, Roxas. That's never going to change," smiled Sora._

_Roxas blushed again and Sora allowed himself to think Roxas was cute this time, knowing that Roxas was into guys gave Sora some hope that Roxas was in to him._

"_Thanks a lot, Sora. If I knew you were going to take it this well I would've told you sooner."_

_Sora laughed. "You're welcome. And Roxas, I just wanted to let you know that, I'm cool with it. And I'll support you no matter what," assured Sora._

"_That means a lot, Sora. Thanks."_

"_No problem buddy. Well I'll see you later," Sora said as he and Roxas had to part at the fork in the road to head to their own separate houses._

"_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Roxas agreed._

_Sora leaned in for a hug but recoiled, and Roxas leaned in but recoiled too. Sora stuck out his hand and Roxas grabbed it and shook it. They both laughed and parted ways._

"_Bye Roxy!" called Sora._

Roxy… I could get used to that, _thought Roxas._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey," said Sora, and immediately Roxas' thoughts were interrupted. This was it, when he had to break Sora's heart.

"Sit down, Sora," Roxas told him, and he obeyed accordingly and sat down next to him with his feet off the side of the clock tower like Roxas'.

"What's up?" he asked. Roxas didn't know how to answer this question in his current state of mind so he answered with: 'nothing'.

"So is there a reason you brought me up here?" he asked after Roxas answered him.

"Yeah, there is, actually," Roxas said.

_The time for me to tell Sora everything is now. I can't keep dragging this on, I have to end things with Sora if I like it or not. It's what I have to do; it's what's best for the both of us_, Roxas thought.

"Sora, I… can't do this anymore."

--

"S-so you're b-breaking up w-with me?"

_He looks so distraught. I've never seen him this upset, not even as upset as he was when he told me stories about his abusive father before he left... _Roxas thought. He ended his chain of thoughts as he didn't want to think about abusive fathers.

"I'm sorry Sora," Roxas answered. "But sometimes, you have to let go of the people you love." Roxas had to let go of Sora, and Sora had to let go of Roxas as well. So that they could both move on.

Roxas kept looking at the speechless Sora in front of him until he felt sprinkles hit his forehead. He looked up to the ominous clouds circulating the town and realized it'd be best to get inside before this storm hit. He stood up and Sora stood up as well, which surprised Roxas as he began to think Sora's limbs were immobilized due to the lack of motion.

When Sora finally looked back at Roxas with his wide, blue eyes, Roxas' heart cracked in half. The look Sora gave Roxas was out of genuine despair and Roxas couldn't help the tears that were sliding down his cheeks knowing he had caused the boy he loved such tumultuous sadness.

Roxas couldn't brave to stand there any longer and see Sora's pained expression.

"I'll s-see you around, Sora," said Roxas, whose voice seemed to crack on the last few syllables. He shoved his perspiring hands deep into his jeans' pockets and walked silently towards the stairs and began to descend the tower.

Roxas' wobbling legs seemed to hold him up long enough until he reached half way down the tower. He collapsed onto the stairs and clutched the railing with all of his might as the tears became increasingly difficult to keep inside. He had just broken the boy's heart whom he had loved for the longest time in a few, short phrases.

Roxas himself began suffering from the heart break. It broke his heart to see Sora so upset, and it broke his heart to know that he had been the one to make him so upset. But he had no other choice; the decision had already been made. And as much as he didn't like what he did, he knew that in the long run it would be for the best of them. But unfortunately he couldn't think about the long run, he could just think about the problem at hand: Sora.

After a few minutes of crying on the steps Roxas felt ready to stand up and finish the trip down. He sauntered to his car, which was currently parked in front of Sora's, and opened the door. He plopped onto his leather seat and quickly closed the door behind him before his interior got wet.

He was still crying softly when he turned the key in the ignition and when the car rumbled to life. The radio was playing some song that Roxas only caught some of as he was currently preoccupied in his thoughts.

"Can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. 'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart, right in front of you…"

Roxas found this song almost too perfect for his current situation. He was numb, from all that he had been through. His feelings and his emotions were numb and he wasn't sure of anything he was feeling anymore. He never thought that he would break up with Sora, and he never thought that he would break his heart. Everything that Sora thought Roxas would be fell apart right in front of his eyes…

Roxas leaned his head against the window to see if he could still see Sora standing at the top of the clock tower. Unfortunately it had already grown too dark and Sora was out of his eyes' reach.

After wiping the dried tears from his eyes, Roxas slowly moved the shift from P to D and drove away from the curb.

So many thoughts were swimming through Roxas' head that he didn't even know where he was going to go now. He didn't want to go home, back to his drunken father, and he couldn't go to Sora's, for one Sora wasn't home and two, Sora probably wouldn't want Roxas at his house anyway…

With the remembrance of Sora tears slid down Roxas' cheeks. He needed someone to talk to about this but there was no one. No one knew about Sora and Roxas in the first place, because that's what Sora wanted. But since they were officially over…

Roxas stopped his thoughts in their track. He and Sora were officially over…

Roxas quickly shut the thought out of his head and continued on the subject.

Since they were _officially over _Roxas thought it'd be fine if he at least told Kairi; their best friend. If anyone was to find out it should be Kairi. And honestly Roxas didn't care who found out, he was done keeping secrets.

So he made a u-turn and headed for Kairi's house. He figured she'd be home but he wasn't too sure.

Suddenly in Roxas' rear view mirror he witnessed a cop following him.

"Shit!" Roxas yelled in anger. All he needed was a run in with the cops to make this the best day ever.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned down his radio. He lowered his window and hoped that the cop simply wished to chat about the weather. Roxas laughed at this thought but quickly stopped when the cop came up to the window.

"License and registration," asked the cop in his deep voice.

Roxas shakily handed the information to the cop after checking his name tag that read, 'Vexen'.

"May I ask why I've been pulled over, officer?" asked Roxas with honest curiosity.

"You made an illegal u-turn several streets back. Have you been drinking tonight?" asked the cop.

"N-no officer, of course not," answered Roxas in a frightened tone. His palms began perspiring like they had before at the clock tower.

The cop took out a flashlight and shined it directly into Roxas' eyes. Roxas recoiled and immediately shut his eyes until the light was taken from his face.

"Your eyes seem to be bloodshot," noted Vexen.

"Because I've been crying; I just went through a… breakup. But I _haven't _been drinking," Roxas assured.

"It would appear so. I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, but make an illegal u-turn again and a ticket will be imminent. Understand?" he warned.

"Yes, officer," Roxas answered. "I understand."

Vexen shoved Roxas' license and registration back in his hand and sauntered back to his cruiser. Roxas quickly rolled up his window to escape the weather and took off from the curb once again and headed to Kairi's house.

When he arrived he turned off the ignition and sat silently in his car for a few minutes. He began preparing what he was going to tell Kairi, as he didn't want to upset Sora even more by telling her everything that had happened. But in his heart he knew Kairi deserved to know everything about them, as she was the person closest to them.

He got out of his car and quickly made his way to Kairi's brightly lit two-story house. When he reached the front door he rang the doorbell a couple times to alert his arrival and waited impatiently for her to open the door. His palms were once again perspiring as this would be the first time he'd have to come clean about being in a relationship with Sora to anyone.

Then he realized that by telling Kairi the story, he would also out Sora, and he didn't want to do that. He realized that Sora should be the one to tell Kairi the story. So he quickly stepped down from Kairi's patio and began to walk away when she opened the door and called out to him.

"Roxas! Is that you?" she called.

Roxas unwillingly stopped and turned back around to face Kairi with a nervous grin on his face.

"Hey there," he said as fake as possible.

"Wanna come in?" she asked. Roxas nodded and entered Kairi's warm house. They walked to her room and Roxas sat on her bed as she took a seat at her computer.

"So what's up Roxas?" she asked.

Suddenly tears erupted from Roxas' eyes as he began thinking again about breaking Sora's heart. Kairi quickly moved from her seat at the computer to where Roxas was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she probed.

"K-Kairi I l-lied to you," he choked on the words as they came out of his mouth.

"Lied to me? About what?"

"About me liking Sora. I didn't _like _him. I was in _love_ with him. And he was in love with me, too,"  
Roxas revealed.

Kairi recoiled from Roxas and quickly stood up beside her bed, her mouth agape. "W-what?" she asked.

"S-sora and I were t-together for a year and a half, K-Kairi," he stammered.

"… Were?" she repeated.

"Yes, were..." Roxas said. "I… broke up with him."

"You b-broke up with him? When? Why?" Kairi began interrogating.

"Tonight… I broke up with him tonight." Roxas answered.

Kairi paused and began thinking about Sora. "Why would you do that if you were in love with him?" she asked.

"Because Sora wanted to keep our relationship a secret and I didn't want to keep secrets anymore. I wanted to tell you everything Kairi, for a while. But Sora was against it. And I can't keep all of these lies anymore I just can't do it!" Roxas' tears were pouring from his eyes from both rage and sadness.

"You broke up with the love of your life because he was afraid of telling people he was gay? If you loved him why would it matter if you told anyone?!" Kairi argued.

Roxas was on his feet now. "Because it's been, like, 19 months Kairi! If he was scared I would _hope_ he wouldn't be scared by now!"

Kairi sat back down on the bed. "Well, how did he take it then?" she asked hopelessly.

Roxas cooled off and sat down too. "Horrible… I d-doubt he's stopped crying," Roxas admitted.

"Where is he? I'm going to go find him," she said.

"He's at the clock tower. But you can't go, Kairi. He needs time to t-think it over. I know he wouldn't want to see any one in his current state…" Roxas said.

"What, we're just going to leave him out there? In the storm?" she asked angrily.

"S-Sora can take care of himself, Kairi. I t-think he needs time to himself right now."

Kairi accepted the fact that Sora needed time to think all of this through. "Well what about you? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm… okay. I'm sad but, I know in the end this was the right decision," he told her.

"So what now? What's next on your agenda?"

"I'm going to come out of the closet to our friends. If they're true friends they'll accept me, and if they aren't then forget them. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not ever again. This is me, take it or leave it."

"So I'm the first person you've come out to?" she asked.

"Well, other than Sora, yes; you are definitely one of the first."

"Well I'm glad you can trust me, Roxas. And you _can _trust me," she said.

Roxas rose from the bed and so did Kairi. "I better be getting home, it's getting late and I don't want to be out when the lightning and thunder start up. I really appreciate you l-listening Kairi," Roxas said, and his voice cracked at the remembrance of Sora still at the clock tower as the storm raged on outside.

"Of course I would listen, Roxas. I'm glad I could be our service," she said with a mock smile.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Kairi and after releasing, made his way for the door. They exchanged goodbyes and Roxas once again entered the raging storm outside. He ran to his car and upon entering the automobile, turned on the ignition and cranked the heat. He made his way home and on the way he spotted a vehicle that got pulled over by a police cruiser. Immediately Roxas recognized the cop as the same cop that had pulled him over not even an hour ago. And simultaneously he recognized the chocolate-haired boy that emerged from the vehicle and Roxas had to tear away his eyes from the scene to concentrate back on the road.

Tears burned out from the corners of his eyes as he pulled up to his suburban home. He removed the keys from the ignition and sat quietly in his car as he was deep in thought.

_You did the right thing, Roxas. You did the right thing. Besides, Sora deserves much better than you. No more will he have to deal with your physco dad, and no more will he have to deal with his nightmares of you dying. Just think, you did what was in your best interest. And you did what was in Sora's best interest. You did the right thing, you did the right thing._

After Roxas' self-pep talk, he made his way into his house and to his room. He then entered his bathroom and stripped down to his boxers. After turning on the spray of cold water he looked at himself in the mirror and tears began sliding down his cheeks.

"You did the right thing," he assured himself. He slipped off his boxers and entered the now-warm water that was rushing violently. Due to his lack of energy he had to force himself to remain erect, and after the water melted away the soreness in his muscles he finished the typical shower routine and shut off the rush of water.

Roxas grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on and plopped onto his soft mattress. He coiled up into a tiny ball and held his legs to his chest as he sobbed silently to himself.

"You d-did the right thing."

--

The next morning Roxas awoke suddenly when his phone vibrated next to him. He glanced at the time and it read 10 AM. When he looked at his phone there was a text message from an unknown number.

The text read: "Hey, what's up? :D"

Roxas looked at the number in confusion. He knew it from somewhere but he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly whose number it was. So, he replied with: "Who is this?"

He rose from his bed, and after making the bed stumbled to his bathroom. There, he spread toothpaste across his toothbrush and began brushing when his phone vibrated again.

"Aww, don't tell me you've forgotten about me, Roxy! It's Axel, got it memorized?" read the text.

Blood rushed to Roxas' face. No one had ever called him Roxy other than Sora, and it reminded Roxas of the previous night and how he had crushed Sora's heart single-handedly.

Roxas decided he should reply to the text before Axel thought he suddenly died due to his silence. So he replied with: "Wow, it's been such a long time since I've seen you! And no, I didn't forget you. I just didn't have your number haha. How are things?"

After Roxas finished brushing his teeth he walked over to his trophy shelf where he kept all his past soccer trophies. He picked up the team picture from when he was in 8th grade and noticed a particular red-headed boy standing directly next to him. The boy was tall, his hair was long, spiky, and it defied gravity -- similar to Roxas' -- and he had green emerald eyes that filled the frame of his handsome face. Roxas didn't remember Axel being so good-looking before, but then again, he hadn't seen him in years.

Roxas then made his way to his computer so that he could look up Axel on his friend's list. Sure enough Axel was there, and his default was of him dressed in a black shirt that made his red hair and his beautiful green eyes stand out on the picture. He had surely changed from back when Roxas was in 8th grade, and it was definitely a change for the _better_. He clicked his profile and scrolled down to where it stated his marital status. Apparently, he was a single man.

Upon Roxas' discovery his phone vibrated in his pocket. He retrieved it and read the pending text message.

"I know, it's been too long! :) Things are going pretty great, actually. I'm going to STU now and I have my own apartment haha. We should totally get together or something and catch up! :)" it said.

Roxas subconsciously zoned in on the happy faces in the text. Something about them made happiness plume inside Roxas and it seemed that the depression he had acquired the night before was like a distant memory.

"Wow, so much has changed! I definitely think we should get together and talk!" Roxas typed, and before pressing send he added on a ":)" to show Axel he was excited about catching up with him.

Roxas was impatient for a reply from Axel and he soon began to think his happy face was a little too much to put in the text message.

Roxas decided he was overreacting when a text message arrived and he vigorously read it.

"Haha :) Sounds good, Roxy. Why don't we meet today? I've got no plans, have you?"

Roxas was quick to reply; perhaps too quick. He typed, "Yeah, today sounds fine. Where should I meet you? :D" and after sending it he ran to his closet to pick out an outfit.

_What should I wear for my date with Axel? _Roxas asked himself.

Roxas then suddenly stopped his thought process. _Did I just say date?! _He thought. _Sora and I broke up not even 24 hours ago, I can't be already thinking about this guy! _

Roxas sat down on his bed and took a deep breath.

_How do I even know this guy is gay? I mean, sure, he did come out of his way to talk to me. But that doesn't mean he's gay! And sure, for a straight guy he sure does throw in a lot of happy faces around and he did call me a cute nickname -- which I don't quite remember straight guys doing to other "straight" guys as Axel has no idea I'm gay -- but, you can never be too cautious. He could just be really friendly, _Roxas thought to himself.

Once again Roxas received a text message from none other than Axel.

"Why don't you meet me at my place? I'm sure you'll like it! haha."

Roxas blushed a deep shade of red at the thought of being with Axel alone at his apartment. Suddenly he went and found a v-neck from his closet along with some skinny jeans and boxers. After getting dressed he slipped on a pair of shoes and replied to Axel.

"Haha alright. How soon should I be there? [:" said Roxas.

As he waited for Axel to respond he finished getting ready and made sure his hair was defying gravity like usual.

He was on his way to the front door when Axel responded. "As soon as you want, Roxy ;D" he said. Roxas began to feel like Axel was piling on some serious flirtatious language with him. So, Roxas decided to play his game and throw the flirting right back at him. "Well I think I need your address if I want to find your house successfully. But don't worry, I'll get there as soon as I can ;D" is what he said in reply.

Roxas then exited his house and locked the door behind him. He made his way to the car and when he got in Axel's text arrived. It stated his address and Roxas knew exactly where to go and so he pulled out of the driveway and made his way down Twilight Blvd.

As he reached the intersection of Twilight Blvd. and Horizon Ave. he pulled up to a green car. In the car was Sora's mom and his little sister, Selphie, and they were both waving at him when the light had just turned green and they departed from the line. Roxas pressed the gas pedal but from some reason the car wouldn't go. Then he realized that he accidentally put the car in park when he was waving to Sora's family. As he was about to move the car into drive a car speeding down Horizon Ave. ran the red light and slammed right into the side of the green car occupied by Sora's family. Roxas screamed in horror as the silver car flipped over the green and slid across the intersection while flames were spewing out of the windows, causing a horrible noise to erupt from the collision and causing every person to look at the situation that had just occurred. The green car containing Sora's mom and sister was severely indented on the left side, the side that Selphie had been sitting on.

Roxas immediately got out of the car and so did many other drivers that were agape at the situation they had just witnessed.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" a frantic woman screamed. People were running to the aid of the passengers that were in the crash and Roxas' legs were frozen as the noise of the collision was ringing in his ears.

It was within seconds that a siren was heard off in the distance; barely within earshot of Roxas. But it was surely a siren, and it was most likely coming to the intersection of Twilight Blvd. and Horizon Ave.

**-------------------------------------**

I hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter of _For the Love of Roxas _so far, you guys deserve it! :D

And if you want to find out what happens next then you gotta **reviewwww !**

Thank you for reading :]

P.S. 358/2 Days FTW ! :D (For those of you that aren't in America or Japan and have not received the game yet, I am truly sorry D:)

P.S.S. In your review make sure to tell me what you think of Roxas' story!

- Sincerely Sora


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! :D**

**Sooo first of all I want to thank you for waiting so long for this update and I'd also like to apologize for making you wait that long D: **

**Second I'd like to wish all of you that celebrate Christmas a Merry Christmas :D**

**Third I'd like to respond to your reviewssss:**

**xXHeart of LightXx: I'd love to assist you in finding, cornering, and beating Axel :D**

**Mintwafflez: Refer to the above ^ hahaha**

**Miss Galleta: I do indeed plan on switching back to Sora's POV. I thought that giving my readers a side-story would allow them to further understand the events that are going to occur :D**

**nyxtorii: Happy? :)**

**XXXninjayaoifreakxxx: I apologize for all of the tears that you have shed reading my story... :( XOXO**

**Sora'sWyfe: I also apologize to you for not updating, but hereee you go! :D**

**And with that, enjoy chapter twelve :)**

**- Sincerely Sora**

* * *

_F_**o**_r _**t**_h_**e**_ L_**o**_v_**e**_ o_**f**_ R_**o**_x_**a**_s_

**Roxas' Story Part II**

The world was spinning around Roxas—acting as if in slow motion. And yet, his legs were still frozen in his current location as he was too terrified to move and too busy to be terrified. For he had a job to do, and that was to save Sora's family.

He finally forced himself to move, and the world regained its former normality. He ran with great alacrity to the green car that was surrounded in broken glass and deteriorated car parts.

Roxas took the handle to the driver's side of the vehicle and pried the door open. Sora's mother was knocked out cold and she was covered in blood dripping from her head and down to her stained and tattered shirt.

He did the best he could to get her out of the car, and with the aid of several other people they managed to rescue her from further trauma.

The ambulance had arrived and several emergency workers ran to the aid of the scene. Police were already taping off the surrounding area with yellow caution tape and police held Roxas' arms as they escorted him off of the scene. The other silver car had been extinguished from its flames and the passengers were being lifted off and taken by stretchers. All of it had happened so fast that if Roxas had blinked he would have missed the whole situation.

Suddenly he was back in his car as if none of what had just happened was real. The only concrete evidence of the horrific events was his hands that were covered in blood and he realized that it had in fact happened and it was not part of some twisted nightmare.

Roxas sat in his car for quite some time without knowing what to do. Should he let Axel know that he was going to be late due to a car accident? Should he text Sora and be the first to inform him of his family's accident, or should he tell Kairi to tell Sora? He chose the third option and after wiping the blood on his already-ruined white shirt he typed out the words as follows:

"Kairi did you hear about the accident on Twilight Blvd.? Sora's mom and his younger sister were in the other car!"

He didn't want to worry her, but this piece of information was going to inevitably worry her no matter how well he worded it. He started up his engine and he headed back home, as he didn't want to visit Axel covered in the blood of his ex-boyfriend's mom.

--

Roxas arrived at his house and headed straight to his room where he peeled off the bloody shirt and entered the bathroom. After allowing the water to get warm he placed his hands in the sink and began scrubbing them clean. When he was satisfied that he had got all of the blood off he picked out a new shirt and sat down on his bed.

"I can't believe that really happened," he admitted out loud. He began crying when the image of Sora's family crushed in the car kept replaying in his head like a broken record.

"That's all Sora needs is for his family to be in a car crash. He already has too much on his mind…" Roxas added. "I can't imagine what Sora feels like right now."

Roxas was then suddenly reminded of his own family's car crash and how his mother and his younger brother were taken away from him. The tears rapidly increased that were falling from his eyes and he realized that he _could _imagine what Sora was going through.

Suddenly Roxas' phone vibrated in his pocket and it was a text message from Axel.

"Did you get lost or something? ;D" the text said. Roxas could almost taste the impatience with each word in Axel's text.

"No, something came up. I don't think I can make it to your house today, sorry :(" Roxas said in reply as a few teardrops hit the mini-QWERTY keyboard.

He wiped the tears on his clean shirt and lay down on his bed as he quietly sobbed to himself. A text from Axel arrived shortly thereafter.

"Oh man, that sucks! Well how about I come over to your house instead? We can watch movies or something :D" he said.

As much as Roxas didn't feel in the mood to 'watch movies or something :D', he agreed. And Axel didn't show any signs of giving in any time soon so Roxas thought he might as well agree.

"Okay, that sounds fine." Roxas said. He proceeded to give his address to Axel and sent the message.

Immediately he began cleaning up his room, getting rid of the bloody v-neck that had been ruined and rinsing the blood-stained sink. He fixed his hair and sat eagerly on his bed as his mind was now on other things rather than the accident.

"I'm on my waaay!" the text he received from Axel read.

Roxas' heart began pulsating and his palms began perspiring. He was nervous to see how much Axel had changed since he hadn't seen him in person since middle school. He was also nervous because he didn't know if Axel was gay or straight. If he was straight, then he was definitely barking up the wrong tree. But there was an inexplicable feeling in Roxas' stomach, similar to that of butterflies fluttering deep inside him, and this feeling gave him some hope that perhaps he had a chance with Axel in the future—he wasn't ready for a relationship so soon after not only 24 hours of separation from Sora.

_Sora… _Roxas thought.

His mind was uncontrollably diverting to Sora every second. He couldn't get him out of his mind, how he must feel, how it would effect him, how it would destroy him...

The closing of a car door broke through Roxas' thought process and he immediately characterized it as coming from outside his house. He peered through the front window and saw a particular redhead walking up to the door.

Roxas felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. And when the doorbell sounded, it felt as though it had. He made his way to the door and upon opening it, the redhead barged into Roxas' house.

"Roxas!" Axel shrieked. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and Roxas was nervous that the heat emanating from his body would combust Axel into flames.

"Axel!" Roxas mimicked in the same excited tone. They embraced for a few awkward seconds until Axel released Roxas and he was able to breathe once again.

"Wow, you've changed so much, Roxas!" Axel said as he examined Roxas.

Blood rushed to Roxas' face as Axel sized him up and Roxas noticed this. "Yeah, you've changed a lot too," Roxas diverted, hoping that Axel wouldn't notice his deep shade of crimson.

Axel began perambulating through Roxas' house, perusing through photographs of Roxas as a child that were organized on an end table.

"It's been a while since I've been here, that's for sure," Axel noted.

They made their way to the kitchen where Roxas opened the refrigerator and clutched a bottle of water. He pointed to the bottle, a gesture Axel took as an offering of a drink, and Axel politely declined with a shake of his head a crinkle of his nose. Roxas closed the refrigerator and sat on top of the kitchen counter.

"So what's new with you, Roxy?" Axel teased.

Painful memories flashed inside Roxas' head; memories from the previous night with Sora. Suddenly a feeling of regret overcame him. Perhaps he was making a mistake by allowing Axel to come to his home.

Roxas jerked suddenly towards Axel when he remembered that he had been asked a question. "Oh, uhm, nothing really. You know, senior year and everything. And the same old alcoholic father—nothing's really changed," Roxas told him.

"Oh yeah, I remember that father of yours," Axel stated.

Roxas laughed nervously. "It's pretty hard not to remember his drunken outbursts at our soccer games," Roxas recalled.

Silence fell upon the both of them and Roxas took another gulp from his water bottle.

"So, what about your love life?" Axel questioned. "I mean, have you got a girlfriend?" Axel asked.

Roxas laughed. "No, I don't have a _girlfriend_," he said as though girlfriend was some forbidden word.

Axel laughed too. "Me neither," he said. The blush on Roxas' face intensified.

"So, how's college? STU is such a nice campus," Roxas switched gears.

"College is great. And yeah, STU is a great school. There're a lot of cool people there too, you should consider it," Axel told him.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Roxas smiled. Roxas remembered that Sora was planning on going to STU and this made him uncomfortable—Axel, Sora, and himself at the same school was surely a bad idea.

Axel made his way to the back door of Roxas' house and began looking around the backyard.

"I never knew you had a pool," Axel admitted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Roxas teased and Axel's pants seemed to shrink as Axel's imagination ran rampant in his head.

"So, why don't we watch a movie?" Axel suggested, hoping to bring attention away from the growing bulge in his pants.

Roxas agreed and they made their way to his room and Roxas thought it odd when Axel closed the door behind him.

"How about a scary movie?" Axel asked.

"Scary movies are my favorite, how'd you know?" Roxas questioned.

"Lucky guess," Axel laughed and Roxas followed suit. They sat down on the bed as the scary movie began that Roxas had found in his DVD collection.

Axel grabbed Roxas' arm tightly when he was frightened, and this continued throughout the movie. Luckily, Roxas didn't have a problem with this. He didn't have a problem with this at all.

--

The ending credits began rolling vertically down the screen and Axel let out a huge sigh of relief. He also released Roxas' arm that probably would have been bruised if all of the blood in Roxas' body wasn't in his cheeks and especially in his groin.

"Sorry about your arm," Axel apologized after releasing his death-grip.

Roxas laughed. "It's no big deal," he said.

"Let's play a game, Roxas," Axel suggested.

Roxas turned off the TV and sat back down on the bed. "What kind of game?" Roxas asked innocently.

"How about truth or dare," Axel said as more of a statement rather than a question.

"Alright, you first."

Axel started off by asking, "truth or dare?" and he waited for a reply from Roxas before thinking of either dares or truths.

"Uhm, truth," Roxas silently deliberated in his head.

"Okay, let's see here," Axel began. "Have you ever had sex?" he asked playfully.

Roxas' heart immediately began pulsating faster. He laughed nervously, hoping to buy him some more time of silence.

He didn't want to lie to Axel, but at the same time he didn't want to tell the truth. His conscience immediately chose the truth, and Roxas unwillingly spoke the word "yes" behind clenched teeth.

Axel busted out into laughter. After 30 seconds of laughter from Axel he began to inhale deeply and the laughter slowly subsided.

"Why is that so funny?" Roxas asked with a tone that suggested he was annoyed.

Axel's laughter continued until he finally spoke. "You're just so innocent, Roxy."

"Oh yeah? Would an innocent boy do this?" he asked with a smirk—though on the inside his heart was pounding and his nervousness was building by the second. He grabbed Axel's head and pressed his lips against Axel's.

Roxas seemed to enjoy the kiss between him and Axel far more than he thought he would. Axel fell back onto the bed and their lips continued to move in fluid motions with each other.

Axel took Roxas and moved him beneath him while their lips only separated for a few longing seconds. Axel's hands were slowly creeping down Roxas' body until they were at the waistline of Roxas' jeans. Roxas abruptly stopped when his conscience kicked in.

"My turn, right?" he quickly asked as he moved from under Axel in an attempt to change the subject.

"That's right," Axel said as he sat up on Roxas' bed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Axel responded immediately.

"Do you… have feelings for me?" Roxas asked slowly.

Axel was looking down as Roxas asked him this, and as he raised his head Roxas noticed a smile plastered across his beautiful face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked rhetorically.

Roxas sat down next to Axel smiling and said, "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Axel asked methodically.

"Dare."

Axel thought for a few seconds and then he said: "I dare you to jump into your pool with all of your clothes on."

Roxas laughed as he rose from the bed. He quickly made his way out of his room and to the backyard and Axel was hot in his trail.

They ran outside and came to the pool. Axel nodded and Roxas took a running start before cannon-balling into the pool.

He emerged from the water and saw Axel standing close to the side of the pool, staring directly at Roxas.

"Truth or dare?" called Roxas.

"Dare," Axel challenged.

"I dare _you_ to jump into the pool with all your clothes on," Roxas challenged.

Before Roxas could tell if Axel was going to agree or decline to Roxas' terms, Axel ran and jumped right into the pool, splashing the fully clothed and fully soaked Roxas.

Axel emerged from the water and was slowly dog-paddling his way to Roxas.

"T-truth or dare?" Axel gasped.

"Truth."

"What about you? Do you have feelings for me?" Axel questioned.

"'Isn't it obvious?'"Roxas repeated with a smile.

Axel grabbed Roxas' head and their lips met hungrily.

Roxas didn't feel as guilty as he did the previous time their lips had met, but he felt guilty nonetheless. Unfortunately, the guilt felt good. Oh, did it feel good.

--

**Saturday April 12th, 2008**

As Roxas exited the shower, he noticed the time and realized that the day had seemingly disappeared; it was already 6 in the evening.

He also noticed that he had an unread text message in his phone's inbox that was waiting impatiently to be read.

He slowly read it and his countenance became that of someone receiving supernal news. The text was from Axel, and it had been the first text message Roxas had gotten from him in a few days.

"Hey, why don't you come over? :)" read Axel's text, and it sent shivers up Roxas' spin.

Roxas then realized that the shivers could be due to the fact that he was standing in his bathroom naked and dripping water. He grabbed his towel and began drying himself off in a hurry, as he now had plans for his Saturday night.

"If we're going to watch scary movies again, I should probably bring something for you to squeeze ;)" Roxas replied to Axel as he pulled fresh boxers to his hips.

As his shirt came over his head, another text arrived from Axel.

"Whatever you want, Roxy ;)" Axel said in reply. Blood rushed to a particular area of Roxas' body and it was especially apparent because he wasn't wearing any pants.

Roxas ran into his adjoining room and picked out a pair of tight jeans, so tight in fact it would normally be a challenge just to get them on over an erect member.

But Roxas, a pro on the world of skinny jeans and erected members, pulled them to his hips with ease, grabbed his car keys, slipped on a pair of Vans, and was out of his house in no time flat. He remembered where Axel's house was from the previous Saturday when he had given Roxas his address and this time Roxas didn't witness a fatal car crash at the intersection of Twilight Blvd. and Horizon Ave.

He arrived in front of Axel's apartment complex and after exiting his car walked slowly but surely up the flights of stairs leading to Axel's floor.

On his way up he began thinking of the previous Saturday and how they had kissed and his palms began perspiring for the seemingly thousandth time that Spring break. Roxas' heart also began pulsating inside his chest as he began to think of the future and if Axel was to become his boyfriend. At this thought, the butterflies in Roxas' stomach returned and he was overwhelmed with happiness. It seemed that it had been a long time since Roxas had been this happy and it felt good to feel this warmth in his chest.

Suddenly, Roxas realized he was at the door labeled "813" and his fist was slowly knocking on the door; it was as if he subconsciously found Axel's apartment while he was deep in thought.

Roxas wiped the sweat from his forehead as he waited both impatiently and nervously for Axel to open the door. His impatience was appeased when the door slowly opened and Axel stood there naked with a towel covering most of lower body. Roxas almost passed out as he entered Axel's apartment and waited for an explanation from Axel as to why he was clothes-less.

"You got here a lot earlier than I thought," Axel laughed as he combed his fingers through his wet hair. He noticed Roxas' intense shade of crimson that burned across his cheeks. "I just got out of the shower."

"I-it would appear so," Roxas choked. He immediately regretted wearing skinny jeans; there was almost no room for his member to get excited.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?" Axel challenged as he backed Roxas up against a wall.

"N-n-no of c-course not," he stammered. Roxas almost jumped when his back hit the wall and his sweaty palms were pressed up against it.

"Good," Axel whispered. He continued moving towards Roxas until there was only a few inches between them. He wrapped his arms around Roxas and Roxas squealed with bliss when he felt something push against his groin.

Axel immediately began caressing Roxas' neck and Roxas could barely contain the moan begging to be released from behind clenched teeth.

"A-Axel," Roxas whispered as his eyes were closed and his body craved for Axel's touch.

"Yeah?" Axel panted. The friction between them was causing Axel to sweat.

"I think your towel fell," Roxas said in a matter-of-fact tone, without any conviction. His eyes slowly opened and his heart skipped a beat when he witnessed Axel's beautiful, naked body wrapped around his own.

"Your point?" Axel asked as he continued sucking on Roxas' neck.

"W-well it's just, don't you think we're m-moving too fast?" Roxas said unwillingly as his unsatisfied body felt differently from his conscious mind. "I mean, are we even… together?" he questioned.

"What like boyfriend and boyfriend? Is that what you want?" Axel asked as he now looked Roxas in the eyes though their bodies were still acting as one.

"Isn't that what you want?"Roxas redirected the question.

"Well I don't know, Roxas. I mean, why should we put a label on us?" he gestured between the two of them. "Can't we just fool around until we know that this is what we really want?" If Roxas had known any better, it would seem as if Axel was reading off of an invisible teleprompter.

And it went against everything Roxas stood for. He wasn't just some _booty call _that Axel would never be ready to settle down with. But Roxas had already grown to like Axel, and so he didn't want to lose him by declining his offer. Although he knew that he'd regret the following words, consequently his piqued body won over his over-analyzing mind in this battle.

"S-so like friends with benefits or what?" Roxas asked innocently.

"No no no! Not friends with benefits just, two guys _experimenting_," convinced Axel. "Until we know that this is real—this thing between us."

Roxas was blinded by the articulate boy's vast lexicon and his mind was convinced that this what he wanted—to experiment with Axel and see if Axel was the boy he would be with.

"Alright," Roxas agreed. "So what now?"

"Now we should _probably_ have sex. But strictly for research, of course," Axel smirked. Roxas slipped out of Axel's grip and began walking towards Axel's king sized bed.

"What're you waiting for?" Roxas teased, and Axel quickly caught up to him. As they fell on Axel's bed they made quick work of Roxas' clothes and Axel had already claimed being on top.

And as Axel was rigorously pushing his member deep into Roxas' tight entrance, Roxas' conscience kicked in once again.

He couldn't believe what he had just agreed to. Never would the normal Roxas have sex with a guy without being in love with him and never before would he give himself up so easily. As he looked up into the mirror that was hanging directly above Axel's bed, he saw a blonde boy that had a pained expression plastered across his face and his eyebrows pulled together to create a countenance of someone in deep concentration. The boy seemed to be unrecognizable to Roxas, but as Roxas tried to figure out who that mysterious boy was something horrifying clicked in his head.

It was none other than himself.

* * *

**Thanks for readingggg! :D**

**& make sure to press those green words entitled "Review this Story/Chapter" and leave me something special :D**

**And stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTERS of _For the Love of Roxas _coming to computer screens near you!**

**- Sincerely Sora **


	13. Chapter 13

Okay sooo I have an excellent reason as to why there was an eighteen year hiatus on this story (not literally but, you get what I mean)

MY LAPTOP BROKE FOR 6 FREAKING MONTHS! D:

Do you know how hard it is to go 6 months without a laptop? Yeah, it sucks.

But that doesn't make an apology any less neccessary, sooooo

IM SORRRRRYx4585858559

I know you guys are sooo pissed at me, and I don't blame you. I would be pissed at me too.

The good news is, I finallllllly got it fixed after several trips to the computer store.

The other good news is that I have finally UPDATED! YAAAY!

So instead of replying to your reviews I'm just going to go ahead and let you dive right into the second-to-last-chapter-of-for-the-love-of-roxas

And be prepared to have your mind BLOWN. that's right, BLOWN. I know all the people with dirty minds probably skipped all that I just wrote and only paid attention to the sentence with two capital blown's in it. You nasssty! ;)

Anywaysss, I sincerely apologize and I hope that you don't hate toooooooo much.

oh and BEFORE YOU READ THE NEW CHAPTER I highly recommend you go and read chapter 12 again, since I pick up right where I left off.

Enjoy chapter thirteeen of For the Love of Roxas!

- Sincerely Sora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

saxoR fo evoL eht roF

**Roxas's Story Part III**

Roxas subconsciously leaned over and pressed the snooze button. After a week of sleeping in, he found it extremely difficult to get out of his warm bed on Monday morning. Eventually he rolled out of his bed and dragged himself to the shower, which he thought would surely break him free of his drowsiness.

After washing himself off he stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly, as the cold air hit his wet body like a wave crashes against the shore.

After getting dressed, after brushing his teeth, and after fixing his hair, Roxas grabbed his backpack, his books, and his car keys and mentally braced himself for a confrontation with Sora.

The first confrontation, in fact, since the previous Saturday; when Roxas broke Sora's heart.

It was the first time that Roxas had thought of the breakup in a few days, since he'd been primarily preoccupied with Axel.

Suddenly, flashes of Saturday night at Axel's apartment entered Roxas's head. Immediately he dispelled the thoughts when he pulled into the parking lot of his high school and saw his friends talking. Luckily, there was no sign of Sora so Roxas had a few extra minutes to mentally prepare.

When Roxas emerged from his vehicle he made his way to The Usual Spot where his friends were, and he managed to salvage a few words from their conversation.

"Sora's family…"

"…in an accident…"

"… a coma."

"Hey guys," Roxas said as he reached his friends.

"Hey Roxas!" Olette exclaimed.

"Did you hear about Sora's family, Roxas?" asked Pence.

"Actually I was there… when it happened, I mean. I was in the car next to them," Roxas admitted.

"Oh my god," Olette responded. "Did you get hit too?"

"No, I was lucky. I accidentally put my car in park when I came to the intersection. If I would've gone when the light turned green, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now," Roxas said, and once he digested his own words he realized the truth they conveyed.

"Whoa, eerie," Pence commented as Hayner made his way to the group.

"What's up guys?" Hayner asked rhetorically, as he wasn't literally asking what was above them.

"Did you hear about Sora's family?" Olette asked.

"No, what happened?" Hayner asked.

"They were in a car accident!" Pence exclaimed.

Roxas moved to the other side of the circle, with Naminé, Kairi, and Riku, so that he wouldn't have to hear the horrifying details once again.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey, Roxas," they all responded with mock enthusiasm.

Suddenly the bell rang and the group scattered into different directions. Roxas thought it odd of Naminé, Kairi, and Riku to be so nonchalant, but he discarded his suspicion as he made his way to Mr. Nakashima's class.

Once he entered, he stealthily made his way to his seat in an effort to make as little of a grand entrance as possible. But unfortunately his plan to lay low was unsuccessful; the confrontation was bound to happen eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First period was a blur—besides Roxas catching Sora staring at him— and so was the rest of the day, until lunch came and a text from Axel arrived.

"I'm still thinking about Saturday. So hot. We should do it again sometime. Got any plans tomorrow night?"

Immediately Roxas's pants seemed to shrink as he responded with, "Nope, I'm free tomorrow night. Should I meet you at your apartment?"

Suddenly Hayner's voice broke through Roxas's concentration. "Hey Roxas, who's so important you can't talk to us?" asked Hayner.

"It's nobody, just a friend," Roxas answered.

"Ooh, a lady friend?" Hayner joked. Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes to signify that he didn't think the joke was very funny.

A few moments later Axel responded with "See you there" when suddenly Olette took Roxas's phone and began to run away.

"Olette, give it back!" Roxas ordered.

"Who's Axel?" Olette asked. Suddenly Roxas's heart stopped, and for two reasons.

First, he didn't exactly know who Axel was. Was he his friend, his boyfriend, his friend with benefits?

Second, he didn't want Sora to find out about Axel this soon. He was still recovering from the breakup and from the accident and this would only add to his stress.

"I told you guys it's just a friend!" Roxas snapped. He forcefully retrieved the phone from Olette and sat back down.

"Geesh we're just playing around," Olette responded.

The rest of the group continued talking while Roxas was silent, when suddenly Sora got up and headed to the nurse's office.

Roxas got up and went and sat by Kairi in the hopes that she would tell him what was wrong.

"How is he doing?" Roxas asked vaguely, but Kairi knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Oh, so, now all of a sudden you care how he's feeling?" Kairi whispered harshly.

"I've always cared about him. You know that, Kairi," Roxas convinced.

"Do you have any idea how much you've put him through? Or how much he's had to endure this past week?" she asked.

"What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry'?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah, I do. But not to me, to him," Kairi responded. "He deserves that much."

"Okay," he said, "okay." He managed and smile and Kairi attempted one too.

Sixth period rolled around and Sora was nowhere to be seen in Ms. Conklin's Economics honors class.

"Have you seen Sora?" Roxas whispered to Naminé.

"Not since lunch," she quietly whispered back.

Student after student went in front of the class to present their projects when finally Sora arrived.

He had a little chat with Ms. Conklin and when he came to his seat he was as red as a tomato.

Sora and Roxas shared a few moments of eye contact before Sora looked up to the front of the class.

_I have to say something! _Roxas told himself.

"Sora?" Roxas managed to say. His heart was beating and his palms were perspiring as he anxiously awaited a reply from the chocolate-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Y-yes?" Sora stammered.

"Are y-you okay?" Roxas asked. Immediately after the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. What a stupid question to ask someone whose sister is in a coma, whose mom is on medical leave, and whose boyfriend broke up with him.

"No, R-Roxas. I'm n-not," answered Sora. He turned his body back up to the front of the class and Roxas knew that the conversation was indefinitely over.

Tuesday, April 15th 2008

"I can't wait for tonight, Roxy," read the text that Roxas had received from Axel. Roxas could feel his heart pulsate within him.

"Texting again, Roxas? I thought _we_ were your best friends," asked Hayner from across the circle. The group of friends was at The Usual Spot eating lunch and Roxas's eyes were glued to his cell phone for the second day in a row.

Pence asked Roxas another question about the identity of Axel and Roxas, beginning to grow annoyed with the constant questioning, answered his friend's questions and continued texting Axel.

Suddenly, the group went quiet and Roxas looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at him and one pair of eyes belonging to the chocolate-haired boy drifting off into space.

"What?" Roxas asked skeptically.

"Haven't you been listening at all? We've been talking about our spring breaks!" exclaimed Hayner.

"Oh, well mine was fine," Roxas answered, and continued texting Axel. After a while the bell rang to go to class, and when Roxas looked up all his friends had already left.

After fifth period ended Roxas quickly made his way to Ms. Conklin's class so that he could arrive early and prepare for _the confrontation. _

However when he arrived, Sora was already in his seat and besides the chocolate-haired boy and Ms. Conklin, the class was empty.

Roxas plopped onto his chair and decided that the time had come to set things straight between him and Sora.

He cleared his throat to get Sora's attention but it didn't work, Sora continued looking aimlessly in the opposite direction, purposely avoiding eye contact with the boy who had crushed his heart.

Roxas decided that he'd better get all that he had to say out in the open before class started. "Look, Sora, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry about the accident and your sister and how I broke up with you and how it may seem that I don't want anything to do with you but, I do. I still want to be your friend, Sora. Just because we're not a couple doesn't mean we can't be friends. But, it's up to you, if you don't want to be friends then, okay. But if you do then you have to tell me, Sora. Please?"

When Roxas finished his monologue he was almost exhausted. To pour so many emotions into one huge apology seemingly wore him out and he waited eagerly in his hard plastic chair for Sora's reply.

"I still want to be your friend, Roxas," escaped out of Sora's mouth. The words entered Roxas's ears but his brain took an abnormally long amount of time to process what the words meant, as he hadn't planned on hearing what he heard.

Finally it was clear to him. Sora wanted to be his friend. And with this realization a hefty weight was lifted off of Roxas's shoulders, which were exhausted from carrying the guilt for so long. He turned to Sora with a smile.

"I'm glad we can go back to way things were before this mess," Roxas added optimistically.

"Yeah, me too," Sora agreed.

The two boys sat through sixth period in silence, and Roxas was glad that things between the two of them were finally set right. However, the same didn't go for Sora, who instinctively knew that the storm wasn't over yet and that the worst was yet to come.

Friday, April 18th 2008

The dismissal bell rang and all of the students poured out of Ms. Conklin's class to begin their weekend. Things between Roxas and Kairi had cooled off since Roxas apologized to Sora and since things had seemingly returned back to the way they were, and they were walking to the parking lot.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Kairi asked playfully.

"I'll probably just hang out with Axel or something," Roxas answered with a smile. He loved the freedom of being able to act normally around his friends without having to hide anything. The entire group had heard, by now, about Roxas being gay. However, only Kairi, Riku, and Naminé knew about Sora and Roxas and the whole story.

"Things are getting pretty serious between you guys," Kairi noted, "is he, like, your boyfriend?" Kairi asked, teasingly.

There was an awkward pause before Roxas spoke. "Well, no, not technically—for now, anyway. I was thinking of surprising him at his apartment and asking him to be my boyfriend tonight."

"Oh," Kairi answered, who initially thought Roxas was kidding but decided he wasn't when she saw how serious he was. "That's so…sudden. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Roxas was taken aback. "Of course it is! He's a great guy, Kairi," he convinced.

"Well I'm not saying he's not it's just, you broke up with Sora two _weeks_ ago. Don't you think you're jumping into this next relationship?"

As much as Roxas hated to admit it, he knew what Kairi had said was the truth. Unfortunately, he didn't want to hear the truth. He wanted someone to tell him that he was doing the right thing.

"Well, I gotta go, Kairi," Roxas stated, and completely evaded her last question. "I'll see you Monday," he said happily as he got into his car.

"Yeah, see you Monday," Kairi whispered to herself as Roxas drove out of the parking lot and left her behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Roxas arrived home, he threw all of his books onto his bed and he sat there for a moment while he gave himself a pep-talk.

"It's not too soon to move on. The sooner the better," Roxas convinced. "I'm done dwelling in the past. I'm moving on to bigger and better things."

Roxas moved from his bed to his closet and picked out his favorite white T and a pair of jeans, along with some boxers and set them on his bed. Then he moved into the restroom where he stripped down and entered the shower.

He allowed the searing water to melt away all his doubts and all his worries about the evening that he had planned for the night. When he felt refreshed and cleansed he exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and stood in front of his steamy mirror.

He wiped the steam away with his hand so that he could be visible but, it didn't work. Even though the steam was gone, Roxas couldn't seem to see himself in the mirror. However, there was a boy staring back at him with some similar characteristics, but the boy in the mirror was not the boy that Roxas had remembered seeing each time he looked into the mirror prior to the last couple of weeks.

He decided to ignore it and walked into his room where he found his favorite outfit. First he slid the boxers up his legs and to his hips, and then he brought his shirt over his head and finally, pulled his jeans up to his hips and looked at himself in his wall-length mirror.

It was Roxas's shirt, it was Roxas's pants, it was Roxas's boxers, and it was Roxas's mirror, but it was not Roxas _in _the mirror.

Roxas moved back to the restroom and finished getting ready. Once he felt his appearance was acceptable by his soon-to-be boyfriend, he slipped on some sandals and grabbed his keys and once he entered his car he decided that he wanted to drive to the flower shop and get Axel a red rose for the special occasion.

When he arrived at the flower shop, a friendly woman approached him and her name tag read "Yuffie."

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" she asked amiably.

"Yes you can, actually. I'm here to get a red rose, if you have any," Roxas told her.

"Of course, of course. Follow me," she told him.

He followed her to the other side of the store where they kept their roses, and Yuffie selected a beautiful red rose from a huge vase and carefully handed it to Roxas.

"Watch out, this one's a little spiky but it sure is beautiful ain't it?" she asked with her bubbly personality.

"It sure is," Roxas agreed with a smile.

"So I'm guessing a handsome boy like you probably has a good reason to be buying a red rose. A date, perhaps?" Yuffie asked playfully.

Roxas's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's for my date," he told her.

"Lucky girl," she said and Roxas laughed quietly to himself at the thought of him buying a rose for a woman.

"You know what kiddo, this rose is on me," Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? You're sure?" asked Roxas.

"Yes, yes, now hurry to your date before I change my mind," Yuffie paused and added a few seconds later: "justtttt kidding! Have fun, kid."

Roxas gave her one last smile before he made his way to the exit and before he was out of the shop he heard her say: "Use protection!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas climbed the apartment stairs with alacrity as the excitement pulsed through his veins like an addictive drug. When he arrived at the door of the apartment he promptly knocked on the door three times with his available hand to signify his arrival and stepped back so that his feet were just barely on the welcome mat as he waited for the door to open.

While Roxas waited, he decided to rehearse his lines.

_Dearest Axel, I am here to inform you that I believe it is time to agree to a mutual relationship with one another and I believe that I am qualified to be your significant other._

Roxas immediately drew a fictitious line through that one; it was too formal.

_Yo, Axel. I know it's only been a week and all but, uh, I think it's time me and you get together, y'know? What'd ya say?_

As soon as Roxas completed the thought he ruled it out; it was too _in_formal.

_Axel, I know we've only been dating for little over a week now but, I know what I want and what I want is you. When I'm with you, I'm happy. I'm carefree. I know you're not in to the whole relationship thing but I was hoping you might be able to make an exception, just this once?_

Roxas nodded, it was perfect. However he didn't know if he would be able to remember all of that while he was under pressure.

Roxas suddenly realized that he had been standing outside of the door for 2 minutes and Axel was nowhere to be seen or heard.

He decided that Axel must be sleeping, so he tried the door and to his amazement it was unlocked.

As he entered Axel's apartment, he heard the faint sound of music playing. He noticed that Axel's door was closed, and his door was hardly ever closed if he wasn't in it.

Roxas slowly creeped up to Axel's door and pressed his ear to the hard wood. Sure enough, the epicenter of the music was Axel's room. But along with the music Roxas could hear two people talking. One of the voices was Axel's; the other, unrecognizable.

"Are you _sure _your _boyfriend_ won't mind?" the unfamiliar voice asked innocently.

"Who? Roxas?"

"I don't know, the blonde one."

Axel laughed harshly. "Are you kidding? He's _not _my boyfriend. He doesn't even _matter_ to me. You're the only one that matters to me, Demyx."

The mysterious boy giggled and Roxas could hear the sound of Axel and the boy having sex. Roxas's hand loosened and the red rose fell onto the cold, hard floor.

Suddenly, Roxas felt like he had swallowed a tennis ball and it was stuck in his throat. Suddenly, it felt like his heart had been taken a torch to. Suddenly, Roxas could feel his eyes swell up and it felt as if a dam had burst open and the water was flowing out. And suddenly, Roxas could feel his muscles tighten with outrage.

Roxas turned the knob with fury and swung the door open to find Axel on top of the other boy. As soon as Roxas entered, the other boy sat up and the guilt was written plainly across his forehead.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Axel in the same way he talked to Roxas. The other boy pointed directly to Roxas and when Axel looked back at him, he had a look of shock, guilt, and fear.

"R-Roxas!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas looked away from Axel and looked to the boy currently underneath him.

"Let me guess, did he tell you that he wanted to experiment? Did he ask you why you would want to put a label on the 'thing' between you? Did he convince you to fool around so that you'd know for sure that you wanted each other? Did he tell you that you guys should have sex, but 'strictly for research'?"

He didn't have to wait for a reply, the answer was written across their faces.

"I thought so," Roxas added. He turned around and walked towards the door to Axel's apartment, and when he exited the apartment the anguish rushed around him like a black hole.

He quickly hurried down the stairs with tears in his eyes and when he was out of the apartment building he began to make his way for his car when he heard the door to the apartment complex slam shut.

Demyx emerged from the building, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and Axel, who merely had a towel wrapped around his waist, was hot on his trail.

"C'mon baby, don't leave!" Axel cried as he held up the towel with his right hand.

"You asshole!" Demyx screamed, and by now they had made a spectacle and a throng of pedestrians was gathering.

"Baby, you're embarrassing me," Axel whispered through clenched teeth as he grabbed Demyx by the hand and turned him around.

Demyx slapped Axel across the face, leaving a red, hand-shaped mark on the left side of Axel's face.

"Don't ever call me baby again," he warned, and he walked to his car and sped off down the street.

Roxas was leaning up against his car with his arms folded, and he couldn't help but feel empathy towards Demyx. He was in the same boat as him, tricked by Axel to believe that Axel really cared about him.

Axel walked slowly up to Roxas. "Roxas, I'm so, so sorry," he said.

"No you're not," Roxas said. "You're sorry because you got caught. You would have kept seeing Demyx if I wouldn't have decided to surprise you at your apartment tonight."

Axel was speechless, so Roxas took the initiative to continue.

"I really thought you were different. But now I see the manipulator that you are," Roxas paused. "And you're not even worth the time or the effort. I could stand here all day and tell you how much of an asshole you are, and how big of a jackass you are but, that'd be a waste of my time because you already know that, don't you?" Roxas asked with a mock smile.

"I am a much better person than you will ever be, and it's obvious that I've wasted my time with you because you're incapable of being in love."

And suddenly, Roxas had an epiphany. What had he done? He turned away from the boy who was the only boy capable of loving him, the only boy that had ever truly loved him. The only boy that he had ever truly loved. And he gave it all up, and for what?

"What am I even doing here?" Roxas asked rhetorically. "Why am I standing here with you, when I should be standing with the boy that I've always loved?"

Roxas dabbed his eyes and saw that he was crying. "And why am I crying?" Roxas laughed. "This is the best thing that could have happened to me!" he yelled.

Roxas laughed at the realization. "I gotta go," Roxas said calmly, happily, and with that, he left Axel standing there on the sidewalk and got into his car. Before he left, he rolled down the window and said: "Oh and p.s., your towel fell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas recklessly drove home and when he arrived, he ran into his house. He came into his room and the first thing he did was kneel on the ground and look underneath his bed.

Roxas found Sora's pair of ripped boxers, from when he had thrown them underneath his bed the night his dad had beaten him worse than any other time before and also the night that Sora streaked across Roxas's street after falling out of Roxas's window naked.

"But you do owe me a pair of boxers," Roxas remembered Sora saying. Roxas knew now, more than ever, that he had made a horrible mistake.

Roxas went back outside and hurried over to his car.

By now, the sun had set and Roxas was driving down Twilight Blvd. when he passed the coffee shop and saw Kairi's car parked outside. He pulled over and he hurried inside. He didn't see Sora, but he figured that Kairi, Riku, or Naminé would know where he was.

"Guys!" Roxas exclaimed as he approached their table.

"Roxas, what's up?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, Roxas," Naminé said with a smile.

"Have a seat," Riku said as he gestured to the empty seat next to Kairi.

"There's no time," Roxas said exasperatedly. "Do you guys know where Sora is?"

The three friends looked at each other in astonishment.

"W-why?" Naminé asked.

"Because," Roxas paused, "Kairi, you were right. I was jumping into another relationship too fast. I didn't give myself any time to think about the breakup, and I realize now that I….made a mistake."

"Made a mistake?" Riku asked.

"I still love Sora, you guys," Roxas admitted. As the words escaped his mouth, he knew that they were the honest truth. He loved Sora. "I just hope it's not too late."

"It's not," Kairi said. "He still loves you too, Roxas. He never stopped loving you," she said with a smile.

"Well do you know where he is?" Roxas asked frantically.

"You could try his house?" Naminé suggested.

"Yeah, check there for him," Riku agreed.

"Okay, guys, thanks for your help," Roxas said and he made his way for the exit.

Kairi stood up and followed him to the exit.

"Roxas!" she exclaimed, as he was by now almost to his car.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Just promise me you won't ever hurt him again, okay? I couldn't live with myself if I stood by and let this happen to him again," Kairi told him.

"I won't, Kairi. I won't ever put him through this again," Roxas assured as he entered his car and waved goodbye to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas swiftly made his way to Sora's house, but he knew that he wasn't home because his car wasn't there. Roxas sat in his car and tried calling him, but to no avail; he didn't answer. So Roxas went and knocked on the door, as Sora's mom's car was in the driveway, and waited impatiently for her to come to the door. When she did, she looked horrible. Her face was still bruised from the accident, her arm was in a cast, and she had to limp to reach to the door. But what Roxas noticed most of all was the look of devastation plastered on her face.

"Mrs. Hikari," Roxas began. "What's wrong?"

"R-Roxas you h-have to h-help me," she stammered. "S-Sora has r-run away and h-he left this."

Mrs. Hikari handed Roxas a note and he read it as follows:

_Dear Mom_

_I'm so sorry for everything that has happened to us. I love you with all my heart but I don't see the point anymore. By the time you get this letter, I will be long gone from this world. _

_All I ever wanted was for you to accept me. Truth is, this whole time I've been lying. How can I expect people to accept me if I don't show them the real me?_

_You see mom, I'm in love with Roxas. I've been in love with Roxas for a long time. And I know you know. I know you know I love him, you were just too scared to come to grips with it. Well you don't have to be scared anymore. _

_I promise that things will be better in the end. You and Selphie can go on living your lives together and you'll be happier. Believe me, it's for the best. _

_Love, Sora_

When Roxas finished the letter he had tears pouring out of his eyes. Mrs. Hikari wrapped her arms around Roxas and Roxas hugged her back; Mrs. Hikari was like a mother to Roxas, since Roxas didn't have a mother of his own. He couldn't let Sora go through with this. He couldn't let him hurt his family, his friends, and he couldn't let him hurt himself.

Roxas ran out of Sora's house and into his car. Instinctively, he knew exactly where Sora was. There was no way of explaining it except that perhaps Sora's location was hardwired into Roxas's brain.

Roxas pulled up behind Sora's vehicle when he arrived at the clock tower. When he looked up, he could see Sora standing on the edge of the tower, waiting to freefall and plummet and end all of his suffering.

But Roxas couldn't let that happen, because he was making a huge mistake just like he had in trusting Axel.

He was literally racing against the clock. He ran up the clock tower faster than he had ever run up it before. And as he was running with all his might, a sea of emotion poured out of him.

Love. Frustration. Desperation. Exhaustion. Fear. Guilt. Grief. Nostalgia. Remorse. Empathy. Agony. Heartache. Anxiety. Angst. Sorrow. Depression. Devastation. Dread. Passion. Love. Love. Love.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Roxas reached the top of the tower and saw Sora take one step off of the edge. Sora's body made a 100 degree angle to the clock tower when Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and jerked him back to solid ground.

Roxas took Sora by the shoulders and shoved him up against the side of the clock tower.

"R-Roxas!"

"Sora," Roxas said calmly.

For a mere second the two boys gazed into each other's eyes, and each pair of eyes told a different story. However, the two stories intertwined and became one.

Roxas moved his hands from Sora's shoulders and grabbed Sora by the back of his chocolate-haired head and brought their lips together.

Suddenly, it started to rain. However, the two boys remained connected as one, separated by the clock tower, and brought back together because of it.

Suddenly Roxas broke away from Sora. Roxas couldn't tell if Sora's cheeks were wet because of the rain or wet because of his tears, and he decided it was probably both.

"I love you Sora. I love you with all of my heart. I promise I will never leave you ever again. I will never hurt you. And I will _never _let you go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWWWWWWW :D HORRRRAY!

They're finally back togetherrrr :)

Anyways, IT'S NOT OVER YET.

Chapter fourteen, the final chapter of For the Love of Roxas, will be up by Tuesday, August 24th. That is, of course, if you guys still want it. hahaha.

And I want to thank you for putting up with the hugeee hiatus and I want to thank you so much for reading!

please please please please pleaseeee review. Even if it's to tell me how much you wanted to punch me in the face for taking so long to update, I will gladly accept it.

Anyways, if I get enough reviews than it will definitely be up by the 24th, so look for it!

thanks again!

- Sincerely Sora


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, I can't believe that it's the last chapter of F.L.R.

First of all, I want to thank each and every one of YOU.

Thank you all so much for simply reading my story. You don't know how much I appreciate you guys.

Thank you for reviewing my story, thank you for favoriting my story, and thank you for alerting my story.

Going in, I had no idea what to expect. I didn't expect many people to like my story, my first story on this site, and I didn't expect it to get nearly half as many reviews as it did.

However, I'm extremely convinced now that I worried for no reason beause most of you guys have been reading since the first chapter and that must mean that you like it, right? :D

Anyways, eventually I do plan on writing more stories, so make sure to look out for those. :)

And lastly, I want to once again sincerely apologize for the hugee hiatus. I hope you guys can forgive mee!

Please enjoy chapter fourteen of For the Love of Roxas, I hope it doesn't dissapoint. Once you finish reading I strongly urge you to review so you can tell me if you guys liked it or not! Please & Thank You :)

Until next time,

Sincerely Sora

**For the love of Roxas**

**Monday, April 21st 2008**

The slits on Roxas's windows allowed the morning sun to illuminate his room. It was sure to be a beautiful day in Twilight Town, and Roxas awoke happily. He made his way to the shower, where he turned on the frigid spray of water, and he peeled himself of his clothes and stepped onto the wet tile.

Roxas took the soap bottle and squeezed some into his hand. He rubbed the soap all over his wet body until he came to the scar on his forearm, and he paused as the remembrance of the evening when he first received the scar was relived.

It had been the night when his mom and his little brother had died. It was a day like any other, except of course the accident, but it began normally.

Roxas had gone to Sora's house to play video games, and his mother and his little brother stayed home. Later that evening, Roxas's dad returned home from work completely wasted and began throwing things around. Roxas's mom panicked, and she took her son and attempted an escape.

She drove off from the house with Roxas's little brother and was making her way to Sora's so that she could pick up Roxas and so that they could get away from her husband as fast as she could.

In her frantic driving, she ran a red light and another car smashed into the side of them and both of them were dead almost immediately.

When Roxas returned home later that night, his father was still drunk and he told Roxas what had happened. Roxas was devastated and he began to bawl, and in his father's anger he exploded and threw Roxas down their stairs.

Roxas could remember it all so perfectly, as if had happened yesterday. He spent a few extra seconds scrubbing that part of his arm as if he could just clean it off and rinse away all the pain that he had to endure.

Roxas wished that he could just rinse away all of his scars, both physical and emotional, so that he could come out of the shower shiny and new. But his scars made him who he was. They were part of his being now, and each scar told a different story. The scars on his body were from his abusive father, and each scar made him stronger, made him harder. The scar on his heart was from the time he spent away from Sora, and this made him vulnerable and weak. However, by the very definition of scar, it was something that was a lasting emotional injury and also a mark left by a healed wound. It was something permanent. And it was something that reminded him that the past was real.

Roxas stepped out of the shower and he looked into his mirror after whiping away the water vapor with his hand. For the first time since April 5th, he could clearly recognize himself staring back at him, and he smiled.

Roxas dried off before putting his clothes on, and he finished getting ready before he walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer with all his boxers in it.

He pulled out his most favorite pair, which were also the same pair from the very first time Roxas and Sora had _fornicated, _and he grabbed his car keys and his backpack and made his way outside.

When he opened his front door he saw Sora sitting in his car, waiting to drive Roxas to school. Roxas walked up to the passenger side and sat in the car and leaned over and placed a kiss on Sora's soft lips.

"Happy birthday, Sora."

Sora smiled. "You remembered," he noted.

"Of course I did," Roxas smiled back. He set his favorite pair of boxers on Sora's lap.

"What are these?" Sora asked. He knew they were boxers, but he didn't know why he had just been handed them.

"I owed you a pair of boxers, remember?"

Sora took a moment to remember the night that he had run across Roxas's street naked and he smiled.

"They're my favorite pair," Roxas told him. "And I want you to have them."

Sora returned Roxas's kiss, however this time it was more than just a simple kiss. It was a promise.

"I love you," Sora said after he broke away from Roxas's face.

"The feeling is mutual," Roxas said with a smile.

"Guess what?" Sora asked. "The nightmares, they're gone. No more waking up crying and sweating."

"Good," Roxas said as he nodded. "That's really good. And I hear Selphie's condition is looking better and better every day," Roxas said.

Sora nodded and smiled before he put the car into drive and took off from the curb.

"Oh and I've decided," Sora began, "starting today, we're no longer friends."

Roxas looked at Sora like he was crazy, since a few moments ago he said he loved him and now all of a sudden they weren't even friends.

"Starting today, we're boyfriends. I don't care what anyone else thinks—we're not going to pretend any longer."

Roxas looked at Sora like he was even _crazier. _"You don't have to do that for me, Sora. We can pretend for all eternity as long as I'm with you."

"I'm not doing it for you," Sora said. "I'm doing it for us." They exchanged smiles and Roxas's heart swelled up in his chest.

Sora pulled into the student parking lot and left the boxers on his seat as he and Roxas exited the car and walked over to The Usual Spot.

"Hey guys," Sora and Roxas said as if they planned to synchronize their words.

"Happy birthday, Sora!" the group screamed in unison. Kairi, Riku, and Naminé uncovered a huge present.

"It's from Roxas," Naminé said with a smile.

"For the love of…Roxas!" Sora whined. "I thought I said I didn't want anything big!"

"Just open it," Roxas convinced.

Sora tore the wrapping off and he came to a box. When he opened it, there was another box. This kept going for a minute while the group laughed at Sora until he finally got to the last one. It was tiny, so Sora knew it wouldn't be anything big, literally.

And then he opened the final box to find a key.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It's a key," Roxas began, "to my apartment. I moved out, because I'm done with my father."

"You're giving Sora a key to _your _apartment?" Olette asked. "Why?"

"Well because, he's my boyfriend and I'm madly in love with him."

The group went completely silent, and they all looked to Sora to validate Roxas's claim.

Sora cleared his throat before speaking.

"It's true," he began. "Listen, everybody, there's something that Roxas and I need to tell you. We haven't been completely honest with all of you. And we thought now would be a good time to tell you all that we're… in love."

More silence, so Sora continued to explain. "We've been together for about a year and a half now without telling anyone and we're done pretending. All of you are our closest friends and we're tired of lying to you."

Sora stopped talking so that his friends could digest his words, and when he looked over to Kairi, Naminé, and Riku they gave him a thumbs-up.

"I had no idea," said Olette. "A year and a half is such a long time, how did I not realize you two were together?" she laughed.

"Whoa," said Pence. "I had no idea, either."

"That's going to take some getting used to," said Hayner, and the group laughed. "But listen, everybody, I've got a confession too."

The group went silent again as they waited for Hayner to speak.

"Olette," he said as he turned to her, "I'm madly in love with _you_."

Olette smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. "I know," she admitted.

Just then, Riku leaned in and whispered into Kairi's ear: "I'm madly in love with you, too."

Pence awkwardly looked over to Naminé, and she said: "Don't even think about it." The group laughed in unison, even Pence, who was secretly heartbroken.

"So things between you guys are good again?" Riku asked once Sora and Roxas sat down together hand-in-hand.

"Things are better than ever," Sora said. "And now that you guys are fine with us, Roxas and I are finally living in a perfect world."

"No more comas, no more break-ups, no more abuse, no more pretending, no more nightmares, and no more loneliness," added Roxas with a smile.

"I still have that traffic ticket though," Sora pouted and the group laughed at him.

Suddenly it was obvious to Sora and Roxas that the battle was over and they wouldn't have to keep fighting anymore. They were happy, and they were together. Nothing could stop them, and as far as Roxas was concerned all his previous suffering was worth it for the love of Sora.

**The End**


End file.
